The Past Reborn, Again 2
by Caya-chan
Summary: A year after my first story, Bunny and all her new and old friends are preparing for a new year of school when Molly and Melvin start to change, and so are a lot of other people in the city.
1. Intorduction

**Introduction**

To start off, I want to tell you what this fan fic is based on. It is a sequel to my first story, "The Past Reborn, Again." I based both stories on both the dubbed anime and the manga. The anime I had seen when starting the first was through the S shows, and the manga from vol. 1 to 4 in the regular, and vol. 1 to 3 in the Super S. So, some things I mention only happened in the anime or only happened in the manga. I have now seen the anime through the Super S shows and read vol. 1 to 8 in regular, and vol. 1 to 4 in the Super S manga. But, seeing as this is a sequel I'm not going to change anything. I may, however, add any info that was not mentioned in the first story.

I think I should explain how I have the years set up. My story takes place 4 years after Bunny defeats Beryl. This is how I have the years working.

Year 0: Luna finds Bunny and inner scouts and they defeat Beryl. (This happens in both the anime and manga.) Good, that takes about a year. In the Japanese anime they all die but Bunny wishes that they could relive the previous year. That's how come they lose their memories. So the first part of the R seison of the anime happens: Ann, Alan and the Doom tree. This all takes a year, but they are reliving the first year. (This only happens in the anime.)

Year 1: Then Rini shows up for the first time. The whole fight with the Dark Moon takes place. Sailor Pluto is introduced. (This is both anime and manga.)

Year 2: The S series, with heart snatcher. Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru are introduced, and Pluto becomes Trista. (This is both anime and manga.)

Year 3: The Super S, with the Dead Moon circus. (I use the manga version.) The outer scouts return, Helios is introduced.

Year 4: My first story, "The Past Reborn, Again."

All right, that works. I figured some of you might have been trying to figure out how I had the years working.

Now, as to the names. I know that some people only know the dubb names and some prefer the Japanese names. I have used the dubbed names for the most part. The most obvious change is that I call Serena Bunny or Buns. I do this simply because I think it's cuter. Ummm, I use the manga versions of the four generals names to remind people that I'm using the manga version of them, not the anime. Lets see, and Rini's friend is Momo not Melissa because I read about her before she was in the shows, so that's how I always think of her. I don't use the manga names for the outer scouts, simple because the dubbed names are easier for me to remember. There is a chart of the names so no one is confused. Also, I will include the ages that they are in my story, as well as how I came to these ages. Sense this story takes place during the school year I'm also including what grade they would be in. Also remember that Bunny and friends were in 9th grade when meeting the outer scouts, Michelle was in 10th, Amara in 11th, and Hotaru in 6th. I judged Rini's grade buy her age, and the age and grades of the others.

Oh, you should also know that Zoisite is a guy in my story, just like in the manga and Japanese shows. Just to make sure you know that. Also, Amara and Michelle are not cousins, they have the same relationship they have in the manga and Japanese anime. I have also included a list of the couples in my story. This is simply because some of the couple I created (ex: Hotaru & Jet) and some of the couples are only in the manga and/or Japanese anime. I figured that this way I wouldn't have to explain who is dating whom.

Now on to the disclaimers: I do not, nor ever will own the rights to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and all it's characters where created by Naoko Takeuchi. I only use her characters and do not claim them as my own. However, all characters that I have created are mine, so do not use them without my permision. _Ummm..._ I think that's it.

Hope you enjoy my fan fic. :)

**Couples**

Bunny and Darien

Mina and Kunzite

Rayeand Jadeite

Lita and Nephrite

Amy and Zoisite

Pearl and Jade

Hotaru and Jet

Amara and Michelle

Ann and Alan

Fiori and Fiona

Rini and Helios

Molly and Melvin

Missouri Backmen and Miss Caya


	2. Ch 1 They Return

**Chapter 1: They Return**

Bunny awoke to the smell of pancakes. She smiled to herself, 'Isn't that sweet. Darien's making breakfast again.' She got up and put on her robe and slippers as she walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Darien," she said as she gave him a kiss.

"Good morning Buns. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, but I had this strange dream… but now I can't remember it."

"Remember what?" Pearl asked.

"Morning Pearl. I was just trying to remember a dream I had last night." Bunny greeted her adopted sister. It had been a year since Bunny and Pearl had found each other. It was a quiet year, no monsters, and no need for the scouts. They had all been happy.

"Speaking of remembering, don't forget that we promised to meet Hotaru and Rini at the park today," Darien reminded the sisters. Bunny, Darien, Rini and Hotaru had gotten really close the year before, but hadn't been spending as much time together what with Helios and Jet around.

"How could I possibly forget that?" Bunny asked. They all sat down to breakfast.

Just as Bunny was enjoying her breakfast and discussing the day before her, so were all her friends. They were all going to have a fun second to last day of summer vacation. After finishing her temple chores Raye was going to go to the movies with Jadeite. Mina was dragging Kunzite shopping with her later. Nephrite and Lita had decided they would go to the park's gardens. Amy was going to study at the library with Zoisite. Amara, Michelle and Trista where spending a quiet day at home. The three cats, Luna, Artemis, and Diana where hanging around with their partners. And Jade, Jet and Helios? They were going to the park with Pearl, Hotaru and Rini, what else?

Later that day Bunny was still trying to remember her dream. It had been bothering her all day, like it was something important she was supposed to remember. "Buns, what's wrong?" Darien asked full of concern. He hated to see Bunny troubled by anything.

"Oh, nothing. It's just, my dream, I can't seem to remember it, but I know it was imported."

"Don't worry about it. You'll remember. Try not to think about it."

"Hey Bunny! Want to have a jump rope contest with us?" Rini asked. Jumping rope was still a favorite past time of Rini and Hotaru.

"You bet!" Bunny answered, running off to join the fun.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe that they are the future Queen and Princess," Helios said to Darien as he walked over. Darien nodded his agreement.

As he did so a couple walking by bowed to him. Darien was getting used to this. Over the past year the former members of the Moon Kingdom and the Golden Kingdom where regaining their memories. Pluto had told them that it was necessary if Bunny and Darien wanted to be excepted as the Queen and King of Earth in a few years, as they all knew would happen.

After they had worn themselves out playing, Bunny and her friends went over to a little ice-cream shop. This shop was owned by a friend of theirs, who also happened to be the second person, besides the scouts, to remember the Moon Kingdom.

"Oh, hello Bunny, everyone," Miss Caya greeted them.

"Hello Miss Caya," they all returned.

"How is Missouri Backmen doing?" Bunny inquired. Missouri Backmen was a famous violin player, whom, a year earlier, had held a competition that Bunny had won. He and Miss Caya had been married not long afterwards.

"He is doing well. Would you all like some ice-cream?" Miss Caya always gave them free ice-cream. "The lest I can do for my former Princess and future Queen," she would always say.

They all sat there enjoying their ice-cream, including Luna and Diana who always got some too. They chatted about this and that, but Bunny was still troubled by her dream.

That night Bunny woke up with a start. ":Gasp: That was it, now I remember." She looked over and saw that Darien was already awake.

"See? I told you would figure the dream out," Darien said.

Bunny nodded, "Yes, but I think we need to tell the scouts about this one." Luna called all the scouts over. However, while they were waiting for them to arrive four other people did first.

"Hello Darien, it's been a long time."

"Fiori!" Darien said, glad to see his childhood friend.

"Ann, Alan, it's nice to see you again," Bunny greeted her one time enemies and current friends.

"Hello Bunny. This is our new friend, Fiona," Ann introduced the new girl. Fiona had pink hair and a magenta outfit just like Ann.

"What are you doing here?" Luna asked.

"We came for a visit. And for..." Alan started.

"And for some help," Bunny interrupted. "I guess I was right about my dream." Everyone looked at Bunny in surprise The new arrivals because they had no idea what she was talking about, and the others because they had yet to hear what her latest dream was about.

When the scouts arrived there was a lot of explaining to do, seeing as only half of them even knew who Ann, Alan, and Fiori were.

"Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru meet Ann, Alan, Fiori and Fiona," Bunny introduced everyone.

"Fiori is my childhood friend, from the orphanage," Darien began to explain.

"And Ann and Alan came here about 5 years ago, with their 'Doom Tree'..." and the whole story of how Ann and Alan had tried to steal energy to keep themselves and their tree alive was told.

"So what have you been doing sense then?" Amy wondered.

"Well, we found a place to live with the seedling of our tree, and soon Fiori came to us," Ann replied.

"He was one of us as well. We welcomed him and he told us he even knew you," Alan added. Again, the inner scouts explained, for the outer's benefit, about when Fiori had been controlled by Casemion Blossom and tried to take over Earth.

"Not long after that Fiona arrived," Fiori finished.

"So Bunny, is this way you called us over here so early? To tell us that they had returned? Couldn't that have waited 'till later!" Raye asked in her usual temper.

"No Raye, that is not why I called you here. Or at lest, not completely," Bunny rebutted.

"Bunny had a dream again," Darien explained. Now it was time to explain to Ann, Alan, Fiori, and Fiona about the previous year, and all the dreams Bunny had had.

"So what's this new dream about?" Mina asked.

"Well, at first I was in the dark and could only here a familiar voice asking for help. I couldn't recognize the voice, but slowly it became lighter and I could see the Doom tree. It was asking for my help. It told me that something was coming for it and it's children," Bunny explained.

"You mean you had a dream about our tree asking for your help?" Ann asked.

"Yes. But it might not have been just a dream," Bunny answered. "Last year I discovered that I can receive messages through my dreams, so it's possible that the Doom tree was really calling for me."

Trista looked at Ann and her friends, "Do you know what is coming after your tree?"

"No, we don't," Alan sadly replied. "Our tree just told us to come here because we would need your help, again."

"Well, it looks like our peaceful time is over," Michelle commented.

"Yup, but I don't really mind," Lita said with a grin. "I was starting to get a little bored with this peace."

"Lita..." they all said. It was just like Lita to be ready for a new fight.

"Well, I guess the only thing to do now is to wait until we have more clues," Hotaru stated. Everyone agreed.

"So do you four have a place to stay?" Amara asked.

"Yup, we're staying at our old apartment," Alan assured them.

"The tree is already there," Fiona added.

"So we'll be seeing you in school tomorrow," Ann finished. With that everyone went on their way. It was an early start for the day seeing as it was barley 7 am. Amara, Michelle and Trista when back home. Ann, Alan, Fiori and Fiona decided to look around, it had been four years sense they had last been there. Bunny and Darien had breakfast. The rest went to find their boyfriends, if the girls where going to be up so were they. Plus, they figured that they should all know about the coming threat.


	3. Ch 2 Lessons

**Chapter 2: Lessons**

Bunny sighs. "What's wrong Buns?" Darien asked.

"Nothing, I just wish that our peace didn't have to end," Bunny replied.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll beat this new threat and then go back to our peaceful time together," Darien reassures Bunny, while walking over to give her a hug.

"You're right." Bunny says, "But why did this new threat have to come just when school's about to start again? It's so hard being a good student and a Sailor Scout."

"I must admit Bunny," Luna chimes in, "That you have become a much better student this past year."

"Well, I've had a little more help lately," Bunny said, looking at Darien.

The next day was the start of school. Bunny, Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye, and Ann are starting 12th grade, their senior year. Hotaru, Pearl, Jet and Jade were starting 8th grade, and Rini was starting 4th grade. All of them where going to Crossroads, except for Raye who still goes to The First School For Girls. All the rest were going to KO University.

Bunny also had a music lesson, with Missouri Backmen, after school. Bunny was becoming a fine musician as well as a good student. She wasn't even late for school anymore. She always had plenty of time to get there.

"Bye Darien! See you this afternoon," Bunny and Pearl called as they left for school that morning.

"Bye Buns! Bye Pearl! Have fun," Darien called after them. He went into the living room and smiled. Bunny had forgotten her violin. He could have gone after her with it now, but it gave him an excuse to meet her after school.

Bunny and Pearl meet up with all their friends and walked to school with them. They did this every morning now.

"You know Bunny. It's remarkable that we can actually walk to school with you, and _not_ be late," Raye teased.

"Can it Raye! I've become much better about that sort of thing. I even did my homework," Bunny retorted. "Oh no!"

"What? Did you forget your homework or something?" Amy asked.

"No, I forgot my violin. I have a lesson this afternoon," Bunny admitted. "I'll have to run and get it after school."

As they walked to school they talked and laughed. They had just left Raye when they saw Ann and Alan.

"Hi!" Bunny called to them.

"Wow! You're not running late for school? I'm impressed Bunny," Ann greeted them.

"Yeah, well I've changed sense you left," Bunny shrugged.

"I guess you have," Alan agreed. He gave Bunny a look that told the others that he still sort of liked her. They all continued on their way.

"Hey Alan, aren't you in college now?" Hotaru wondered.

"Yes, I just thought I'd walk Ann to school today," Alan replied.

"I can't believe that we're going to graduate this year!" Mini said.

"I know, it's really exiting," Lita agreed.

When they all got to school they split up. Ann was in Bunny's, Lita's and Mina's class. When they entered the room Molly ran over to talk to Bunny. "Hey Bunny. What's up?"

"Hey Molly. Not much. How are you and Melvin?" Bunny and Molly started to gossip.

"Some things never change," Lita commented. Mina and Ann agreed.

At lunch they all meet outside. "So how's your day going?" Pearl asked Bunny.

"Good. How bout you guys?" Bunny questioned.

"We're all in the same class again," Jade answered. Pearl, Jade, Hotaru and Jet would have been crushed if they weren't in the same class.

"My class is really fun," Rini shared. "I got chosen to be Class Representative again, and Momo's there too."

"So how about you Ann, exited to be a senior?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, yes. But so far it's been just like normal," Ann admitted "Hey Bunny, I've noticed one thing that definetly hasn't changed, your appetite."

Bunny looked up from her lunch and blushed. It was true, she still loved to eat. "Well, what did you expect, a total miracle. I can only change so much," Bunny jokingly replied.

"Come to think of if, why aren't you eating?" Jet asked.

"Oh, that's because they don't need to," Amy explained.

"Yeah, our tree gives us the energy we need," Ann continued. 'Bong! Bong!'

"Oh, that's the bell. We better get back to class," advised Amy.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Amara, Trista, Darien, Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Jedite, Helios, Alan, Fiori, and Fiona had their classes at college. However, Darien was still able to surprise Bunny after school.

"How was your day Buns?"

"What?" Bunny was startled. She hadn't expected Darien to be there and she had been gossiping with Molly as she left school. "Darien! Why are you here?"

Darien held up Bunny's violin case, "You forgot this and I thought I'd bring it to you."

"That's so sweet of you," Bunny sighed. She turned back to Molly, "See you tomorrow."

"So how was your day?" Darien repeated his question.

"It was fine. Nothing really happened," Bunny chatted as they walked to her lesson. "Ann's in my class. We all had lunch together, but nothing happened that will help with our current problem."

They continued to chat until they arrived at Missouri Backmen's studio. "Hello Bunny, Darien. How was your first day of school?" Missouri Backmen greeted them.

"Hello Missouri Backmen. School was fine. I'm really looking forward to my lesson," Bunny answered. After a little conversation Bunny's lesson started. She no longer just learned the violin from Missouri Backmen. She also got instructed on her piano and flute playing as well as singing. This had been Missouri Backmen's idea when Bunny's old talent had fully surfaced. They had decided that all the instruments deserved equal attention.

Just as her lesson was finishing Bunny got a very bad feeling. She could sense that something was wrong. "I'm sorry Missouri Backmen. But I've got to go. Something's not right," Bunny explained as she pulled Darien out of there.

"What's wrong Buns?" Darien asked full of concern.

"I'm not sure. But I think that we may finally learn something about why Ann and Alan are back." Bunny took out her communicator and called all the scouts. They would all meet at Darien and Bunny's place in five minuets.


	4. Ch 3 Discussions with a Tree

**Chapter 3: Discussions with a tree**

When they got to the apartment the other scouts, and the four generals were already there. "Oh, good, you guys are all hear already," Sailor Moon panted as she entered the apartment. "Did any of you feel the same thing I did?" As she looked around she saw that all the scouts had felt it.

"It felt like some evil force had entered Tokyo," Mars recalled.

"Yes, the sea has been rough today," Neptune added.

"But do any of you have any idea what it was?" Chibi Moon asked.

"No, but I think I know who might," announced Moon.

"Who?" questioned the curious scouts.

"The Doom tree," Moon declared. "I'm going to go talk to it."

"You can actually talk to the tree?" asked a puzzled Kunzite.

"Yes, it spoke to me last time, and asked for my help. I think it might know who or what is after it," Moon continued.

"Well, you're not going alone," Tuxedo Mask insisted. "The last time you did you got attacked."

"That was only because Ann and Alan were evil then. Nothing will happen to me," Moon reminded them.

"I think we would all feel better if someone was with you," Venus admitted.

"All right, come on Tuxedo, lets go," and with that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask ran over to Ann and Alan's apartment.

Pearl watched them leave, "I hope they'll be all right."

Hotaru put her arm around Pearl, "Don't worry. They'll be fine."

Sailor Moon was just about to knock when the door opened. "Sailor Moon! I was just coming to get you," Alan gasped when he saw them standing there. "Something is wrong with our tree, and she asked for you."

Sailor Moon hurried into the room where the Doom tree was kept. She couldn't help but think about what happened last time she went in there, but she quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head. She was surprised to see how small the tree looked. True, it had been reborn after she healed it but she had expected it to be bigger then this.

"Sailor Moon, you came," a very week voice whispered.

"Yes, I could feel something was wrong. And you did send me that dream didn't you?" Sailor Moon answered.

"Yes, my children and I need your help again. The negative force that corrupted my children those many years ago is coming after me again. I need your help to defeat it. I don't want my children to turn evil again. Please, help us," pleaded the doom tree.

"Of course I will help you," Sailor Moon reassured the tree. "My friends and I felt a negative force enter Tokyo today. It must know you are here."

"Oh no. I hoped it would take longer to find us," the tree cried. "You must stop it!"

"But do you know what it is, or how to stop it?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I don't know what it is, I've never really seen it. As for stopping it, I think your crystal should be able to destroy it. It seemed to have a lot of power."

"All right. My friends and I will try to find this force and stop it."

"Before you leave, tell me, have you and your four friends gotten stronger in my absents?"

"Yes we have," Moon conveyed, laughing. "And their are 15 of us now. Don't worry I'm sure we will be strong enough." Sailor Moon left the room so she could talk with Ann and the others. As she did she heard the sound of the flute. It was the familiar song that used to announce a cardian's arrival. Bunny smiled, she had long ago taught herself to play it. It was a lovely song.

"Alan, that was lovely," Bunny remarked as she entered the living room where they were all waiting for her. "I do love that song."

"It must have been a long time sense you heard it," Alan responded.

Bunny and Darien looked at each other and smiled. "Actually, I can play that now, just as well as you can," Bunny announced. "I've reawaken some of my old musical talents sense you left, and I taught that song to myself." Alan was shocked, he didn't think anyone else could play his songs. Then he smiled to himself, he should have realized there was nothing this girl couldn't do.

"So what did the Doom tree tell you?" Darien asked as Bunny sat down next to him.

"It told me that the same force is after it that turned it's children evil all those years ago. It wants me to destroy it with my crystal," Bunny explained.

"But are you and your crystal strong enough?" Fiori asked. "The last time I saw you use the crystal it almost killed you."

"That's true, but I've gotten stronger, plus I have more friends to help me. I should be fine," Bunny assured him.

Fiona looked worried, "But it's not right of us to ask you to put your own life in danger, just for us. Especially after what we have put you through in the past."

"Fiona, what the others did they did for what they thought was right. Anyway, that's long over. And helping others is my job. Why have the crystal if I'm not supposed to use it?" Bunny said.

"Come on Buns. We should go tell the others what's happened," Darien stated as he got up to leave. "See you all later."

Bunny and Darien walked home. They hadn't really learned that much from the tree. They still had to find this negative force, but they had no idea where to begin. When they got back to their apartment the others were all still waiting for them.

"So what did the tree have to say?" Amara asked as soon as they got in.

"Not that much. The negative force is the same one that turned it's children negative last time. But that's about as much as it knows," Bunny explained.

"So basically it up to us to find and destroy this negative force?" Mina asked.

"Right, only we have no idea where to start," Darien replied.

"Well, I'll do some research on my computer," Amy said. "Maybe I can get a fix on it."

"Right, and until then, we all have to be extra alert," Trista cautioned them.

"So what do we do know?" questioned Jadeite.

"We wait until we find something," Raye answered.

"And you just go about your normal lives?" Nephrite wondered.

"Yup, that's all we can do," Lita explained.

"And your all okay with this?" it was Zoisite's turn.

"Well, it was annoying at first, but we've all learned to deal with it," Amy admitted.

"Besides, going about their normal lives keeps them hidden from the enemies," Luna added.

"If all they did was try to find the enemy then they would stand out to much," Artemis finished.

With that decided, they all went home. Besides having a new enemy to find, they all had homework to do. After all, it was a school night.


	5. Ch 4 A Request from Home

**Chapter 4: A Request from Home**

After about a week of the 'normal' school life the scouts were no closer to finding the negative force. For the scouts this seemed pretty normal, they were used to long periods of waiting. Their boyfriends, on the other hand, were wondering if anything would happen. They failed to realize that they had only ever seen the end of a dilemma, and that they had been spared the whole waiting portion.

It was Saturday and everyone decided to go on a picnic. It was a chance to see everyone, outside of the school environment.

"So, have you been able to locate the enemy yet?" Trista asked Amy.

"No, not yet," Amy replied.

"I wish we had some information on where to find them," Zoisite added.

"We have just as much info as we ever have," Lita commented.

"So how do you ever figure out how to defeat your enemies?" Nephrite wondered.

"That's a good question, I guess we just figure it out somehow," Raye said.

"Yeah, and Luna is generally the one who does the figuring," Bunny added.

"That's not completely true," Luna insisted.

"Remember, last year it was your dreams that lead us to Pearl and Metallia," Artemis reminded them.

"And you are the one who solved those dreams," Diana finished.

"So have you had any new dreams?" Rini inquired.

"No, but I wish I would," Bunny sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out," Helios assured her.

"Well, what are we going to do for now?" Kunzite asked.

"We wait, that's all we can do," Mina said for the zillionth time.

"I have a question," Rini started.

Everyone looked at her, startled. "What is it sweety?" Bunny asked.

"If it wouldn't be inconvenient, I'd like to go visit my parents," Rini questioned.

"Are you homesick Rini?" Hotaru wanted to know.

Rini nodded, "Yes, and it's been ever so long sense I've seen them, and I did promise to visit more often."

"Of course you can, but don't stay to long. If the enemy does decide to attack we want to be at our strongest," Bunny agreed.

"Thank you," Rini smiled. "I wanted to ask you all first, because my parents sent me a letter this morning, saying that they missed me."

"Did they say anything about our new enemy?" Michelle questioned.

"No, but I'll ask them when I get there," Rini said. "Puu can I have a key please?"

Trista handed Rini a key to the fourth dimension. She was just about to leave when Helios took her hand. "Rini can I come with you?"

"I'm sorry Helios, but you already exist in Crystal Tokyo," Rini replied. "You can't come."

"Then, please, come back soon," pleaded Helios.

"I will," Rini promised before travailing to the fourth dimension.

Rini entered the Crystal Palace and walked to the parlor. She reminded herself that she was now the crowed princess, that meant no running. As she entered the parlor she had to repeat this to herself again, for her mother was waiting for her.

Rini approached her parents, and dropped a curtsy, "Hello Mother and Father. I've come for a visit, just as you requested."

Before she had finished speaking her mother was hugging her close. "Welcome home Small Lady. We've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry I haven't visited, I know I promised I would, but..." Rini didn't really have an excuse for not returning home.

"It's okay Small Lady. We know you like being in the past. It's probably a lot more fun for you, not having to act like a princess," King Endymion said while hugging his daughter.

"Besides, all your loved ones are there," another voice said.

Rini looked around for the owner of that voice, "Helios!" Rini ran to the arms of her love.

"Maiden, it's been so long," Helios conveyed.

"I was just telling you that you couldn't come with me," Rini commented. "So how is everyone? Where's Hotaru?"

"They're all fine. I believe Hotaru is in the gardens with Jet. We didn't tell her that we asked you to come, just in case you couldn't make it," Neo-Queen Serenity informed her daughter.

"Why don't you two go find her?" Endymion suggested. Rini and Helios bowed and went to find Hotaru. Rini was so caught up with being home she had totally forgotten about the new threat facing the scouts.

Rini and Helios talked as the went to find Hotaru. When they did hear her and Jet talking Rini pulled Helios aside. "I've got an idea. I want to surprise Hotaru, so why don't you go pull Jet away for a second so that I can."

"Okay Little Maiden. But I want some time alone with you too," Helios jokingly agreed.

When Rini saw Helios and Jet walk away she walked up behind Hotaru. "Wonderful weather we're having?"

"Yes it is..." Hotaru started as she turned around. "Rini! When did you get back?"

"Just now. I wanted to surprise you. That's why I had Helios pull Jet away from you. You two are still glued at the hip," Rini joked as she embraced her friend.

"Hello Princess. It's nice to see you again," it was Hotaru's cat, Apallo talking.

"Apallo! It's nice to see you, and you know you can call me Rini."

"Hello brother. How are you?" Diana inquired.

They went to find Helios and Jet again and had a wonderful long chat. "So not much has been happening here huh?"

"Nope. At this rate the Asteroid Scouts will never be able to get any real training," Hotaru thought aloud.

"They should come back with me. They should have plenty of opportunities to train soon, if… Oh my god! I forgot all about that!" Rini exclaimed.

"Forgot all about what?" asked a dismayed Helios.

"I promised them I'd ask Mother about it. Come on, I need to go talk to her," Rini hurried back to the palace. Helios, Hotaru and Jet followed behind her, having no idea what was going on.

When they got back to the parlor the other scouts were already there. Neo-Queen Serenity was just telling them that Rini had returned.

"Mother, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I promised them that I'd ask you about something," Rini gushed as she approached her mother.

"What are you talking about Small Lady," Serenity asked looking from her daughter to Helios, Hotaru and Jet, who had just entered.

"I'll explain. You see, the scouts are facing another enemy back hom… I mean in the past," Rini didn't want to call the past her home, she didn't want anyone to think that she liked it better then Crystal Tokyo. "And they only have a few leads on it and they were wondering if you knew anything about it?"

"Well, I don't think so. Why don't you tell us exactly what's going on," Serenity suggested. Rini explained all about Bunny's latest dream, and the doom tree returning and everything.

"So when I told them that I was coming here for a visit they just wanted to know," Rini finished her tale.

"Wow, Ann and Alan have returned. How are they doing?" Lita inquired. She had had a little crush on Alan the first time he visited Earth.

"They're all doing fine. They are happy that Fiori and Fiona have joined them," Rini shared.

"Fiori. It's been a long time sense I've seen him," Endymion sighed.

"I'm sorry I can't be more help to you, but apparently this new enemy isn't effecting the time line. At lest not yet. However, I do now some people who would be happy to help you," Serenity declared. She left the room for a moment and returned with the Asteroid scout.

"Ceres, Pallas, Juna, Vesta! It's been so long," Rini giggled as she jumped up to embrace her scouts.

"Princess Rini, welcome home," Juna greeted her.

"Oh, you know you can just call me Rini."

Ceres looked questionably at Neo-Queen Serenity, who nodded, "So how is everything going in the past Rini?"

"Pretty good. No one has lost their powers or anything like that."

"However, there is a situation there that might present an opportunity for you four to train more," Serenity informed them.

"Really?" Vesta asked excitedly.

"Oh, we get to go the past again? Goody it's so much fun there!" Pallas laughed. They all sat down while Rini explained the situation again.

"So you don't know anything about the enemy?" Juna inquired.

"Only that it's the same negative force that corrupted the doom tree's children last time. And that it has entered Tokyo," Rini stated.

"Well, if there is an enemy, then I suppose that you should return to the past Small Lady," Serenity started.

"Oh please don't send me back yet. At lest let me stay the night. Besides, they probably haven't even found the enemy yet," Rini pleaded.

They all smiled. They were happy to see that Rini wanted to stay so much. For a while they had been thinking that she liked the past better then Crystal Tokyo. They were glad to see they were wrong. "Of course you can stay, if you want to," Serenity agreed. "I don't get to see you nearly enough."

"None of us do," Helios whispered, putting his arm around Rini.

"So you get a day of fun. What do you want to do?" Raye asked.

"Ummm... Well, there is something, but all you girls have to promise to do it with me, no matter what," Rini had a mischefish gleam in her eye.

"Okay, we promise," Amy assured her.

"So what is it?" Mina wondered.

Rini got Luna-P and made 15 jump ropes, "It's a jump rope competition." They all laughed. They had forgotten that Bunny had introduced Rini to one of her favorite past times.

"All right, we did promise her," Amara said as she took one of the ropes.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I think I want to change before I try jumping rope again," Serenity smiled as she looked down at her dress.

"I've got an idea," Endymion started. "Why don't we all get changed and have a picnic out in the gardens the way we used to?"

Everyone readily agreed to that. As they all went off to change Rini picked up Diana. "They all seem happy to have you back," Diana stated.

"Yes, and I'm happy to be back. I just wish that we could sneak into Mother's room again like we used to," Rini murmured. "I wish Mother trusted me enough to allow me in it."

What Rini didn't realize is that her mother was just coming to get her. "Small Lady is old enough now for me to allow her to enter. Besides, I know she used to sneak in all the time, and what she saw helped the scouts out," Serenity thought allowed to herself. She was just in time to here Rini's wish. "Of course I trust you Rini."

"Mother!" Rini was startled. "I know you do, but..."

"But what's in my room is very special, and I think it's time I showed it to you." Rini jumped up and followed. "Come on Diana, Luna and Artemis are already in there."

While Serenity changed into a blue pleated skirt (not unlike her old school uniform's) and a white peasant top, Rini and Diana looked all around her room. They saw the case that held Neo-Queen Serenity's Silver Imperium Crystal and the picture of the Purity Chalice. They also saw the Queen's scepter that she got after defeating Nehalania. On the dresser where many jewels and trinkets, and everything in the room Rini loved. When Serenity was ready for the picnic they left.

"Thank you for allowing me in your room Mother," Rini sighed.

"Your welcome. I have to remind myself that you aren't a little girl anymore. It's time I start educating you to be queen," admitted Serenity.

"But for now we are just going to have fun, like in the olden days," Endymion interrupted.

Everyone was ready for a fun picnic. When Rini looked at them all in common clothing it was hard for her to remember that she was in Crystal Tokyo, they looked so much like their past selves. After a jump rope competition, that, not surprisingly, Rini won, they played a game of leap frog and then settled down for their picnic.

"It's funny, we were just going to have a picnic when I left," Rini commented. "There are only two things missing from this one."

"And what would that be?" Michelle wondered.

"One would be Bunny, Hotaru and you, Michelle, performing for us, most likely on the violin," Rini stated.

"Why would we always play the violin at a picnic?" Hotaru asked.

"That brings us to number two, Miss Caya's ice-cream," Rini laughed. "You would play the violin in return for the ice-cream."

"Well, I don't think we should leave either of those things out, do you Serenity?" Raye asked.

"Most certainly not!" and she pulled her violin out from behind the picnic basket. "You see, I remembered that you told me Bunny had been playing."

"And now for the ice-cream," a familiar voice said behind Rini.

"Miss Caya! Missouri Backmen! How are you?" Rini exploded when she turned around.

"We're fine. Just fine. I still have a little ice-cream shop over there," Miss Caya pointed to a small building Rini hadn't noticed.

"And I still give music lessons to inspiring young musicians," Missouri Backmen added. Rini loved that picnic. It was perfect, she was with everyone she loved, well except for Pluto. But she was home, and it showed her that being a princess didn't mean giving up all her fun.

After the picnic Rini and Helios spent some time alone. "Little Maiden, I really have missed you. Even if I'm not in Elysion I don't get to be with you all the time."

"I'm sorry Helios. I never really thought about the fact that you would always have to miss me when I traveled through time. I just took for granted that you where always there for me," whispered Rini.

"But you are here now, and that's what counts." Helios embraced his beloved tenderly. It seemed that no matter what he did somehow he would always be missing Rini. Even while he got to be with her now, he knew that his past self must be missing her terribly.

The next day, after breakfast, Rini and the asteroid scouts prepared to leave. The asteroid scouts were very exited to be returning to the past. Rini was happy as well, but like every time she had to travel through time, part of her wanted to stay where she was.

"Good-bye Rini, have fun," Lita said.

"Don't forget to do your homework," Amy reminded the asteroid scouts. "You'll have to go to school now."

"Bye everyone!" Ceres called.

"I'll miss you Rini. But I'll be practicing my jump rope, you wont bet me next time," Hotaru giggled.

"Return soon, Little Maiden," Helios whispered giving her a kiss good-bye.

"Good-bye Mother. I'll see you soon," and Rini and the asteroid scouts entered the fourth dimension.


	6. Ch 5 Unfortunate News

**Chapter 5:** **Unfortunate News**

The first thing Rini did when returning to the present was go to Bunny and Darien's apartment, with the asteroid scouts. She figured it would be the best place to have everyone meet.

Bunny was just starting to wonder when Rini would return when she heard that familiar knock on the door. "Hi you guys! I'm back" Rini cried running into the apartment.

"Hey Rini. Did you have a good visit?" Bunny inquired.

"Yup, I sure did. And guess what?" Rini quizzed. "The asteroid scouts came back with me. They get to train here too."

"Hello Bunny, Darien," Ceres said as she entered the apartment.

"There was nothing for us to do in Crystal Tokyo so Neo-Queen Serenity said we could come train with Chibi Moon, " Juna explained.

"We're going to have so much fun," Pallas laughed.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to see you again," Bunny smiled. While this had been going on Darien had called the scouts over, as well as the generals and Helios. When they all arrived Rini told them about her trip.

"It was a lot of fun. We had a picnic just like the ones we have here. Mother even played the violin and we got ice-cream," Rini was full of excitement.

"I'm glad you had fun," Trista grinned.

"But did your Mother know anything about our new enemy?" Amy asked.

"Unfortunately no. Apparently this new enemy isn't effecting the time line," Rini explained.

"That's okay. Guess we just have to wait a little longer," Michelle sighed.

Rini nodded, and lend closer to Helios. Having seen how much he missed her in the future made her feel bad. She always got to be with him. But he would always be without her. "I'm glad your back Little Maiden," Helios whispered.

After they had all talked for a while they drifted home. They all had school the next day. The Asteroid Scouts where very exited. Even though they were in 9th grade which meant preparing for the high school entrance exams.

"Good night Bunny," Luna yawned that night.

"Good night Luna," Bunny responded petting Luna a few times. "Good night Darien."

"Night Buns. Sweet dreams," Darien said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Bunny fell right to sleep, and she did have dreams. It was her mother, Queen Serenity, calling to her, "Daughter, come visit me, I think I have some information for you..."

"Mother!" Bunny gasped as she awoke. Darien and Luna were awake now too. "Mother was calling to me. She said she had some information for us."

"Really? That's good, maybe we can finally get somewhere on this case," Luna mumbled still half asleep.

"So when are we going to go see her?" Darien asked. Bunny never went to the Moon anymore without Darien.

"Isn't the full moon next Friday night? I think we should go then. We should probably invite the others too. This could be important," Bunny reasoned.

Later that day Bunny called the scouts. They all agreed to go to the Moon. All of their boyfriends were invited as well.

It was Friday night and everyone had gathered at Darien and Bunny's apartment. They were all excited to be going to the Moon. Bunny and Darien went on a semi regular basis, but the rest hadn't been there in over a year. Some hadn't ever been to the Moon, at lest in this life time.

"So we finally get to visit the Moon," Jet exclaimed.

"I've really missed it," Jade commented.

"Are you all ready?" Artemis asked.

"Yup," everyone agreed.

"So let's get to the park," Bunny suggested.

When they got to the park they formed a circle around the three cats, Pearl, Jet, and Jade. They all joined hands and concentrated their power on going to the Moon, then they started to repeat "Scout Power."

Everyone always enjoyed the trip to the Moon. It was a breath taking experiences, traveling through space. "Hey look! Japan looks so small now," Pearl giggled. When they arrived at Mare Serenitatis they all morphed into the cloths they wore during the Silver Millennium.

Princess Serenity lead the way to the prayer room, where they could contacted Queen Serenity. "Hello Daughter. I'm glad to see you," Queen Serenity greeted.

"Hello Mother," Princess Serenity replied with a curtsy. "I brought everyone along, because you said you had some information for us.

"Yes," Queen Serenity affirmed. "Hello everyone. It's nice to see you all."

"It's nice to see you as well," Princess Venus replied.

"I've missed you," Pearl said.

"I've missed you as well Pearl," Queen Serenity agreed.

"Oh Mother, these are Jet and Jade. We meet them last year after returning from a visit here. They and Hotaru and Pearl are very close," Princess Serenity introduced two of the new members of the group.

"Hello your majesty," the twins said as they bowed.

"Welcome, I'm glad to see that more people are remembering the Silver Millennium. I'm also glad you two found Hotaru and Pearl again," grinned Queen Serenity.

"Good evening Grandmother," Princess Rini giggled as she curtseyed.

"Good evening Rini," Queen Serenity loved seeing her granddaughter.

"I'd like you to meet Helios," Princess Rini continued, pulling Helios forward by the hand.

"Good evening your majesty. I'm glad I finally get a chance to meet you," Helios bowed.

"I'm glad I finally get to meet you. I've heard a lot about you," Queen Serenity returned.

"And these are the Asteroid Scouts, Ceres, Pallas, Juna, and Vesta," Princess Pluto introduced. "They are Rini's scouts from the future."

"Hello your majesty. It's an honor to meet you," Ceres remarked as they curtsied.

"It's nice to meet you to. Wow, more people from the future. I hope you will still visit me then," Queen Serenity replied.

"So, what do you have to tell us?" Prince Endymion asked.

"Well, I understand that the so called doom tree has returned, along with four of it children," Queen Serenity started.

"Yes. It told us that the negative force was after it again," Princess Mercury agreed.

"All the same, we don't know anything about this negative force," Princess Neptune added.

"That is what I called you here to tell you. I believe I know where the negative force is hiding," Queen Serenity declared.

"Really? Where?" Princess Saturn wondered.

Queen Serenity looked at Helios and Endymion, with a troubled look, "I'm afraid that the negative force in hiding in Elysion."

"What? No way," Princess Mars gasped. They all turned to Endymion and Helios.

"I - I had no idea," Endymion stammered.

"Neither did I," Helios echoed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it true. Now, I must leave you. Please come again soon. I hope I've been helpful," and Queen Serenity disappeared.

"Oh Endymion, I'm so sorry," Princess Serenity comforted.

"Is there anything I can do Helios?" Princess Rini questioned.

"Let's return to Earth," suggested Kunzite.

They returned to the park, and made their way to Bunny and Darien's place. It was only around 1 a.m. so Rini got sleeping bags and pillows for everyone, curtesy of Luna-P.

"Well, at lest we now know where the enemy is hiding," Amara said glumly.

"You know, I think I liked the waiting better," Zoisite stated.

"Hey, finding out who our enemy is can be tough sometimes," Mina reminded them.

"I guess our next course of action should be going to Elysion," Nephrite speculated.

"To think of lovely Elysion in the hands of negativity again..." Bunny started, but couldn't find the words.

"It's my fault," Helios announced.

"How can you even think that Helios?" Lita asked.

"I should have been in Elysion, protecting it," Helios declared "Not here, with..."

Rini put her arms around Helios, "It's my fault to. I'm the reason you left." Rini put her head on Helios' shoulder and began to cry.

"It's neither of your faults. How do we know that they wouldn't have gotten into Elysion even if you had been there?" Bunny demanded.

"Bunny's right. Lets not waste time blaming ourselves," Darien said, pulling himself out of his thoughts.

"Right. Let's get some rest and talk about it in the morning," Juna agreed.

They all laid down and were about to go to sleep when Pallas started to giggle. "What is it Pallas?" Vesta asked.

"I was just remembering the last time we all had a sleep-over," Pallas giggled.

The other's didn't get it but suddenly Bunny began to laugh as well, "You're right Pallas. That was fun."

"Would someone like to fill me in on the joke?" Jet questioned. The other's just shrugged, they couldn't remember why they were laughing. Meanwhile, Bunny and Pallas were getting louder.

"Would you please just tell us?" Raye demanded.

"How 'bout I show you?" Bunny laughed out. The others where still puzzled, 'till Raye was eating Bunny's pillow.

"Why you!" and Raye through it back at Bunny, who ducked so it hit Darien. Then it was time for an all out pillow fight, just like last time.


	7. Ch 6 It was Here

**Chapter 6: It was Here**

The next morning they all were still rather glum. The fact that the negative force had invaded Elysion created a problem. If Elysion was captured it made Earth an easier target. Somehow, they didn't think that this negative force was just after the doom tree anymore.

"So what do we do now?" Jet asked.

"As far as I can see we have two options: 1) we go to Elysion, asses the damage and, possibly, face the enemy; and 2) we stay here and try to find out more about our enemy, then go to Elysion," Luna proclaimed.

"So either way we end up in Elysion," Jade observed. "It's just a matter of when."

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not going to stay around here and hope to find something out about our enemy, while it's destroying Elysion!" Darien declared.

"You're right. We need to see how Elysion is being affected," Jadeite agreed.

"But you shouldn't go rushing into this," Artemis cautioned. "What if you run into the enemy while you are there?"

"Then we will just have to fight," Bunny replied, putting her arms around Darien. There was no way he was going somewhere dangerous without her.

"That's right!" all the scouts agreed. Luna, Artemis and Diana just looked at each other. Would these scouts ever learn to think _before_ they acted?

They stood in the circle again, and telaported to Elysion. Normally this trip was very happy, but this time they were all filled with foreboding. When they arrived in Elysion they were somewhat relieved.

"Well, it looks a lot like it did last time," Raye observed.

"Yeah, so where's this new enemy?" Lita wondered.

"What's wrong Helios?" Rini asked. She had just looked at Helios and he seemed troubled. When the other's turned to see they noticed Darien and his generals also looked troubled.

"What is it? What's going on?" Bunny asked, full of concern.

"It may look the same, but Elysion certainly doesn't feel the same," Helios remarked.

"He's right. There is something majorly wrong here," Darien affirmed.

"Let's go to the prayer tower, we might be able to see something there," Helios suggested. They all went to the prayer tower. The more the scouts were in Elysion the more they could also feel that something was terribly wrong.

When they got to the prayer tower they got their first evidence that something was wrong. The last time they had been there everything had been restored to it's condition during the Golden Kingdom. Now they saw that the prayer tower was cracked, and had fallen in on itself.

Helios feel on his knees, "I should have been here," he sobbed.

Rini knelt down to comfort him, "You couldn't have done anything, and you might have been hurt had you been here."

"Well, I guess that proves they have been here. So where are they now?" Amara wondered allowed.

"They could be anywhere," Pallas grumbled.

"Wait, I'll see if I can get a fix on them with my computer," Amy said, while activating her mini computer.

Pearl had been looking around and now came over to Bunny, Darien, Rini and Helios. "Bunny. I was wondering, why did they only destroy the prayer tower?"

"What do you mean?" Bunny asked, puzzled.

"Well, the rest of the palace and it's grounds are fine. So why did the enemy just destroy the prayer tower and then leave?" Pearl explained. The others looked at each other, why indeed.

"I've located them!" Amy called. The others all rushed over to her. "They are on the other side on Elysion. At the furthest point from the prayer tower. They seem to have built their own palace there."

"Scouts, I think we've seen enough here. Let's return, there's something we need to consider," Luna directed. They all agreed and returned to Darien and Bunny's place.

"So we've found the negative force, now all we need to do is figure out how to destroy it," Diana commented.

"I think I have an idea about that," Luna replied.

"What do you mean, Luna?" Mina questioned.

"Well, the negative force was hiding as far away from the prayer tower as they could," Luna started.

"And they only destroyed, or even damaged, the prayer tower," added Pearl.

"And they only go after the doom tree when it's children are happy," Trista observed.

"So it would seem that it's not trying to just destroy the doom tree or Earth..." Amara continued.

"But has some other purpose," Michelle finished.

"So now we just need to figure out what that purpose is," Darien declared.


	8. Ch 7 Destroying Happiness?

**Chapter 7: Destroying Happiness?**

"Obviously it doesn't like something to do with happiness and prayer," Juna pointed out.

"But what is it that it doesn't like?" Jet wondered.

"I guess we are back to the waiting stage, right?" Jadeite assumed.

"Right," Raye affirmed.

"So I guess I'll see you all in school on Monday," Bunny said as the others left. She looked over at Darien. Ever sense their trip to the Moon he had seemed depressed. She went over and sat next to him. "Darien, what's wrong?" Bunny asked as she put her arms around him.

"I just can't help thinking that Elysion is in danger," sighed Darien. Bunny put her head on his shoulder. She knew that there was nothing she could do to help. All they could do was wait until they had more information on this enemy. But she swore to herself that this enemy would pay for making Darien so upset.

Sunday past quietly. Everyone had their homework that they had ignored because of their trips. There were no trips to the mall or the movies for them. All the people from Elysion were to depressed, and their girlfriends didn't know what to do.

Rini and Helios were together at the park. Rini had been doing her homework when Helios had called. Rini wasn't really sure why he had wanted her to meet him at the park. And sense they had meet Helios hadn't really said anything.

"Helios, I wish you would talk to me," Rini pleaded. "I know you're upset, but you shouldn't keep your feelings inside."

"You're right Maiden. But how can I explain how I feel?" Helios sighed. "My home is now the hiding place of a negative force."

Rini put her head on his shoulder, "I know. And you blame yourself. I felt the same way when the Black Moon attacked Crystal Tokyo. If only I hadn't taken my mother's Silver Crystal..."

"But it was only with your help that Sailor Moon defeated the Doom Phantom," Helios reminded her. "And it wasn't your fault that the Black Moon attacked." Rini just gave him this look. "And it's not my fault that the negative force is hiding in Elysion. Thank you Maiden." Helios smiled, though sadly, at Rini. Rini smiled back. She was glad she had been able to help Helios feel better.

On Monday morning everyone meet to walk to school together. Only today there was no laughing and joking. Everyone was thinking about the new enemy. At school Molly could tell that something was up with Bunny. She had started to get used to this, although she never found out why. Every once and a while Bunny and her friends would get all serious over something, and then everything would be all right again.

"Hey Bunny. What's up?" Molly asked cheerfully.

"Hi Molly. Not much. How about you?" Bunny responded, trying to sound happy.

"Well, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the arcade after school today?" Molly asked, though she knew that when Bunny and her friends were like this Bunny would say no. Molly just wanted Bunny to know she was there for her.

"I'm sorry Molly. I can't today. I've got something I have to do," Bunny had long ago stopped making up excuses for Molly. She knew that Molly understood.

Melvin came over then. He and Molly started to chat but Bunny just kind of sat there, thinking. Molly and Melvin decided to leave her alone. They knew sooner or latter she would be back to herself.

"I wish I knew what was bothering Bunny," Molly wished.

"And Lita and Mina," Melvin added.

"They seem to have some sort of secret. And every now and then it makes them really sad," Molly commented. "I wonder what that secret is."

"This all seemed to start when Ann returned," Melvin pointed out.

"Yeah. She's strange. She and her brother just showed up four years ago, and then just left. Now they just show up again," reminded Molly.

"Wait a minute. Four years ago, when they first showed up. Didn't Bunny and her friends get sad then too?" Melvin declared.

"Yeah, your right. But they all seem to be friends. I wonder if they all share the same secret?" Molly speculated.

Unaware that Molly and Melvin were getting very close to figuring things out, Bunny, Lita, Mini and Ann were talking.

"So the negative force is hiding in Elysion? Well, at lest we know where it is now," Ann reasoned.

"Now, if we could only figure out how to destroy it," Bunny was saying when the teacher came in and started class. All discussions where interrupted until lunch.

Everyone meet for lunch like always. "Hi Bunny," Pearl called.

"Hey Pearl, guys. What's up?" Bunny replied.

"Not much," Jet mumbled. They all ate in silence for a while. Everyone was strangely depressed. True there was the enemy to think about, but normal they weren't this down about it.

"So Bunny mentioned that you found where the enemy is hiding," Ann suddenly stated.

"Um-hum, it's in Elysion," Jade mumbled.

"Hey Bunny, I meant to ask you before, where is Elysion?" Ann wondered.

The others looked up, then realized that Ann had no reason to know about Elysion. "Well, it's not so much where it is as what it is," Bunny started. "Elysion is sort of like the soul of the Earth."

"Back during the Silver Millennium, Elysion was where Prince Endymion's Golden Kingdom was," Rini answered. "Helios is the priest who takes care of it."

Ann nodded. "So that's why your all upset about the enemy being there."

"Well, it's not only that," Ceres admitted.

"Then what?" Ann wondered.

"If Elysion gets corrupted by evil, it makes taking over the Earth very easy," Bunny explained. Ann's eyes got wide. She hadn't realized that the Earth might be in trouble too. 'Bong! Bong!'

"It's time for class," Amy muttered. They all got up to go in.

"Hey Bunny, I think we should all get together to discuss this," Ann suggested.

"Your probably right. Why don't you and Alan, Fiori, and Fiona come over to my place after school?" Bunny agreed. "That's generally where we all meet now."

"All right, see you then," they all said as they left.

The rest of day went by much like the morning. After school Bunny reminded Lita, Mina and Amy to invite the generals over. They called Raye to tell her about it too, and Hotaru got Amara, Michelle and Trista.

When Bunny, Pearl, and Jade arrived at the apartment they told Darien and Luna about the meeting. "Good, I was just thinking we should talk to the tree's children," Luna replied. Only Luna, Artemis and Diana weren't depressed. However, they had started to notice how everyone else was and it worried them. Soon everyone was there.

"Hi everyone," Artemis greeted them cheerfully.

"So what have you learned?" Fiori got right to business.

"The enemy is hiding in Elysion," Bunny started.

Fiori started to ask a question but Hotaru interrupted him, "Elysion is where Darien's Golden Kingdom was during the Silver Millennium."

"And Helios and the generals are from there as well," Raye continued.

"It's like the soul of the Earth," Helios explained.

"And if it's captured by negativity the Earth is in a lot of trouble," Darien finished.

"The only good thing is that the enemy doesn't seem to be taking it over," Pearl pointed out.

"True, it only destroyed the prayer tower," Jade agreed.

"And they were hiding at the farthest point from the prayer tower," Zoisite stated.

"So basically, the enemy went to Elysion, destroyed the prayer tower, and then just did nothing?" Fiona asked, some what amazed.

"We don't know that they did nothing," Trista answered.

"True, just because they are hiding in Elysion, they still might be effecting the Earth in some way," Artemis declared.

"So now we need to figure out what that way is," Vesta sighed, "No problem" as she rolled her eyes.

They all just sat and thought for a while. What was this enemy up to? How was the destruction of the prayer tower and corrupting the doom tree's children connected? That's what they were all asking themselves.

"Wait a minute," Michelle cried. "What if this new enemy isn't after anything?"

"What are you talking about Michelle? Oh course it's after something," Amara stated.

"No, she's right," Fiori said suddenly. "Think about, Casemion Blossom wasn't after anything but destroying Earth."

"Exactly, what if this enemy is just trying to destroy something?" Michelle explained.

"So what are they trying to destroy?" Pallas questioned.

"Yeah, wouldn't they have attacked by now if they wanted to destroy the Earth?" Juna speculated.

"Well, how are the doom tree's children and the prayer tower related?" Amy muttered. "What would it be destroying with both?"

"But it didn't destroy us," Ann pointed out.

"Yeah, it only turned us all evil," Alan admitted.

"Wait, think about _when_ this force attacked the doom tree," Trista insisted.

"It was only when they were really happy," Kunzite realized.

"And the prayer tower is where Helios would pray to keep Earth safe and happy," Rini recalled.

"So maybe this new enemy is trying to destroy some form of happiness," Darien summed up.

They all smiled momentarily, but soon they were all gloomy again. It didn't seem to really matter anymore. So what if they'd figured out why the enemy was here; they still had no idea how to defeat it.

"If the enemy is trying to destroy happiness, they are doing a really good job," Diana insisted. Luna and Artemis agreed, but the others didn't seem to hear. Soon everyone started to go home. It didn't look like they were going to figure anything else out, so why sit around in Darien and Bunny's place?


	9. Ch 8 The Redeans

**Chapter 8: The Redeans**

A week had past sense they had come to the conclusion that the negative force was trying to destroy some sort of happiness. Nothing else had really happened. Everyone went about they're daily routine. Although each day they cared less and less about it.

Luna, Artemis, and Diana noticed this. On Sunday evening they were all talking. "Have you noticed how glum everyone is?" Diana asked.

"Yes, and I don't like it," Luna replied.

"You're right. I mean the scouts always get alittle down when a new enemy appears, but this is worse then ever," Artemis continued.

"And you'd think that with all the experience they've had they wouldn't worry so much," Diana assumed.

"Do you suppose that our new enemy might somehow be responsible for this?" Luna questioned.

"It's possible. I think we should fallow the scouts to school tomorrow. We need to see if anyone else is getting as depressed," Artemis suggested. Luna and Diana agreed. They normally didn't go to the school, because cats don't normally fallow their owners around. But they need information.

The next morning, when Bunny and Pearl left Luna followed them. The first thing she noticed was that they didn't say good-bye to Darien. At first Darien seemed to notice something was wrong, but then went back to what ever it was he was doing. When she meet up with Artemis and Diana they tried to stay alittle behind the scouts, so they wouldn't be noticed.

"Mina didn't even noticed that I left with her," Artemis told them.

"Yeah, and Rini didn't seem like herself this morning," Diana added.

"Well, Pearl and Bunny didn't say good-bye to Darien this morning," Luna gasped. "I couldn't believe it." Diana and Artemis knew that it was serious. Bunny and Darien would always say good-bye. Sometimes it could take them five minutes to do it. Just then they realized they were at school. Luna and Artemis followed Mina, Bunny, Lita and Ann to their class. Strangely, no one seemed to notice the two cats walking around the school. Or, if they did, no one seemed to care.

When Bunny got to class she saw Molly siting in her desk. Bunny walked over and said "Hey Molly," and then sat down. She received a small grunt of acknowledgment. Luna and Artemis looked at each other, Molly never acted like that.

Melvin came in next and didn't even acknowledge Bunny. He did, however, start up a lively conversation with Molly. A minute ago Molly seemed to be completely depressed, now she was acting like nothing was wrong in the world. Luna and Artemis noticed this with alot of students. In response to some they seemed to be bitter enemy's, although Luna and Artemis knew they were good friends, then to other people they were normal. This was not right.

At lunch time Luna and Artemis meet Diana. "So what was Rini's class like?" Artemis asked.

"It was weird. Some of the kids, who are really good friends, treated each other like enemies. Momo wouldn't even talk to Rini," Diana explained.

"It was the same with Molly and Bunny," Luna admitted. "This has to be the new enemy at work."

Eating lunch with Melvin, Molly started to wonder about Bunny again. "So why do you think she has started to ignore me Melvin?"

"I think that she and her friends have a secret that they don't want to share with us," Melvin replied.

"But Bunny used to tell me everything. What is it she can tell her new friends that she can't tell me?" Molly was upset, and angry.

"I think that Bunny doesn't care for you as much as you care for her," Melvin said. "And I think that we should discover her secret and expose her and her friends for what they really are." Molly agreed. If Bunny couldn't tell her something, then that something had to be bad. And now, always diching her, and then expecting to be friends again in a month or so… no that had to stop. Unfortunately Luna, Artemis and Diana did not here Molly and Melvin's plan.

Queen Ralcea was chuckling in an evil manner when King Rodo entered the room. "Our plan is working."

"Yes, we shall soon have our revenge on the Sailor Scouts," King Rodo agrees.

Long ago, during the Silver Millennium, there lived a people called the Redeans that lived on the planet Redicea. They were an evil race. They were under the rule of Queen Ralcea and King Rodo.

The Redeans wanted to expand their empire. They had heard of the glories of the Moon Kingdom and decided they wanted to take control of it. However, the Redeans were smarter then Queen Metallia would be, they decided that it would be useless to attack the Moon when all the other planets could come to it's aid. Queen Ralcea and King Rodo decided that they would attack each planet separately, leaving the Moon and the Earth to the end, when they would be helpless.

The Redeans decided to attack the planet Pluto first. This was for two reasons. One, Pluto was the smallest planet, and the furthest away from the Moon. The other reason was because it's personal sailor scout was never there, because Sailor Pluto guarded the gates of time.

The Redean's plan was to quietly take over Pluto. They figured that by the time the other planets figured out what happened it would be to late. Once they had control over Pluto the Redeans where going to move in planet by planet until only the Earth and it's Moon were left. Then they would attack and take control of the Moon Kingdom.

The plan for taken control of the planet was simple enough. First they would create chaos on the planet. This was done by turning some friends against each other for no apparent reason. Also, the people of the planet would become lethargic and depressed. This made them all the more vonerable to suggestion. Then the Redeans would come along and make order out of chaos, their kind of order. The people of the planet would never realize what happened because they would be so thankful of the order.

This plan seemed full proof. Sailor Pluto was forbidden from leaving her post at the gates of time, and the scouts from the other planets were busy with their own affairs. What the Redeans didn't realize was that Pluto could watch what was happening on her planet even while at her post. When she saw her planet being invaded she immediately told Queen Serenity.

Queen Serenity called all the Sailor Scouts together to help defend Pluto. Well, all except Saturn, she didn't want the planet to be destroyed. With the cooperation of the scouts, their combined powers pushed the Redeans back to planet Redicea. That's when the Redeans decided they wanted to do away with all cooperation everywhere. And they had vowed to make the Sailor Scouts pay.

"It was so nice of the Sailor Scouts to gather themselves on the same planet for us," Queen Ralcea commented. "It makes our job a whole lot easier that way."

"Yes, and to have secret identities that they hide from their closest friends, why braking their trust in each other will be a snap," King Rodo chucked, cruelly.

"And to think that no one is even guarding Elysion anymore. It makes the perfect hiding place," continued Ralcea. "And it makes taking away their happiness so much easier."

"We shall soon have our revenge on those pesky little Sailor Scouts. They have ruined our work for the last time!" Rodo howled.

Everything was going according to their plan. Once the Redeans had discovered that Sailor Moon had helped the doom tree and it's children escape from their hold the Redeans had decided to use the doom tree for bait. They had waited until two more of it's children had joined it and then gone after it again. Just as they hoped, the doom tree went to Earth seeking Sailor Moon's help again.

The Redeans had followed, but had invaded Elysion first. They knew that the Prince and Priest of Elysion would be easy pray once their home was the hiding place of evil. The Redeans had destroyed the prayer tower, just to make sure everyone realized how much trouble Elysion was in.

Then the Redeans had discovered Sailor Moon's secret identity, and found out about Molly and Melvin. It was easy to turn Molly and Melvin against Bunny, because they were already suspicious of her. Once Molly and Melvin discovered the truth behind Bunny's secret the Redeans knew that it would cause chaos and distrust amongst the scouts.

Everything was working out just as they had planed. Already they could see the people of Earth turning against their friends. When the Sailor Scouts have only each other left, but also distrusted each other, then would be the time for the Redeans to strike.


	10. Ch 9 Discussions

**Chapter 9: Discussions**

Two days later Luna, Artemis and Diana were very worried. Something was terribly wrong. Everyone in Tokyo seemed to be going crazy. Best friends were turning into bitter enemies. But only some of them, others grew closer in the bond against a common enemy. To top it all off, everyone seemed depressed.

This would be bad enough under normal circumstances, the scouts would simply find the problem and fix it. However, all the scouts were depressed too! And, though they hadn't turned on each other, many had lost their good friends. Momo and Rini never spoke anymore. Molly and Melvin were definitely up to something, though the cat's couldn't tell what, but Bunny didn't even seem to notice.

"I'm worried Mama," Diana confided to Luna.

"So am I. If things keep up the scouts wont care if the new enemy strikes," Luna conveyed.

"You're right Luna. We have to do something and fast," Artemis agreed. "I wouldn't be surprised if the new enemy had something to do with all that's happening now."

"I think we should call a scout meeting," Luna demanded.

"We should have Ann, Alan, Fiori and Fiona too. As well as the generals and Jade and Jet," Diana added.

Luna called all the scouts, who were still at school, on their communicators, "Scouts, we are having a meeting today at Bunny's place. Invite everyone! Including the doom tree gang." Bunny, Mini, and Lita groaned together.

Then Bunny turned to Ann, "Hey Ann!" she whispered, "Luna wants us all to meet at my place this afternoon. Can you tell Alan, Fiori and Fiona?"

"Sure. I wonder what Luna wants?" Ann grumbled.

What none of them realized was that Molly and Melvin were listening. "So everyone's going to Bunny's place this afternoon, huh?" Molly repeated.

"It appears so. We should fallow them. Then we can find who's involved with this secret," Melvin replied.

"I wonder why Bunny said that Luna wants them all over. Luna is Bunny's cat!" Molly wondered.

"Maybe it's a code they use," Melvin speculated.

After school everyone was at Bunny and Darien's apartment, though none seemed to happy about it. Molly and Melvin were listening at the door.

"What is it Luna?" Bunny whined. She was turning back into the crybaby she was when Luna first meet her.

"Oh shut up Meatball Head!" Raye snapped.

"Raye! Don't call me that!" Bunny screeched.

"Can it you two!" Luna shouted. Bunny and Raye were in the mist of sticking their tongues out at each other. They turned to Luna alittle surprised.

"Look at you. You haven't had a fight like this in well over a year," Artemis pointed out.

"So, what do you expect from a crybaby like Bunny?" Rini jeered.

"Rini! Remember that Bunny is your future mother!" Diana cried.

"Anyway, is there a point to why you called us all here?" Mina asked.

"Or was it just to remind us how much Bunny's and Raye's fight annoys us all?" Amy added. The cat's were shocked. Amy never spoke like this.

"Yes, there _is_ a point. And I think you are all proving it very well," Luna started.

"We think the new enemy has started their "attack," but it's not a normal attack," Artemis continued. Only the doom tree's children seemed interested.

"Good, our tree has been bugging us about the threat," Ann muttered.

Molly looked at Melvin, "Did Ann just say their _tree_ was bugging them?"

"It sounded like that to me," Melvin agreed.

"Man this is weird, first Luna calls a meeting and now a tree can talk," Molly sighed. "This must be some secret if they have to use such strange code to talk about it."

"But what makes you think they've started to attack?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, for one thing, take a good look around. Doesn't anything look alittle odd to you?" Luna wondered. Everyone looked around. They hadn't really noticed it before, but no one was sitting next to their boyfriend/girlfriend, not even Bunny and Darien. Also, none of the close friends, like Pearl and Bunny or Hotaru and Rini, were together either.

"Now that you mention it," Darien mumbled. "This isn't the normal seating arrangement." The cats sighed in relief. They had noticed that Darien didn't seem to be affected as much as the rest. They had counted on him being able to notice it.

"Doesn't that seem strange to you all? Can any of you tell us why you aren't sitting with your 'beloved ones' as you have so often called each other?" Artemis asked.

They all looked at each other, rather ashamedly. Then they all went to find their beloved. The cat's immediately noticed that they didn't seem as depressed as a moment ago. "I hadn't even noticed that I was ignoring you," Rini told Helios.

"We were all ignoring each other," Amara recalled.

"How did you realize that something was wrong?" Lita asked the cats.

"Well, we first noticed it two days ago when Bunny and Pearl left for school," Diana started. The others just got puzzled looks on their faces.

"What was strange was that Bunny didn't say good-bye to Darien," Luna explained. Everyone gasped. How could they have failed to realize that Bunny and Darien weren't joined at the hip anymore?

Bunny lend her head on Darien's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I've been so out of it lately."

"Don't blame yourself. Everyone in Tokyo has been out of it," Artemis remarked. "I mean Luna, Diana and I have been following you all around at school for two days and no one has said a thing."

"What! You haven't been following us around!" Rini cried.

"Yeah, we would have noticed you," Jade proclaimed.

"Yes, normally you do, but you didn't. That's what worried us," Luna divulged.

Molly and Melvin were still listening at the door, but were getting kinda board. "Did you see how many there are?" Molly asked.

"Yeah. Why is it Bunny trust all of them and not us?" Melvin demanded.

"I don't know. But we are going to have to find out!" Molly vowed.

The cats were all relieved that the mer mention of the strange behavior, once they got the others to believe them, seemed to help stop it. "So the enemy's new plan seems to have something to do with turning friends against each other, and causing people to become depressed," Artemis remarked.

"Can you imagine what would happen if the scouts were to turn against one another?" Pearl questioned. The scouts didn't want to think about it. There had been times in the past when they hadn't all worked together and that was bad enough. They didn't want to think about what kind of damage could be caused if they actually fought each other.

"We will just have to make sure that doesn't happen," Jade reassured her.

"Yes, but even if we are careful, we have to be prepared that somebody will turn, against their will," Darien reminded them. All the inner scouts nodded. Twice in the past Darien had been brainwashed into fighting against the scouts. Not to mention Wicked Lady.

They all hung around for a while longer. After discussing the enemy a little more they just chatted. They wanted to make sure that they didn't get depressed again, or start ignoring each other.

Outside Molly and Melvin were more confused then ever. "What could all this talk of 'a new enemy' be about?" Molly wondered.

"I don't know. But when we blow the lid of this secret wont Bunny and all her new friends be sorry they ever betrayed us!" Melvin cried.

In Elysion Queen Ralcea was very happy with herself. "Everything is going exactly as I planed," she said as she turned away from the window in which she had been watching Molly and Melvin.

"Not quite," King Rodo interrupted Ralcea's cruel chuckle. "The scouts seem to be pulling out of the depression we had placed on them."

"Not to worry. I'm sure this burst of optimism will be short lived. With Sailor Moon's 'beloved's' kingdom in the our hands, how long can they stay happy?" Ralcea bragged.

"But those two, Molly and Melvin, they don't seem to be getting the secret behind their ex-friend Bunny," reminded Rodo.

"I'll fix that!" Ralcea growled. She turned back to her window, "Molly… Melvin...!"

Molly and Melvin looked up. They thought they heard someone calling them. "Molly… Melvin...!" There it was again! "I can help you discover Bunny's secret!"

"Do you hear that Molly?" Melvin asked.

"I sure did Melvin," Molly replied nervously.

"Don't be frightened. I just want to help you. I know how hurt you are that your friend has abandoned you," the voice called.

"What do we have to do?" Molly called to it.

"Just come to me. I will help you discover the secret, and make Bunny sorry she ever betrayed you," a hand reached out to Molly and Melvin. They stepped near it, their hands out stretched.


	11. Ch 10 Discoveries

**Chapter 10: Discoveries**

When Molly and Melvin arrived before the king and queen of the Redeans they were awed. They sat on blood red thrones in regal splendor. The King, Rodo, had bright red hair, that was cut neatly by his ears under his golden crown. He had redish/brown skin, and was well built, around six feet tall. He was robed in a blood red velvet cape with a white sleeveless silk tunic and black silk knee breeches. Queen Ralcea also had red hair, only hers was darker but not quiet auburn. She keeped it waist length, free flowing and slightly curly under her own gold crown. Her skin was the same redish/brown color as her husband's. Ralcea was wearing a crimson sleeveless silk overgown with a white silk undergown with puff sleeves. She also had a blood red velvet cape over her shoulders. What was most striking though, was their beauty. It was enchanting, one look at them, with their blood red eyes, and you were under their power.

The king and queen knew very well that normal people were easily trapped by their beauty. They often used this to their advantage. The only time it had ever failed was against those of the White Moon, during the Silver Millennium. Only when confronted by Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion had they meet their match in beauty. And because the Prince and Princess of the Silver Millennium used their power, not to control others, but to befriend them, the Redeans had lost.

"Ahhhh," the queen smiled, "You have come, my children." Molly and Melvin bowed, not quite sure what to do. "Come closer, my dears. For we are here to help you."

Molly and Melvin slowly walked toward the beautiful rulers. Molly got up the nerve to ask, "Help us how, you majesty?"

"Why, to help you discover why your one time friend is now ignoring you, of course," the king sweetly replied

"But why would you want to help us?" Melvin blurted out, then softer added, "I would think you would have larger problems to worry about."

"Ahh, but your friend's secret is bigger then you guess. The same people who took her away from you have caused us much trouble in the past," Ralcea accused.

"What must we do, in return for you help?" Molly wondered. She was right if front of Ralcea now, hypnotized by her eyes. She believed everything this queen told her, no questions asked.

"Why nothing!" Rodo cried. "We just want you to get your friend back." Melvin was standing in front of Rodo. Like Molly, he had been hypnotized by the king's eyes.

"Now listen, just do as we ask and you will get your friend, Bunny, back," Queen Ralcea assured them, with a wicked grin.

The scouts were, almost, back to themselves, thanks to the help of their guardian cats. They tried to spend alot of time together, along with the doom tree's children, to keep everyone from succumbing to the strange depression. Also, everyone started to notice how depressed the people of Tokyo were becoming.

The only thing that none of them did notice, was that Molly and Melvin weren't in school on Thursday and Friday. Well, with all the people being depressed, there were alot of absentees, so there really was no real reason to notice that Molly and Melvin were missing.

"School sure is strange with everyone down in the dumps," Bunny observed at lunch on Friday.

"Yeah, the teachers don't care what we do, or if we're even there," Hotaru commented.

"After the way you all talked about it in the future I thought school would be boring," Pallas piped up, "But I think it's a really cool way to see your friends."

Everyone ate in silence for awhile, then Jade started to think aloud, "I wonder what the enemy's next move will be?"

"I just wish we could figure out who this new enemy is," Amy sighed. She felt bad because she couldn't find anything on her computer.

"Why don't you and Trista, and Luna, Artemis, and Diana use the computers at headquarters? Maybe there is something in the old files from the Silver Millennium that will help," Hotaru suggested. That brightened Amy up. She went to ask Trista as soon as school got out.

After a few hours of research on the computers underneath the arcade, Amy was taking a break. Suddenly Trista gasped, "Oh, why didn't I realize this sooner?"

"What is it Trista? Did you find something?" Amy rushed over to look at Trista's screen.

"I found something alright, but I don't like what I found," Trista explained, "We have to get everyone over hear, _now_!"

Within ten minutes, everyone who was involved with this new enemy, or at lest everyone the scouts knew about, was in the control room.

"What is it Puu? What did you find out?" Rini asked when she saw how upset her friend was.

"I've discovered who our enemy is," Trista said, but before everyone finished cheering she continued, "And I know what they want. They want revenge … on us."

Everyone just stood there for a moment. Darien was the first to regain the power of speech, "Why do they want revenge on us Trista?"

Everyone sat down and Trista began to remind them of that time long ago. "Now, I know that you don't all remember everything that happened during the Silver Millennium," she started. "Some of you weren't even there, or involved. But our 'new enemy' isn't new after all. They attacked once before, starting with the planet Pluto." Everyone gasped. "They called themselves the Redeans and were lead by a King Rodo and Queen Ralcea. They wanted to take over the Moon Kingdom, and had decided to do it step by step. They started with Pluto, who knows why, but I saw them invade. After I told Queen Serenity about it she called all you scouts, except for Saturn, together. Your combined power pushed the Redeans back to there planet, Redicea."

"So now they have come back, to finish what they started long ago," Jet mumbled.

"How could we not have recognized the strategy?" Amara wondered.

"Hey, that was a whole other life time, you can't expect to remember all of it, without some help," Bunny said, smiling because only a year ago Luna had told her the same thing.

"Well, if you defeated them last time, with only seven of you, I think we should be able to easily defeat them now," Kunzite reasoned.

"But I doubt that they would attack again, without some idea of how to defeat us," Hotaru speculated. The others agreed.

"So it seems that we need to figure out what the Redeans new plan is," Ceres said.

"Just one question. Why did these Redeans come after us, and our tree?" Fiona asked.

"Well, originally all the Redeans wanted was to expand their empire," Amy reminded her.

"And it's possible that they discovered that the Sailor Scouts helped the doom tree before, and just used it as bait this time," Luna divulged.

Thursday morning Molly and Melvin were called before the King and Queen, again. They were completely under the rulers' spell. Only one thing was on their mind, get Bunny back, at all cost.

"I trust you slept well?" Queen Ralcea asked sweetly.

"Very, thank you my queen," Molly smiled with a curtsy.

"Your majesties, we were wondering if you would tell us about Bunny's 'friends' today?" Melvin asked.

"And what kind of trouble they caused you in the past," added Molly.

The King and Queen smiled at each other; their plan was going perfectly. "First we must tell you that, though we many still look young, Ralcea and I are truly very, very old," King Rodo proclaimed.

"On our planet, Redicea, everyone lives much longer then you do here on Earth, now," explained Ralcea. "And our story started over a thousand years ago."

"We should start by telling you that, back then, this solar system had all nine planets populated, as well as Earth's Moon. It was a happy, prosperous kingdom that we had herd much about," Rodo told the wide-eyed Molly and Melvin.

"We decided to pay a visit to this marvelous kingdom," Ralcea continued. "We thought that perhaps we could be friends. However, as we drew near to the out most planet, Pluto, we noticed that it seemed to be in chaos. You see, the rulers of the planets were called Sailor Scouts..." Molly gasped, "Yes, I thought perhaps you had herd of them. Anyway, Sailor Pluto was off, somewhere, with no thought of her planet. We decided to see if we could help the poor people of Pluto.

"However, the moment we did the other Sailor Scouts attacked us! We fled back to our plant, but we had learned that these scouts were evil."

"But - but - the Sailor Scouts help us..." Molly stammered. She then hung her head, ashamed to have contradicted the beautiful queen.

Ralcea lifted Molly's chin with her hand, and smiled, "Yes, we had herd that the Sailor Scouts had been reborn on Earth. That is why we are here. We thought that, perhaps, they had changed. We were wrong, for the most part."

"Only one of the scouts had changed for the good. Their leader Sailor Moon. However, the other scouts have her confused and in their control," Rodo defended.

"But what does this have to do with Bunny and her 'friends'?" Melvin demanded.

"Your friend, Bunny, is Sailor Moon," declared Rodo. Molly and Melvin were speechless.

"What more, her new friends, most of them are Sailor Scouts and the ones who aren't are also from the old Moon Kingdom, even the cats Artemis and Luna," Ralcea said.

"Is it possible that these cats could... talk?" whispered Molly.

"Oh yes, in fact it was Luna who first started to take Bunny from you," assured Ralcea.

"So how can we get Bunny out of their control?" questioned Melvin.

"Well, it sounds simple enough, simply make Bunny realize what the others are doing. But turning her against those she considers friends could be difficult," Rodo informed them.

"We'll do it! We'll save Bunny!" Molly and Melvin shouted. The King and the Queen smiled.

That day, and the next, Rodo and Ralcea told Molly and Melvin everything they had discovered about the Sailor Scouts and their friends. They twisted everything, just enough to make it seem like the scouts had evil intentions and were stringing Sailor Moon along.

By Friday night Molly and Melvin could hardly believe that they had ever excepted help from the Sailor Scouts. They would save Bunny from them, if it was the last thing they ever did.


	12. Ch 11 They've Turned

**Chapter 11: They've Turned**

They returned to Tokyo on Saturday morning. They knew that the King and Queen were right, the scouts had been making chaos. Everyone was depressed and friends were fighting each other. Everyone, that is, except the scouts and their friends.

Molly knew that Bunny had music lessons on Saturday. Molly had been so proud when Bunny won, but the scouts had all her attention. So Molly and Melvin waited for Bunny, en-rout to her lesson.

"There she is!" hissed Melvin.

"Oh, look, Darien and Luna are with her. _What_ a surprise," Molly scoffed. She and Melvin ran up to them smiling, "Hi Bunny! Darien, Luna. Long time no see," Molly laughed.

"Hi guys. I was just on my way to a music lesson," Bunny explained, holding up her violin and flute cases.

"We know. We were just wondering if you had any plans after your lesson?" Melvin stated.

Bunny looked at Darien and shrugged, "No, not really. Why?"

Molly put an arm around Bunny's waist, "It's just been so long since the three of us did something together, we thought you'd like to hang with just us."

"No offense Darien, but you've got to have her for _ever_ so long, we thought she'd like to be with some of her _old_ friends, for a change," Melvin grinned.

"No, I think it's a great idea," Darien lied. Luna jumped onto his shoulder, they both had a bad feeling about this.

"Ohhhh, Hi Luna," Molly cooed. "Bunny, wouldn't it be fun if cats could talk? Think about how much they could tell us about our past, from all their constant watching."

"Yeah, that would be fun, to bad they can't," Bunny agreed. By that time they had reached Missouri Backmen's studio.

"Molly, Melvin, why don't you listen to Bunny's lesson. Then you can go have fun. I've got some research that I should be doing," Darien suggested. He gave Bunny a quick kiss on the cheek and was off. Bunny and Molly were so busy gossiping that Bunny didn't notice Darien was worried.

As soon as he rounded the corner he called the other scouts, "We may have a problem. Call your boyfriends and meet me at my place as soon as possible. We'll get the doom tree's children."

"I don't like the way Molly and Melvin were acting," Luna confessed on their run home.

"Me neither. Something is not right."

"Darien, what is it? What's wrong?" Raye demanded.

"I thought you had gone to Bunny's music lesson?" Pearl questioned.

"We did," Luna stated. "And we meet Molly and Melvin on the way."

"Wait, hadn't they been ignoring Bunny lately?" Lita wondered.

Luna nodded, "Yes, but now they wanted to spend some time with their 'old friend'."

"So what's so bad about that?" Mina asked.

Darien looked at them all, "It was something about the way they acted, and the things they said. Like Molly saying that, if cats could talk they could tell us alot about our _past_." Everyone gasped.

"And the fact that Darien had had Bunny to himself for a _long_ time," Luna added.

"Your right. It sounds like they know something," Michelle agreed.

"But how could they have figured it out?" wondered Ann.

They all thought about it. Molly and Melvin had been Bunny's best friends long before she became a Sailor Scout. It was highly possible that they had noticed something was up, but still, why not come out and say it.

"Wait a minute! What if the Redeans got to them?" Jadeite deduced.

"Your right. The Redeans could have found out about us, and used that information to get Molly and Melvin to help them," Amara remarked.

"But how would telling Molly and Melvin about the Sailor Scouts help the Redeans?" Jet asked.

"Yeah, the Sailor Scouts have helped Molly and Melvin a number of times. Why would they suddenly think we are bad?" Hotaru added.

Everyone thought about that for awhile, but couldn't come up with an answer. They were all about to leave when Artemis stopped them, "Hold on. We have something left to talk about."

"What is it Artemis?" Vesta asked.

"We'll we've noticed that whenever we want to have a meeting we can call all the scouts, and Darien on the communicators," Luna explained. "However, we still need to get in touch with all of the boyfriends. This takes time, so we've decided to give all the boyfriends these..." Luna jumped in the air and did a flip. Seven new communicators appeared.

"This will allow us to receive the calls like all of you? Thanks Luna," Helios smiled. Ann, Alan, Fiori and Fiona just looked away. They still couldn't call them.

"Don't worry," Diana laughed. Luna did another flip for four more communicators.

"This way you can contacted us, even when you leave," Artemis explained.

"Oh, now we can keep in contacted with each other. That's great," Fiori replied.

Molly and Melvin had a great time listening to Bunny's music lesson. Then the three of them went to the Crown Cafe for milkshakes. At first Molly and Melvin just gossiped with Bunny about this and that, but when they had their milkshakes they started to ask about Bunny's new friends.

"So how did you become friends with so many college guys?" Molly giggled.

When Bunny looked like she didn't understand Melvin add, "You know, Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Helios, and Fiori. How did you meet them?"

"Oh, their just friends of Darien's," Bunny replied truthfully. "Fiori was at the orphanage with him and everything.

"So why didn't we see them around until last year?" Molly pried.

"Ummm, ohh, because..." Bunny stammered, "because they weren't around for awhile. They just returned last year."

"So where were they?" Melvin pressed.

"Ummm, I don't know, really," Bunny flustered. "Why?"

"Oh just curious about who's been keeping you away from us," Molly responded. "What about Amara and Michelle, how did you become friends with people so famous?"

"We just bumped into each other alot. Amara used to go to Crossroads High so she hung out here alot," Bunny explained. "And she and Michelle are inseparable."

"You know, your cousin Rini sure looks alot like you," Melvin commented. "One would almost think you were mother and daughter."

Bunny blushed, "Well… Rini is always trying to be like me." Bunny sipped her milkshake, "Why so curios all of a sudden?"

"Well, we've been hearing some strange things about your friends," Molly admitted. "And you're always with them, so we wondered what made them so great."

"Sorry guys. I didn't realize that I'd been ditching you. It's just that my new friends and I have alot in common, and..." Bunny just trailed off.

"And you have to fight the new enemies together," Melvin whispered.

Bunny jumped, "Wh - what are you talking about?"

"You can't fool us Bunny. We know who you and your friends are, Sailor Moon," Molly said softly.

"How - how did you find out? I have to call the others," Bunny was flustered.

"Wait, don't call the others yet," Molly insisted. "And why shouldn't we find out? We were your best friends and all."

Bunny thought about that. Why hadn't she ever told them? "I don't know," she thought aloud.

"I bet Luna had something to do with it," Melvin speculated. "I mean she was the one who took away your normal life."

Bunny nodded. She had resented that at first, and she had never really gotten over it, "Why can't I be just a normal teenage girl?"

"And what about your guardian scouts? Having to put up with Raye's temper all the time, that has got to be such a pain," Molly reminded her.

"It is, but we've gotten better," Bunny pointed out.

"But how about Amara and Michelle. They didn't want to fight with you at first, they said you would just be in the way," Melvin maintained. "That wasn't very nice."

"Specially considering that you are their princess and future queen," Molly added.

Bunny no longer wondered where Molly and Melvin had gotten their information, but she agreed with them. The scouts had always been telling her that she wasn't good enough, wasn't strong enough. Why should she be, all she wanted was to be a normal girl.

"And how much can Darien really care for you?" Molly demanded. "If he truly loved you he would have remembered that even when he had no other memories. But instead he just treated you the same way he treated Ann."

"And Rini, your future daughter. Don't you think she should have more respect for you?" insisted Melvin.

"You two are absolutely right!" Bunny agreed. "Why should I be forever helping these people who don't respect me? I'm the one who always has to put her life on the line to destroy the enemy. I'm the one who will become the future queen, why should they tag along?"

Molly and Melvin grinned at each other. It had worked, they had Bunny back. The three of them talked for awhile, and told Bunny how the scouts were using her. They were going to make them pay.


	13. Ch 12 Bunny vs the Scouts?

**Chapter 12: Bunny vs. the Scouts?**

Ralcea and Rodo grinned at each other. "I told you it would work," Ralcea reminded her husband.

"You're right. With Sailor Moon turned against the scouts, Earth if finished," Rodo boasted. "Turning Molly and Melvin to our side was brilliant."

Ralcea smiled, "Yes. And I have another brilliant idea. Why not get Sailor Moon to help us? Think of how easy it will be with her on our side."

"Your right," Rodo agreed. "With her Silver Imperium Crystal we can easily conquer any planet."

The rulers of the Redeans decided to let Molly and Melvin work on Bunny alittle longer. They had to make sure that she was truly turned against the scouts before they risked bringing her to them.

Everyone was worried about Bunny. If the Redeans had truly gotten to Molly and Melvin who knows what they had planed. They decided to split up and look for her. It was Darien and Luna who checked the Crown Cafe.

"There they are," Luna whispered in Darien's ear.

"Well, they seem to be normal enough, but I have a bad feeling about this," Darien whispered back. He walked over to the booth that Molly, Melvin and Bunny were in. "Hey Buns, having fun?"

Bunny looked up, "Yes. We had a great chat." Bunny smiled, fakelly, and leaned over to receive her kiss. She couldn't let these traitors know that she was on to them.

"Hi Darien, Luna," Molly greeted them. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I finished my research, and I was wondering where Bunny was," Darien admitted. "It is getting late."

"You're right. We should be getting home," Melvin agreed. They all got up to leave. "Talk to you soon, Bunny."

While Darien had been talking, Luna had called the others to tell them they had found Bunny. Everyone returned home, thinking everything was fine.

When Bunny and Darien got home Pearl came out of her room to see them. "How was your day Bunny?" she asked.

"Oh, it was fun," Bunny replied absently. Bunny couldn't believe all she had gone through to save this girl, the daughter of the person who destroyed her kingdom.

Luna, Pearl and Darien all noticed Bunny's strange behavior. They were worried. No one had ever thought that Bunny would be the one to turn. But for now they just hoped they were jumping to conclusions.

The next day they had all planed a picnic. Bunny had told Molly and Melvin about all the picnics. "Probably to keep an eye on you," they had told her. She agreed, and asked Molly and Melvin to meet her at the park.

When everyone arrived at the park they could all tell that something was up with Bunny. She was acting so cold towards all of them, particularly Luna and Darien. When Molly and Melvin arrived they all groaned, especially when Bunny ran up to them laughing.

"What's up with her?" Vesta asked. Everyone shook their heads, they had no idea.

"Hi guys, thanks for coming," Bunny whispered to Molly and Melvin.

"They don't look to happy to see us," Melvin observed.

"Who cares," Bunny brushed the others aside. "I'm supposed to be the leader, right? I should be able to hang out with whomever I want."

"That's right," Molly agreed. By that point they had joined the others. Everyone tried to act normally, but there were serious feelings of misgivings amongst all the scouts.

They played jump rope and leap frog, and got ice-cream from Miss Caya. Michelle, who had brought her own violin, was playing a song she had composed.

"That was wonderful Michelle," Amara congratulated her. Everyone agreed.

"Yes," Molly stated. "That song reminded me of the oceans, and somehow of Neptune as well." That put everyone alittle on edge. It wasn't the first time that day that Molly or Melvin had said something obviously referring to the scouts. If they had had any doubts that they knew of their secret identities, they didn't anymore.

"Well, this has been fun and everything, but it's time we were going," Jadeite said.

"Yeah, we have an early class tomorrow," Nephrite agreed.

"See you in school tomorrow," Jade called as he and Jet left.

"We should be going home too," Pearl advised.

"Your right," Darien consented. He and Pearl started to leave, then he hesitated "Are you coming Buns?"

Bunny looked at Molly and Melvin and grinned, "You go ahead. I want to stay here awhile longer with Molly and Melvin."

Darien nodded and turned away. He knew something was terribly wrong with Bunny and she was shutting him out of her life. Luna jumped onto his shoulder, "I'm going to stay here and keep an eye on things. Don't worry I've got the communicator." Luna then jumped down and walked over to where Bunny was sitting.

"Hey Luna. I'd thought you'd go home with Darien," Molly greeted.

"Meow."

"Oh, I see, we're not good enough for you to talk too?" Melvin asked.

"Meow?"

"Stop fooling around Luna. They know all right? They know you can talk, and about the scouts, so stop being a pain," Bunny grumbled.

Luna looked at Bunny. Molly and Melvin figuring out the scouts secret identities is one thing. But there was no way they would know about Luna talking unless they had been told, they were just too careful about that. "You _told_ them?" Luna demanded.

"So what if I did?" Bunny sneered. "There my best friends, and I'm sick of lying to them."

This was to much for Luna. She got up and left. If Molly and Melvin knew she could talk she wouldn't find out anything hanging around there. Furthermore, she needed to talk to Darien.

"Well, that got rid of her," Bunny smiled.

"Yeah, good riddance," Molly added.

"So tell me, how did you find out so much about the scouts and all?" Bunny wondered.

Molly and Melvin smiled at each other. They had been waiting for this. That morning Queen Ralcea had asked them to bring Bunny to her, if the opportunity arose.

"Well, we were getting kinda suspicious. You know, they way you and your 'friends' would become all preoccupied every once and a while, then be back to normal," Melvin shared.

"And then we listened to one of your meetings. The one were Luna, Artemis and Diana pointed out that everyone seemed depressed," Molly divulged.

"Wow, that was pretty smart of you to put it all together," Bunny commented.

"We also got some help," Molly admitted.

"Help? From whom?" Bunny questioned.

"From King Rodo and Queen Ralcea of the planet Redicea," Melvin replied.

"The Redeans? Now that's strange, that's who Trista told us our new enemy is," Bunny pondered.

"Is it really that surprising?" Molly asked. "Come one. The King and Queen want to meet you." They stood up and suddenly they were in Elysion, before the rulers of the Redeans. Molly and Melvin walked forward and bowed, receiving a smile from the beautiful rulers. When they turned around they gasped. Bunny and morphed into Princess Serenity.

"Greetings, lovely princess," Ralcea said as she rose to take Serenity's hand. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Thank you for having me here," Serenity replied with a regal curtsy. Ralcea took her hand and lead her to a smaller throne close to hers and the king's.

"I suppose you are wondering why we told your friends about your secret identity," Rodo guessed.

"Yes, I am. Though I am also grateful, because it allowed me to brake free of the scouts hold," Serenity affirmed.

The King and Queen smiled, this was going perfectly. They started to tell Serenity the same thing they had told Molly and Melvin. Pointing out how the scouts had used her from the start. Princess Serenity just listened. She believed everything they said.

"So the question now becomes, what are you going to do about it?" Ralcea pointed out.

Serenity didn't even have to think about it, "I'd like them to pay for what they have done. I would also like your help in doing this. Hopefully we can become allies."

"Of course we would love to help you," Rodo smiled, then turned to his wife.

"You see, we have no children of our own," Ralcea sniffed. "And we would be honored if you allowed us to name you our heir."


	14. Ch 13 Bunny and the Redeans?

**Chapter 13: Bunny and the Redeans?**

When Bunny didn't return home, Darien got worried. First he went to the park, then the cafe and the arcade. When he couldn't find her, he called everyone on the communicators. "Guys, I can't find Bunny. She was hanging out with Molly and Melvin and she never came back."

"Alright, let's meet at headquarters, under the arcade," Lita suggested.

Within ten minutes everyone was there. They were all worried. Bunny had been kidnapped once before, by Prince Diomond, but this felt different. Bunny had started to turn against them, and that could be a big problem.

"I'm going to try and locate her on the computers," Amy stated. They all waited to see what she would find. "Oh my gosh!" Amy gasped.

"What is it?" Zoisite asked.

"Did you find her?" Darien was so worried.

Amy looked up, they could tell by her eyes that the news was bad, "I'm afraid I have. She's in Elysion, with Molly, Melvin… and the Redeans."

Everyone was dumb struck. Finally Juna was able to whisper, "I guess we now know how Molly and Melvin found out about us."

"But what do they want with her!" Rini cried. She clung to Helios, who rapped his arms around her.

"They may want nothing from her, Small Lady," Trista soothed, "Only to drive us apart."

"Or..." Alan started. The others looked at him. "Or they could want her help. Think about it, if she was to use her crystal the Redeans' empire could become huge." Nobody wanted to think about that.

Princess Serenity smiled at the rulers, "I would be honored to be your heir." As she said that her white dress turned crimson, and the crescent moon mark on her forehead disappeared. She stood, and walked towards her new parents. They too rose, and kissed her cheeks. A servant came and put a blood-red velvet cape on her shoulders, and her eyes turned red.

"And Molly and Melvin will be your companions, of course," Ralcea added, turning to them. Molly and Melvin smiled and their eyes also turned red.

"Now, what to do about those pesky Sailor Brats," Serenity said.

"Without you, they are very weak," Molly grinned, wickedly.

"Yes, they will be easy to destroy," Melvin chuckled.

"I don't want to just destroy them," Serenity announced. "I want to make them miserable first."

"As is your right, for how they treated you darling," Rodo affirmed.

Ralcea nodded, then rose, "But that can all wait until tomorrow. It is getting late, and we should retire."

Serenity rose, and hugged Ralcea, "I'm going to take a walk in the gardens first. It was my power that has helped keep them so lovely after all." She went out into the rose garden. It used to bring back memories of the Silver Millennium and secret meetings with Prince Endymion, but no longer. All she thought about was how she would make the scouts pay.

When she got tiered she retired to her room. It was a lovely room. A four post canopy bed, with two steps leading into it. The canopy was blood red brocade, with matching curtains hanging around the bed. There was a crimson velvet rug on the floor, that felt ever so soft under her bare feet. The walls were painted black with fully open red roses. The furniture was elegant, made of dark cherry wood. It consisted of a dresser, a writing desk with chair, night stand, vanity table and wardrobe. On the vanity was a little box of jewelry for her. There was also a balcony overlooking the rose gardens. Serenity changed into a red silk nightgown and went to bed.

Back at scout headquarters they felt a sudden shift of energy. "What was that!" Jet cried.

"It felt like a large amount of good energy was just replaced by evil energy," Hotaru interrupted.

"What could this mean?" Pallas wondered.

"It could mean only one thing," Luna sighed. "Princess Serenity… has turned evil."

Everyone gasped. That just wasn't possible. The Princess would never turn. "If that's true, then what will happen to us?" Lita demanded.

"If you don't turn her back soon, you could all lose your powers as Sailor Scouts," Artemis explained. "Your powers come from your duty to protect the Princess, but if the Princess is evil then your powers fail."

"So how do we turn her back?" Amara asked.

Luna hesitated, "I don't know. First we must find what made her change, and then try to reverse it."

During all this Darien had been sitting with his head in his hands. 'How could she have turned evil?' he asked himself. 'She is so full of energy and good light. I have to get her back.' He looked up at the others, "We should all get some rest. Let's meet at my place, tomorrow morning." Everyone agreed. Who could think of school when their Princess was in so much trouble.

That night, at Darien's apartment, everyone was very miserable. Pearl had just found her sister a year ago, but over that year they had become nearly inseparable. Now her sister was evil, and Pearl knew what it was like to be controlled by an evil force. Luna couldn't believe that Sailor Moon had been corrupted. She thought that Sailor Moon was invincible. Darien was the worst though. Not only was he worried that Bunny had been turned evil, but he wanted to be with her anyway. He was starting not to care that she was evil, he wanted to go join her.

"Well this is a cheery group," Artemis said sarcastically. The other three jumped, they hadn't noticed that Artemis and Diana had come.

"What are you doing here?" Pearl inquired, stoking Diana.

"We figured that you three would be the most down," Diana admitted. "So we came to keep you company."

"That's really sweet of you," Darien tried to grin. That all sat in silence for awhile longer.

"If I had just stayed with her!" Luna suddenly cried.

The others looked at her. "What do you think you could have done?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know, maybe nothing. But I could have possibly figured out how they got her to turn, or maybe they wouldn't have tried, had I been there," Luna babbled.

"Don't balm yourself," Pearl insisted. "All they had to do was find one small weak spot in her, and they would get her. That's how Metallia got to me. I was upset about not being with my sister and having my home destroyed and having to be reborn. Metallia saw that and used it to turn me against Sailor Moon."

"What could Bunny's weakness be," Darien wondered.

They all thought about it, but couldn't come up with an answer. They decided to get some sleep. They could discuss it with the others the next day. Though it was hard for them to fall asleep, especially Darien.

No one sleeped well that night. Everyone was up by 6 am, and at Darien's place by 6:30 am. Everyone arrived with their boyfriends, all apologizing for coming so early, but knowing that Darien didn't mind in the least.

When they had all gathered in the living room no one wanted to bring up why they were there. Rini finally mustered the courage to ask, "Does anyone have any idea as to why Bunny may have turned?"

Pearl looked up, "Well… :aheam: well, when Metallia got me to her side, she found my weakness, my anger at the Moon Kingdom being destroyed, and used it and her lies to turn me against Sailor Moon."

Ceres nodded, "Nehalania did the same thing to us."

"Yeah, she knew that we didn't want to loose our dreams when we grew up so told us that she would keep us young if we helped her," Juna agreed.

"It was the same way with us," Kunzite recalled.

"And me," Rini added.

"So it seems we have to figure out what Bunny's weakness is," Trista summed up.

They all thought for awhile. Then a slow smile spread across Raye's face. She tried not to laugh but couldn't help herself. "What is it Raye?" Amy asked.

"I can think of one weakness of Bunny's," Raye replied. "Food." The others smiled. It was true Bunny did like to eat, but they all knew that wasn't the weakness they were looking for.

"I don't think I've ever noticed a weakness in Bunny," Fiori admitted.

"Maybe it goes back really far," Amara speculated.

"What about it Luna? You meet her first," Helios posed.

"Well… let me think." Luna thought for a moment. "Well, our first fight was to help Molly… and she wasn't all that brave about it. Come to think about it she wasn't to happy when a new enemy showed up… Maybe her weakness is that… that she doesn't… want to be… Sailor Moon."

Some of the others gasped. All, but the inner scouts, had only ever known Bunny after she had excepted her destiny. They couldn't imagine that Bunny had ever not wanted to be Sailor Moon.

"Now that you mention it," Lita remembered, "She wasn't all that keen about finding out she was the Moon Princess either."

"She always did want to be a normal teenager," Amy admitted.

"So how do we get her back?" Darien wondered.


	15. Ch 14 Bunny returns to Tokyo

**Chapter 14: Bunny returns to Tokyo**

Serenity awoke that morning feeling refreshed. For once she didn't have to worry about a new enemy attacking Earth. She could just enjoy herself. Something she would do immensely as she made the Sailor Brats miserable. She dressed in a rose colored court dress, with bell sleeves. A dress befitting her place as crowned princess.

She joined Ralcea, Rodo, Molly and Melvin for breakfast. It was a rather simple meal, eggs, bacon, sausage and toast, with oj and milk to drink. They all chatted about this and that, almost like a family. When they were finished they adjourned into the parlor. After some more polite conversation they turned to the subject on all of their minds.

"So, have you thought about what you are going to do to the scouts yet?" Ralcea inquired.

"Yes. As you know I want to see them miserable first, and I have realized that just seeing me turned from their side will accomplish that nicely," Serenity chuckled. "Think about what they will go through, seeing me happy without them. Melvin, Molly and I can just go about our normal business, all we have to do is make certain that we run into the scouts and their friends from time to time."

"That is an excellent idea, Serenity," Rodo approved. "It's simple, but effective. And best of all you don't have to do hardly anything."

Serenity beamed. She was glad that her plan meet with her new parent's approval. "Thank you Father. So if you'll excuse us, Molly, Melvin and I should return to Earth to set out our plan."

"One question, before you leave," Ralcea beckoned them back. "When you see the scouts, how will you treat them?"

"We will treat them politely, but nothing more," Serenity smiled. "Only, we will make sure to mention how happy we are now." Then Serenity left, with Molly and Melvin in tow.

Ralcea smiled at Rodo, "This plan of hers is great. After the Scouts see that Serenity has truly turned, why they wont even be able to stand it."

Serenity changed back into her normal cloths. She couldn't go to Tokyo dressed as a princess, not yet. When she was ready she and Molly and Melvin returned to the park.

By that time it was around noon, on Monday. They decided that going to school would be pointless, so they went to the arcade instead. Bunny was thinking on their way there and suddenly said, "I'm going to need a place to stay. I can't very well return to Darien's apartment, or home where Rini is."

As she was speaking they heard Ralcea call them, "So you've thought of that have you. Not to worry, there is an apartment for the three of you, in the same building as Darien. The same floor actually." The three looked at each other and laughed. It was perfect, they would be near to one of the people they really wanted to bother.

"Maybe we should go check out the apartment, before we go to the arcade," Molly suggested.

"Yeah. And Darien should be in class so I can grab some of my stuff from his apartment," Bunny agreed. So they headed over to the apartment.

However, as they were on their way, the gang was still at Darien's place, trying to figure out how to get Bunny back. It didn't even accrue to them that Bunny might return to Earth herself, so that was part of their problem.

"We can't just go storming into the Redeans' palace in Elysion," Amy was saying.

"Why not?" Lita wanted to know.

"Yeah, I think that is exactly what we should do," Amara conformed.

"But we don't know anything about the Redeans' palace, or what their defenses might be," Michelle reminded them.

"Anyway, what would we do once we got into the palace, somehow I don't think Bunny will just be like 'Okay, I'm tiered of being evil, let's go.'," Juna pointed out.

"What we should do is..." Luna was interrupted by the sound of a key at the door, and talking outside. "Now who could that be?"

Suddenly Bunny, Molly, and Melvin walked in laughing. When they saw everyone in the apartment they stopped cold. Everyone else was staring at them with their mouths hanging open.

All at once Darien was on his feet and running towards Bunny. "You've come back Buns. You haven't turned against us..."

Just as Darien was about to hug her Bunny put her hands up to stop him and took a step back, "Yes, I've come back. But I'm no longer your 'Buns.' I'm done with all of you and your games. Did you think I would never figure out what you were up to? I've only come here to get my things. Molly, Melvin and I will be sharing an apartment down the hall. We didn't want to leave before the end of our senior year." She turned into her room with Molly and began to pack. Melvin stood at her door to make sure the others didn't bother her.

Darien just sort of collapsed. He couldn't believe what had just happened, Bunny had just dumped him. Pearl and Rini went over to help him back to the couch. He put his head in his hands and tried not to think about it.

When Bunny emerged with her stuff and was about to leave Trista stopped her. "I just have one question."

Bunny turned to glare at her, "Well, what is it?"

"Do you realize what will happen now? Your actions will not only effect the present, but the future as we know it," Trista gestured at Rini and the Asteroid Scouts. "If you continue to be on the opposite side of the scouts, Small Lady will no longer exist."

"And I'm supposed to care?" Bunny rebutted, sarcastically. She left and was quickly followed by Molly and Melvin.

Trista put her arms around Rini, "She didn't mean it."

Rini looked up through blurry eyes, "I know, she's turned evil, but it still hurts." Rini could no longer hold back her tears, and cried on Helios' shoulder.

"Did any of you notice? Her eyes had turned red," Amy observed.

Luna sighed, "That is a characteristic of the Redeans and their followers."

Bunny smiled at Molly and Melvin, "You know, that went better then I thought it would."

"Yeah, I can't believe they didn't try to stop you," Molly agreed.

"I think they were to much in shock," Melvin remarked. The others nodded, then entered their new apartment. It was a nice size. They each had their own bedroom, plus there was a good size living room, and kitchen and eating area. They noticed that all the essentials were already there, like food.

"Wow, Queen Ralcea sure did plan everything out," Molly exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it." The Queen's voice startled them at first, then they noticed it came from a full length mirror on the wall in the living room. When they looked at it they could see the King and Queen in their throne room.

"Hey, can we use this mirror to talk with you whenever we want?" Melvin wondered.

"Yes, and you can use it to travel back and forth between there and here," Rodo explained.

"That's really nice of you," Bunny smiled.

"Befittingly, we want to stay in contacted with our new princess as much as possible," Ralcea beamed.

The rest of the day they spent settling into their new apartment. They stopped at Molly's and Melvin's houses to get their things as well. Then they all went to the arcade for some fun. They did feel sorry for all the depressed people in Tokyo.

However, while Bunny was getting settled, all her other friends were becoming more and more worried. The fact the Bunny had turned evil was hard enough to except, but the fact that she had then returned to Tokyo surprised them all.

"What do you suppose she meant when she said she was tiered of our 'games'?" Pallas wondered.

"The Redeans somehow convinced her that we are the enemy," Artemis stated.

"But how could they do that?" Vesta demanded. "The Queen trusts you scouts with her life!"

"But Bunny isn't the Queen, not yet," Trista reminded them.

"And as I said before, she never wanted to be Sailor Moon in the first place," Luna added. "The Redeans probably used that fact to convince Bunny that we are bad."

"At lest if she's in Tokyo we can try to talk to her easier," Jet commented.

"Yeah, now we don't have to sneak into the Redeans' palace," Hotaru agreed.

"But before we do try to talk to her, we better try to see how much she's changed," Amara suggested.

"True, we have to know what we are going up against," Michelle remarked.

While the scouts had been talking, Darien had just been sitting there and staring into space. They turned to him now. "Is he alright?" Raye whispered.

Jadeite went to Darien's side and laid a hand on his shoulder, "It will be alright."

"The scouts have saved others from evil beings before," Nephrite assured him.

"I'm sure they will again," Zoisite finished.

Kunzite just looked at Mina and motioned her away. "Wasn't Sailor Moon always the one who saved everyone?" he murmured.

"A-huh, with her crystal or her strong love for that person," Mina muttered. That was what she was worried about too. Without the Silver Imperium Crystal were they sure they could turn Sailor Moon back?

Pearl had noticed Mina and Kunzite move and had gone over to see them. "But doesn't Rini also have a Silver Crystal?"

"Yeah, but it wont work now. It only works in the future," Mina explained.

"Oh," Pearl sighed. They rejoined the others.

Suddenly Darien 'came to,' "I have to go to the Moon!" Everyone just looked at him. "I have to talk to Queen Serenity. She should know what to do."

The others all agreed. "But can we get to the Moon without Sailor Moon?" Jade asked. They all looked at Luna.

"You should be able to telaport without her," Luna confirmed. It was settled. They would go to the Moon on Friday night. That would give them enough time to observe Bunny's new behavior.

Suddenly Alan sighed, "I'm not looking forward to telling the tree that Sailor Moon has turned evil."

"I know. She really does like her," Ann agreed.

Pearl had gone to get a drink from the kitchen. As she passed the door to Bunny's room something caught her eye. She went in to see what is was. When she returned to the living room she was crying, clinging to a ribbon in her hand.

"What is it?" Jade asked, running up to her.

Pearl held up the ribbon for the others to see, "It's - it's..." but couldn't finish for crying.

"It's Bunny's friendship ribbon," Luna explained. "Back on the Moon Bunny had given one to Pearl, as a symbol of their friendship. From then on they had always worn them around their wrists." Pearl showed them hers. "Only these were special ribbons that then bonded the two forever. That's why they still have them, though they were reborn."

Hotaru sat on the other side of Pearl, and put her arms around her. "It will be alright. We'll get her back."


	16. Ch 15 Ideas are Formed

**Chapter 15: Ideas are Formed**

On Tuesday everyone started going to school again. The scouts had to start observing Bunny. They figured an easy way to do that was to see how she behaved at school. Luna, Artemis, and Diana still followed the others to school. It was easy for them to go unnoticed.

When Bunny, Molly and Melvin arrived at school they were very cheerful. They said hello to everyone with a genuine smile. They were greatly disturbed by the fact that everyone was depressed. "Have you noticed how depressed everyone is?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah. We really should do something about it," Molly observed.

"I'll talk to mother and father about it," Bunny stated. "I could use my crystal to heal everyone, but it would take a lot of energy."

That's when Lita, Mina and Ann walked into the classroom. They had to walk by Bunny, Molly and Melvin to get to their seats. None of them were sure how they would be regarded.

As Lita passed her Bunny looked up, "Hello," she said with a smile.

Lita jumped. She certainly hadn't expected to receive a cheerful greeting from Bunny. "Ah… ah… Hello," she stammered, managing a small smile. "How's it going?" Mina, Ann and Lita couldn't help but hope that this was a sign that Bunny wasn't completely evil.

"Everything's fine," Bunny replied. "Things couldn't be better."

Lita, Mina and Ann nodded and went to their seats. They were all alittle disappointed. "I had hoped that she was going to say she missed us or something," Mina admitted.

Molly leaned toward Bunny, "Did you see how hopeful they were when you said hi to them?"

Bunny giggled, "I know. They are so shallow. They think that I'll just turn back to them."

"But you showed them," Melvin admitted. "And the look on their faces is priceless."

The rest of the day went much like the morning. Molly, Melvin and Bunny tried to be as cheerful as possible toward everyone else at school. They hopped that seeing others happy would cheer up the other students.

The scouts and their friends, however, were getting more and more depressed. They couldn't believe how happy Bunny looked. They had all been hoping that being evil would make her, somehow, un-Bunny like.

By the time lunch came around they were all ready to quit. "I guess this proves that Bunny really has turned," Hotaru sighed.

"But why do you think that she and Molly and Melvin are so concerned about people being depressed?" Jet wondered. "Wouldn't you think that the Redeans would try to keep them from noticing?"

"Maybe the Redeans are ready to move onto the next step in their invasion," Artemis indicated

"And what's that?" Pallas asked, worried.

"Creating order in the chaos they created," Luna divulged. Everyone sighed. It was bad enough trying to figure out how to get Bunny back. None of them were really up to fighting the Redeans invasion.

Bunny was only somewhat enjoying her lunch. When Molly and Melvin noticed this they were slightly worried. 'Could Bunny possibly be missing the Sailor Scouts?' they asked themselves.

"Bunny, what's wrong?" Molly asked.

"What? Oh, I was just wishing there was something I could do for all these poor people. I hate seeing them all depressed," Bunny answered.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the King and Queen will think of something," Melvin assured her. When lunch was over they returned to class, and then to their apartment. As soon as they were there Bunny went through the mirror to see her new parents.

Back at Darien's apartment everyone was comparing what they had seen that day. Besides the fact that Bunny seemed perfectly happy being evil they hadn't noticed anything very different about her.

"It's almost like she hasn't changed at all," Lita commented.

"What I find strange is that she's still concerned about the people of Tokyo," Amy admitted.

"You're right," Luna agreed. "I wonder if the Redeans are planing on using her to bring around their order."

"Luna, what will happen if Bunny uses her Silver Crystal for evil?" Pearl asked.

Luna sighs, "I don't know. The Crystal gets it's power from Bunny's strong love and caring for the people of Earth. If she still genuinely cares for the people the Crystal might not be affected."

No one liked this answer. The Silver Imperium Crystal was very strong, they didn't think there was anyway to beat it.

"Is there any force, that we could use, that is stronger then Bunny's Silver Crystal?" Hotaru wondered.

"Well, Rini's Crystal might be just as strong, only it can't be used in the past," Luna explains. "And Darien's Golden Crystal, I don't really know anything about. It might be strong enough to defeat Bunny's Crystal, but that would mean that Darien would have to actually fight against Bunny." They all looked over at Darien, who still wasn't himself. "I'm not sure he could do that."

"I certainly wouldn't want to be the one to tell him he had to fight her," Kunzite admitted, and all the others agreed.

"Mother, Father, I'm worried about the people of Tokyo," Serenity said after greeting her adopted parents.

"Yes daughter. Ralcea and I knew you would be," Rodo acknowledged.

"In fact, I have an idea that might help, at lest alittle," Ralcea proclaimed.

"Oh, I knew you would," Serenity smiled.

"So what is your idea?" Molly wondered.

"Well, I know how much Serenity enjoys her music. She works on it very much. All the same she has only ever been in one concert," Ralcea started. "So I thought that you could arrange a small concert for your school."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Melvin exclaimed.

"It really is Mother. I'm sure the principal will let me. She has to be worried about the way all the students and teachers have been acting lately," Serenity remarked. "And I'd love to be able to help them with my music."

"Why don't you go back and contact her then," Rodo suggested. Serenity nodded and she, Molly and Melvin returned to their apartment.

After they had left Rodo turned to Ralcea, "So what is your plan for the concert?"

"What makes you think I have a plan for the concert?" Ralcea asked, alittle to sweetly.

"Because I know you, and you always have a plan," Rodo responded.

Ralcea giggled, "You are right. I figured that we can use Serenity's music to bring the people under our control. At the concert she can reveal the 'truth' as to what the scouts are doing, and offer the people our help."

"That is a sensational plan," Rodo agreed. "Serenity's sweet music will win the people over beautifully."

When Bunny suggested the concert to her school principal, it was received thankfully. They arranged to have it that Friday afternoon, a half hour after school got out. The principal did have one suggestion, that Bunny ask Michelle to perform as well. They had done such a wonderful job during their concert two summers ago that she was sure the students would love it. Bunny agreed.

"I can't believe you agreed to have Michelle in your concert Bunny," Molly shared as they walk back to their apartment after their meeting with the principal.

"Yeah, I would think having rehearsals with her would be the last thing you would want," Melvin agreed.

Bunny laughed, "Well, it might not be high on my list, but think how much the scouts are going to hate it… I mean we will perform all my songs from back in the Moon Kingdom so it will remind them of that. Plus they will have to see me trying to undo the damage they have done, and enjoying myself without them."

Molly joined in Bunny's laugh, "You're right, they will go crazy!"


	17. Ch 16 Plans for a Concert

**Chapter 16: Plans for a Concert**

It was Tuesday evening and everyone was still at Darien's apartment. After discussing ways to turn Bunny back they couldn't bring themselves to leave Darien and Pearl alone, so they had all started to work on their homework.

Michelle was getting board and decided to take a short walk outside. To her surprise, as she was leaving the apartment building she saw Bunny, Molly and Melvin, and they ran up to talk to her.

"Oh good, Michelle, I need to talk to you," Bunny gasped, slightly out of breath from her sprint.

Michelle was more then alittle surprised by this but tried to smile and said, "What about?"

"Well, you see, I'm planing a concert at Crossroads High School, Friday afternoon. You know, to try to cheer everyone up," Bunny started to explain cheerfully. "Anyway, the principal suggested, and I agreed, that the kids would love it even better if you would agree to be in the concert as well."

"What? You want to have a concert with me on Friday?" Michelle asked, totally shocked.

"Isn't that what she just said?" Molly whispered to Melvin, none to softly. Which earned her a glare from Michelle.

"Yup. I figured we could do the same songs we did in our concert with Missouri Backmen and Hotaru, cause then we wouldn't need much practice. That is, assuming you still practice my old songs," Bunny said overly sweetly.

Michelle winced alittle at the mention of Princess Serenity's songs, and the accusation that she didn't play them. "Of course I still play my Princess's songs. I'd be honored to perform them with you again. Do you still want to play "It's a New Day" together?"

"Yes, I think that we should still do the duet, though we will cut out "Call My Name." Oh, and by the way, I'm no longer _your_ Princess," Bunny replied hottaly before turning to go into her apartment.

With Molly, Melvin and Bunny gone, Michelle ran to tell the others about this concert. They were all as surprised as she was that Bunny was willing to perform with her.

"Maybe this is a sign that she hasn't totally turned," Pearl said hopefully.

"Don't count on it," Artemis cautioned.

"Yeah, I think I know what she's up to," Luna announced.

"Really, what?" Ceres pondered.

"Well, it seems like she's trying to rub our noses in how happy she is now," Luna relayed.

"It makes sense. That would explain why she's being so overly sweet to us," Lita agreed.

Just then the phone rang. Michelle answered it, "Hello?"

"Hello. Michelle? It's Bunny. I was wondering if you could rehearse with me tomorrow, at 4, in the school auditorium?"

"Umm, sure, no problem," Michelle responded.

"Good. Oh, and, knowing that you all like to travel as a heard, go ahead and bring the others, I don't really care," Bunny continued.

"All right. Guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow then. Good-bye," Michelle replied.

"Good-bye." And Bunny hung up.

"Who was that?" Amara asked.

"It was Bunny. We are going to rehearse tomorrow at 4. She said you can all come, if you want," Michelle relayed.

Darien perked up a bit. He would be able to see Bunny again. Maybe, just maybe, she would come back to him. Or maybe… he would go to her, if she'll have him.

The next day at school was much the same as the day before. The scouts watched Bunny, and Bunny was cheerful and concerned for her school mates. By 3:30 everyone, minus Bunny, Molly and Melvin, had gathered in the school auditorium.

"So, do you know what you're going to be performing?" Hotaru inquired.

"Yes, we are going to fallow the same program as our other concert. Just cutting out what you and Missouri Backmen performed," answered Michelle.

"You mean Bunny's going to perform the songs she wrote in regard to Prince End...?" Raye started, but stopped when she looked at Darien, "In her past life?"

"I guess so. I wonder if they will have the same … feeling as they did before?" Michelle posed.

"You know, I've wanted to hear Bunny in a concert," Kunzite admitted. "But now I think I could do with out it."

"You're right," Nephrite agreed. "I'm not so sure that this is how I want to remember Bunny's first concert."

"What, don't think I still have my musical talents? I assure you that I do." Bunny had entered without anyone noticing.

"That's not what I meant..." Nephrite started.

"She knows what you meant," Melvin jeered.

"Well, seeing as your all early, we might as well get started," Bunny suggested. "In case you don't remember, I'll be playing: 'My Only Love,' 'Oh Starry Night,' and 'Power of Love.'" The scouts winced at each title, they stung Darien most of all. "And Michelle, you will play: 'Only a Memory Away,' and 'I Wanna be a Star.' We will end with 'It's a New Day,' performed together, and I will sing each as well. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," Michelle mumbled. If Bunny noticed that Michelle was less then enthusiastic she didn't show it.

"All right. I'll start, and we can switch back and forth so that the audience doesn't get board with just one of us playing. Let's get to it," Bunny ordered.

The rehearsal went fine. Both Michelle and Bunny knew their songs perfectly by heart. Watching Bunny perform them was tortures to the scouts, though. They could hardly believe that Bunny could bring herself to sing them. They had, after all, mostly been written about her feelings for Darien.

Darien was hypnotized. When Bunny began to sing her songs all sorts of memories about her came back. It made him yurn for her even more. When rehearsal was over he was ready to turn to evil, just to be with her. Luckily his four generals had been watching him and keeped him well away from Bunny as she left with Molly and Melvin.

"Darien, you can't go to her," Kunzite reminded him.

"You must wait until we know how to turn her back," Jadeite pleaded.

"But - But - Buns! I want to be with her!" Darien sobbed.

Rini put her arm around him, "You will be, you will be."

"She's right," Mina had come over. "We have always won before."

"And I'm sure Queen Serenity will be able to help us," Trista consoled.

Suddenly Michelle looked at the others, "That's right, we're planing on going to the Moon on Friday."

"Yeah, so?" Vesta sighed.

"The concert is on Friday," Michelle pointed out.

"Wow, I hadn't noticed," Hotaru cried. "What a strange coincidence."

"If it is a coincidence," Luna grunted.

"Well, it shouldn't matter anyway," Amara commented. "The concert is in the afternoon, and we go to the Moon at night, so what's the problem?"

"She's right you know," Artemis told Luna. Luna just hoped she was.

The next day pasted the same way. They went to school and then to rehearsal. The only difference was that the four generals keeped Darien away from the rehearsal. They didn't want to lose him too.

During school on Friday the concert was announced. All the students and teachers were cheered by the thought of it. Many of them had heard Bunny, either at Missouri Backmen's competition or her other concert. They all loved her songs and couldn't wait to hear them again.

After school everyone gathered at Darien's apartment, they were planing to go to the concert together. "One things for sure," Jade was saying. "What ever else happens, at least this concert seems to be cheering people up." The others agreed, but couldn't help feeling a little bit worried all the same.

Bunny, Molly and Melvin were in the Readeans' castle. Bunny was getting into the dress she would be wearing for the concert. It was a Medieval style outfit, with a black silk undergown with puff sleeves and crimson brocade overgown. Very befitting to a princess and future queen. Bunny tied black velvet ribbons around her "meatballs" and had on black satin dancing slippers. Molly had on a similar outfit. Hers consisted of a white satin undergown with puff sleeves, with a plain black overgown. She too had black satin slippers and a velvet ribbon in her hair. Melvin was wearing a white linen shirt with black knee breaches, covered with a crimson silk sleeveless tunic.

When they were all ready, they went to the throne room to talk to the King and Queen. "You look beautiful Serenity," Ralcea beamed.

"Thank you Mother," Serenity blushed.

"Have fun at your concert tonight," Rodo smiled.

"I'm sure we will," Molly replied.

"Mother, Father," Serenity suddenly burst out. "Isn't there anything else we can do for the poor people?"

The King and Queen smiled at each other, their plan was going perfectly. "Well, there is something," Rodo said.

"If the people of Tokyo were to except us as their rulers we could bring around order and peace and happiness," Ralcea explained.

"Really? That would be wonderful," Serenity smiled. "What must I do to help?"

"It's quite simple actually. You simply have to tell them what the Sailor Scouts are up to, and explain to them that we will help," Rodo told her. "If they agree we can start tomorrow to right the scouts' wrongs."

"Okay, I'll do that right after my concert. Wont the scouts be in for a shock?" Serenity laughed cruelly.

"By the way, are you strong enough to use your Crystal to help us?" Ralcea asked. "I don't want you to get hurt using it, but it would make things go a lot faster."

"Yes, I'm sure I can use my Crystal just fine," Serenity assured her. With that Molly, Melvin and Bunny left for the concert.

When the scouts arrived at the auditorium around 3 they were shocked to see what Bunny was wearing. They were so used to seeing her wear white and other light colors that the dark crimson and black came as a surprise. They had to admit, thought, that she still looked beautiful. Darien had an especially hard time not running up to her.

"All right, as soon as the concerts over we'll head to the park and then the Moon," Luna confirmed.

"Right," everyone agreed.

"Brake a leg, Michelle," Amara said encouragingly. Michelle nodded and tried to smile but couldn't. Amara knew what was wrong, "Try not to think about it."

As Michelle headed up to the stage the others took sets in the front row, more out of habit then anything else. None of them were quite sure what to expect from this concert, and the trip to the Moon without Bunny had them all anxious.

By the time the concert was to start the auditorium was packed. When Bunny walked on stage the people were mesmerized by her beauty. The concert went smoothly. If the scouts closed their eyes they couldn't tell that anything was wrong with Bunny. After their duet Bunny and Michelle received as standing ovation. Then Michelle and the scouts slipped out of the auditorium and to the park, not realizing that Bunny was about to make a very important speech.

Back stage Molly and Melvin noticed the scouts leave. "I wonder where they're going in such a hurry?" Molly whispered.

"They probably can't stand to see Bunny so happy without them," Melvin chuckled.

"Let them go," Serenity waved them aside. "I've achieved my goal, so they are no longer my concern." Then she walked back out to make her speech.


	18. Ch 17 Queen Serenity Knows

**Chapter 17: Queen Serenity Knows**

The scouts, generals, and Helios formed a ring around Pearl, Jade, Jet and the cats. They were off to the Moon. Unlike every other time they had made this trip, they found no joy in traveling through space. They barely noticed that their cloths changed when they landed at Mare Serenitatis. Prince Endymion, Princess Rini and Helios lead the way to the prayer room and Queen Serenity.

"Where is my daughter? What has happened to Serenity?" was how Queen Serenity greeted them. She looked worried sick.

They all looked at each other, who was going to tell her what happened. Finally Luna took a deep breath and stepped forward. "We have some terrible news, Your Majesty. I'm afraid that our enemy, that's hiding in Elysion, is none other then the Redeans."

Queen Serenity gasped, "I thought we had defeated them. What have they done to my daughter?"

Pearl ran forward crying, "They've taken her!" Pearl collapsed at the Queen's feet and Jade sat next to her with his arms around her.

"But if they had just kidnapped her, and taken her to Elysion, I would still be able to sense her! Why can't I sense her anymore!" Queen Serenity sobbed.

"Because … because they have done more then just kidnap her," Luna cried. "The Princess has - the Princess has..."

Artemis took over for Luna, "The Princess has joined with the Redeans."

Queen Serenity was speechless. She looked from one face to another, not wanting to believe that it was true. Finally she looked at Prince Endymion and knew that there was no mistake. "How… how did they do it?" the Queen finally whispered, while sitting down.

Everyone else took a seat as well and prepared to tell the story. "First they turned Molly and Melvin, Bunny's best friends, against the Sailor Scouts," Trista started.

"Then the Redeans used Molly and Melvin to expose her weak spot, and used that to turn the Princess away from us," Rini added.

"But what was Serenity's weak spot?" Queen Serenity inquired. "She was so strong, I thought that nothing could happen to her anymore."

Mina sighed, "I hate to tell you this, Your Majesty. But Bunny's weak spot was that… she didn't want to be Sailor Moon." The Queen gasped.

"I'm afraid it's true," Amy affirmed. "When Luna first found her Bunny just wanted to be a normal teenager. But none of us thought that she still had those feelings."

The Queen nodded, "I understand, and I don't really blame her for it. I had hoped that she could have been a normal teenager when she was reborn. Now I must ask, when did she turn?"

"Last Sunday," Kunzite answered.

"Almost a week," Queen Serenity said almost to herself. "We don't have much time."

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, you know that you scouts will lose your powers if Serenity stays evil, right?" The scouts nodded. "And that the future as we know it will sess to exist." Queen Serenity looked sadly at Princess Rini and the Asteroid Scouts. "You only have about a week after she turns before these consequences will take affect."

"What must we do to save her?" Pallas cried. The others all echoed her question.

"Hummm... well, what has she been like now that she's changed. Does she still care for the people of Earth, or does she just want to rule over them or destroy them?" inquired the Queen.

"She is still concerned for them," Raye replied.

"Well that means her Silver Imperium Crystal will still work," the Queen mused. "If she still cares for her subjects then the Crystal will still have power." They all nodded numbly. "Now Rini has a Silver Crystal, but it can only work in the future so what does that leave us?"

They let Queen Serenity think for a while in silence. Then Helios ventured to say, "The Prince has his Golden Crystal."

"What?" Queen Serenity had been lost in her own thoughts.

"His Golden Crystal," Zoisite repeated. "It's a lot like the Silver Crystal, it can harness his powers."

Queen Serenity looked at Endymion, "Is this true? Have you recovered it?"

Endymion nodded, and retrieved his Crystal to show her. "Only, I've only used it once. And that was with Princess Serenity's help," he sighed. "I don't know how strong it will be on it's own."

"That's okay. This is good, very good. Now then, what has Serenity been up to this week?" Queen Serenity continued.

"Well, she's been going to school, and tried to cheer the people up," Lita remembered.

"In fact, she just held a concert for that very purpose," Michelle added.

"Yeah, we left as soon as it was over," Amara recalled.

"Wait! Did you see Serenity leave that concert?" Queen Serenity demanded, she sounded worried.

They looked at each other and shrugged. "No, I don't believe we did," Diana replied.

"Why? What do you think she might do?" Jade wondered.

"Well, the Redeans are very infectish in taking over. First they cause chaos, which you have told me they have already done," The Queen explained. "Then they come and bring their order to the chaos. If they are using Serenity to bring this order then they may use this concert to start things off. You see the rulers of the Redeans are very beautiful. They only meet their match with Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. They would use their beauty to help control the people they concurred. They could easily use Serenity's music to do the same."

"You mean they may be starting their takeover?" Raye cried.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Queen Serenity affirmed.

"What can we do?" Juna asked.

"Let us see if Serenity said anything after the concert," Queen Serenity proclaimed. She got a large mirror and said an incantation. Instantly they could see Bunny walking back onto the stage and hear the applause welcoming her.

Bunny smiled when she saw how happy her audience looked. She curtsied when she reached the microphone at the center of the stage before beginning her speech. "Did you all enjoy the concert?" She was almost deafened by the cheers that followed. "I'm glad. You see I've been worried about you lately. Have any of you noticed that you haven't been exactly yourselves lately? You know, starting to ignore some of your friends, feeling depressed." Her audience thought for a moment and then started to nod. "Well, I can tell you why. It's because of the Sailor Scouts! They have been plotting to take over Tokyo, the whole planet actually, and this has been part of their plan." Some members of the audience gasped, but those who had already started to remember the Moon Kingdom and Golden Kingdom just nodded. "I to was part of their plan. I was manipulated by the Sailor Scouts and their friends, so that they could use my power for their purposes. You see I am Sailor Moon." Bunny took a step back and morphed into Sailor Moon in front of everyone.

"I know some of you are starting to remember the Moon Kingdom and the Golden Kingdom of the Silver Millennium. For those of you who don't let me tell you about it. You see, over a thousand years ago our solar system was at peace. Each plant plus our Moon had it's own kingdom. Earth's kingdom was known as the Golden Kingdom and was ruled over by Prince Endymion." Sailor Moon had to stop for a second, because a strange lump had formed in her throat. "The other planets and the Moon formed the Moon Kingdom, ruled over by Queen Serenity and her daughter, Princess Serenity." Again Sailor Moon stepped back and this time morphed into Princess Serenity, minus her crescent moon and with a red dress.

"Yes, I am Princess Serenity. Anyway, though they were peaceful, prosperous kingdoms, they were still controlled by cruel hearted people. Each of the planets in the Moon Kingdom had a Sailor Scout which was supposed to protect it. Unfortunately the scouts cared more for themselves then for their planets. Then a great evil attacked the Moon Kingdom, named Queen Metallia. The Scouts could not defeat her so Queen Serenity sent the children of the Moon Kingdom into the future, to be reborn on Earth. She hoped that their past memories would never have to be reawakened, but she sent along my guardian cats, Luna and Artemis, just in case the Scouts were ever needed.

"However, the scouts and the Prince of Earth had their own plans. They wanted to get their old power back. So when Queen Metallia attacked again, around 4 years ago they set their plan in motion. You see Luna gave me my memories back, but she did it in a way so that I wouldn't remember how cruel the Sailor Scouts could be. Luna even made me think I was in love with Prince Endymion. They knew that they would need my power, the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal that allowed us to be reborn, to take over this world.

"Luckily the rulers of a near by people called the Redeans, saw what was happening. King Rodo and Queen Ralcea were able to help me, and my friends Molly and Melvin see what the scouts are really up to. And they came just in time.

"Now, if you want to stop the Sailor Scouts and their friends all you need to do is except the help of the Redeans. King Rodo and Queen Ralcea have adopted me as their heir. I am destined to rule over my former subjects, a destiny that the Sailor Scouts tried to use for their own purpose, but if you except the help from the Redeans I can promise you a much happier existence. What do you say? Do you want the scouts or your true Princess?"

Everyone began to shout "Princess Serenity! Princess Serenity! Down with the Sailor Scouts!"

"Good. Then starting tomorrow I promise you will have much happier lives," and Princess Serenity walk off the stage and returned to Elysion with Molly and Melvin to tell her new parents what had happened.


	19. Ch 18 The Plan is Set

**Chapter 18: The Plan is Set**

Everyone on the Moon was speechless. They hadn't really known what the Redeans had been telling Molly, Melvin and Bunny about them. Now that they did they really weren't that surprised that they weren't liked.

"Well then, I for one am glad we weren't there for the speech," Jet said. "We might have been killed by that mob." The others agreed, the audience certainly looked mad enough to kill any of them on site.

They looked at Queen Serenity and Prince Endymion now. Both were in major shock. Rini put her arms around Endymion and Pearl went to her Mother. "It's alright," Rini cooed. "We'll fix this."

"Think about it, she didn't say anything against you," Pearl reminded Queen Serenity.

The Queen tried to smile down at her adopted daughter, "You're right, but :sob: she has new parents."

"But she already had new parents when she was reborn. Didn't she mother?" Diana asked Luna softly. Luna shook her head, silently telling Diana not to talk about that.

After a few minutes of recollecting themselves, Queen Serenity cleared her throat. "Yes, well this just gives us all the more reason to move quickly. If Serenity uses her Crystal to make all the people think that what the Redeans said about us is true, we may not be able to undo the damage. "

"And this could be a good thing," Jadeite ventured. "At least now we know that the Redeans have been telling Molly, Melvin and Bunny."

"So what do we have to do?" Nephrite asked.

"Well, we have to get Princess Serenity to remember the truth. Once we do that we have to get the people she's affected to remember the truth as well. It's going to be a hard job, but I believe you can do it, if you truly love her," Queen Serenity assured them. She looked at Prince Endymion, "You especially have to believe in your love. If your heart wavers, even a bit, your Golden Crystal will be useless. I don't mean to put any pressure on you, but you mustn't blame yourself! You must only remember the good things, not dwell on the bad. Do you understand?" Endymion looked into Queen Serenity's eyes, took a deep breath and nodded. "Then I suggest you return to Earth and rest. You must confront her tomorrow morning, before she has used her crystal. Good luck." And Queen Serenity disappeared.

Prince Endymion looked at the others, he seemed more confident then he had sense Bunny turned, "Come on. We best all stay at my place, so that we don't have to gather again tomorrow morning. We must keep a low profile, I'd hate to be caught by any members of that mob."

The others nodded agreement. They were relieved to see Endymion so confident. They had been worried that this would be to much for him. They returned to Earth and Darien's apartment and immediately fell asleep.

"I was very impressed with you speech, dear," King Rodo praised as his adopted daughter entered the throne room.

"Thank you Father," Princess Serenity murmured as she curtsied to the King and Queen.

"How are you feeling?" Queen Ralcea inquired. "I though, perhaps, it might be hard to speak so of people you had called friends for so long."

Princess Serenity looked at her hands for a moment, took a deep breath, then looked Ralcea in the eyes and answered, "I'm fine. I'm just not used to revealing my other identities to so many people." Molly looked sidewise at Serenity. She knew her best friend, and she knew that Bunny had struggled slightly when speaking ill of Darien. However, she would never say so.

"Yes, I suppose after hiding them for so long it would be some what uncomfortable," Ralcea agreed. "Why don't you go get some rest dear? We will have a long day tomorrow, and you will need all your strength.

Serenity smiled and curtsied to her parents. Then she turned and went to her room, followed by Molly and Melvin. They walked in silence. When they reached Serenity's bed chamber Serenity waved them away. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She changed into a black silk night gown and laid down on her bed, starring at the canopy.

'Even if he was using me...' she began to think. 'Even if he only wanted to use my position and power… I still miss him.' Serenity rolled over, chiding herself for thinking of him at a time like this. She tried to get comfortable but couldn't. Finally she got up and went out on her balcony. 'It really is beautiful here. The roses smell so nice.' She walk along the edge of the balcony looking out. Then she turned and left the balcony, then her room and then the palace.

She walked into the rose gardens, trying to lose herself in it's beauty. 'I love the smell of roses. It always makes me happy.' Serenity brushed her hand over a yellow rose, 'For friendship' she thought. Then she saw a pink rose 'For romance.' Finally she was directly under her balcony, surrounded by red roses. 'And red is for true love.' She shook her head, trying to rid it of a thought that was trying to push it's way in. She walked over to a very familiar corner of the garden.

There was a white stone bench that she had often visited in her past life. On it was a single red rose. 'Just like he used to leave. When he couldn't stay and wait for me, to tell me...' she lifted the rose to her lips, 'to tell me that he loved me.' She kissed the rose the way she had when it was a token from her prince. Suddenly she lowered her hand and shook her head, making her hair fly, 'No, it must have just fallen from it's bush. Lies, all lies, he never really cared for me.' She turned on her heal and returned to her room. Unthinking she placed the rose she had carried from the garden on her vanity table, never noticing that the thorns had been cut off and how smoothly it had been cut from it's bush. She climbed back into bed, then fell asleep.

Darien, too, was climbing back into bed. He had a faint smell of roses about him. Luna looked up at him. "Where have you been?" she yawned.

"Just seeing if an old custom might spark an old feeling," Darien smiled. Luna looked at him, having no idea what he was talking about. She shrugged and settled back down to sleep. She was happy to see Darien returning to his old self.

Darien lay down and looked at the ceiling. He took out a newly cut white rose and held it before him. It was identical to the red rose Princess Serenity had found, other then its color naturally. It, likewise, had had it's thorns removed. 'I love you Princess Serenity. I always have and I always will. My heart will never waver from that point. I will see you soon, just as the rose has always promised.' He kissed his rose, then placed it on his night stand. After which he feel asleep, and dreamed of the past and all the white roses he had found on the white stone bench.


	20. Ch 19 Bunny's Back

**Chapter 19: Bunny's Back**

When all the scouts woke up the next morning they were very nervous. The time had come. They had to face Bunny and if they didn't get her back they would all lose their powers, and some might sess to exist. The boys tried to comfort them, assuring them that everything would be fine.

As soon as Darien woke up he kissed the white rose again. 'Today is the day Serenity. We shall be together again.' He tucked the rose into his belt. As he joined the others in the living room there was a knock at the door. When Darien answered it he found Ann, Alan, Fiori and Fiona waiting in the hall.

"Good morning. I hope you don't mind us dropping by so early," Alan apologized as they came in.

"Not at all. As you can see we are all up anyway," Darien assured them.

Ann glanced at the others, "Yes, our tree told us that you would be trying to get Bunny back today." Darien nodded.

"We just came to give you our support," Fiori explained.

"And to apologize," Fiona whispered.

Mina gasped, "Apologize for what exactly?"

Fiona looked at everyone, "To apologize for ourselves and our tree coming to you. We know that we were just used as bait, and that the Redeans might not have gotten to Bunny if we hadn't asked for help."

Hotaru put her arm around Fiona, "We don't blame you or your tree."

"That's right. The Redeans would have come anyway, you can't blame yourself," Rini encouraged, sitting on the other side of Fiona. Fiona managed a weak smile.

"I think it's time we faced Bunny," Darien decided.

"But how will you know where she is?" Alan wondered.

Amy took out her mini computer and started typing, "With this… I've found her… she's in the park."

"Let's go!" Luna cried.

When Serenity awoke she dressed in her red "Princess Serenity dress." After fixing her hair she absentmindedly put the rose she had found in her left "meatball." After taking a final look at herself in the mirror, and failing to notice the rose, she joined her parents in the throne room.

If King Rodo or Queen Ralcea noticed the rose in Princess Serenity's hair, they apparently didn't think anything of it. They greeted her warmly and chatted with her until Molly and Melvin also joined them.

"So what is the plan, if I may be so bold," inquired Melvin.

"Well, the people have excepted Princess Serenity as our heir so we shall work through her," Rodo started to explain.

"We will start with the Princess using her crystal to help the people shed the depression the scouts have placed on them," Ralcea reasoned. "Only when that is done will we come and begin to change things for the better. Assuming our Princess agrees."

Princess Serenity smiled, "I agree whole heartily. I believe that if I use my Silver Crystal at the park it should affect everyone in Tokyo."

King Rodo smiled and nodded, "You may begin whenever you are ready."

"Then, with your leave, I shall begin now," Princess Serenity stood up and faced her parents. "I would like Molly and Melvin to join me, to help give me strength."

"As you see fit," Ralcea nodded. "Contact us when you are done." The Princess, Molly and Melvin bowed and returned to Tokyo and went to the park.

When arriving at the park Princess Serenity instructed Molly and Melvin to stay back. "I'm not sure how the energy will affect people not used to it. And do not interfere, I don't want you hurt."

"What if the Sailor Scouts try to stop you?" Molly asked.

"No doubt they will. Rest assured, I can handle them on my own. Remember, it's always been my Crystal that has won the important battles," Serenity smirked. Molly and Melvin nodded. They had total confidence in their princess.

Just as Serenity was ready to start the Scout's group arrived. "Princess Serenity stop!" Luna yelled, running toward her.

"Mind your own business Luna. I'm not your puppet anymore," Serenity sneered.

Darien retrieved his crystal, and morphed into Prince Endymion as he walked toward Serenity. Meanwhile the others were pleading with her. "Think about what you'll be giving up," Rini wept.

"What? Like having to deal with a spoiled brat like you? I don't see that as a problem," Serenity rebutted.

"Think about how your mother, Queen Serenity, would feel. She didn't save you just to have you turn against her," Mina tried.

"My mother's name is Queen Ralcea," Serenity retorted. "And she is very happy with what I'm doing right now."

Endymion stepped forward now. He smiled when he saw the rose in Serenity's hair, apparently part of her still remembered the truth. He quickly brushed his hand over the white rose in his belt before holding up his crystal and exclaiming, "I can't let you do this Serenity! I know you aren't evil. You are full of beautiful, pure light. Love and happiness. That's why I feel in love with you in the first place. And have always loved you, no matter what our opposition." Endymion's crystal began to glow a brighter and brighter gold.

Serenity's silver light began to weaken slightly as she watched her prince. 'He looks so regal. No, stop that. It's just more lies.' "You never loved me, you just used me!" Serenity cried out.

"How can you say that? Remember all the times we'd meet secretly in Elysion? Remember how I defended your kingdom against my own people? Remember how I died trying to protect you!" Endymion shouted.

Serenity took a step back. Her hand absently went to the rose in her hair. 'How did that get there?'

Endymion took a step at a time toward her, his crystal glowing brightly. The scouts and their boyfriends made a semicircle behind him. Endymion smiled and pulled out his own rose. "I can see that at lest part of you remembers our old custom. The one where we'd leave a thornless rose on the stone bench for the other, if we didn't happen to meet there. I left you that rose last night to prove that I still love you and believe in you. And you wouldn't still have it if part of you didn't believe in me."

Serenity started to lower her crystal, which was starting to absorb some of the light from Endymion's. She took the rose out of her hair and looked at it. She smiled up at Endymion and took a step toward him. "I remember," she breathed, and fell into his arms. They kissed for all the times they hadn't over the last week. Serenity's dressed turned white again. Likewise, her crescent moon appeared on her forehead and her eyes returned to their natural baby-blue. Everyone cheered.

Everyone, that is, except for Molly and Melvin. They weren't quite sure what to do. Part of them wanted to go join Bunny and her new friends, knowing deep down that the scouts were good. Another part of them was still under the control of the Readeans. However, they sat there because they knew one thing for certain… They didn't want to tell King Rodo and Queen Ralcea that Princess Serenity had gone back to the scouts.


	21. Ch 20 Molly and Melvin Know the Truth

**Chapter 20: Molly and Melvin Know the Truth**

Princess Serenity turned to all her friends. "I'm soooo sorry for all I've done," she gushed.

"You should be!" Raye scolded, then burst out laughing. "But we know you didn't mean any of it."

"It's so good to have you back," Trista smiled.

"It's good to be back," Serenity assured them. She turned to Rini and hugged her, "I'm especially sorry for what I said about you."

Rini smiled at her mother, "Don't worry. I know what it's like to be evil, remember?"

Serenity nodded and turned to Pearl, "I left my ribbon at Darien's place. I'll put it on as soon as we go there, okay?"

Pearl shook her head, "No, you will put it on now!" Pearl reached into her pocket and pulled out Serenity's friendship ribbon. She then tied it around her sisters wrist. "I knew we'd get you back."

Ann ran over and hugged Serenity. "I'm glad that your love for Darien hasn't changed at all. No wonder I had no chance with him last time I was here," she teased.

"Hey, I tried to warn you," Serenity laughed. She turned to Darien, "And I'm glad that you never gave up on me."

"I'm just returning the favor. You've turned me back twice, which means I still owe you one," Darien smiled. He put the red rose back into her hair. "I'm glad I remembered our old code."

Serenity nodded happily. "I'm glad I couldn't sleep last night, and that I went into the garden instead of talking to Molly. :gasp: Oh my, Molly and Melvin! They still think your all evil!" Serenity turned and was surprised to see that Molly and Melvin were still sitting where she had left them. "Luna, what are we going to do?"

"Well, first I think you should ride them of all the negative energy they have absorbed being with the Redeans. Once that's done we'll have to bring them home and explain the truth to them."

Serenity gathered up her crystal and walked over to her two friends, "Moon Crystal Healing Activation!" Molly and Melvin blinked a few times from the light, then smiled up at Serenity. "Come on you two. We have a lot of talking to do, it's time you learned the whole truth about me and my new friends." Molly and Melvin nodded, got up and joined the group heading for Darien's and Bunny's apartment.

When they all arrived at the apartment, they sat Molly and Melvin down on one side of the table while Darien and Bunny sat on the other. Pearl and Jade went to make some tea as the rest settled themselves down for the very long chat.

"Well, to start with I want to apologize for never telling you that I was Sailor Moon," Bunny stated.

Luna interrupted, "I thought it best if as few people as possible knew who the Sailor Scouts were. That way there was less chance of an enemy being able to find the scouts friends and using them for bait."

"That makes since," Molly agreed.

"Also, I want to make sure that you aren't going to run back to the Redeans when we are done," Bunny continued. "I'd hate to lose two of my best friends."

"Don't worry Bunny. We're on your side," Melvin assured them.

"So lets start at the beginning..." Darien suggested as Pearl and Jade brought in the tea. They all started to explain about the Silver Millennium with it's Moon Kingdom and Golden Kingdom. They told Molly and Melvin about how the people from Earth and the people from the Moon were forbidden by law to be in contact, but the strong love that the Prince of the Earth and the Princess of the Moon shared anyhow. They continued to explain the original roles of the Sailor Scouts of each plant. How the inner scouts were the Princess bodyguards, Uranus and Neptune the Solar Systems lookout guards, Saturn the final destroyer and Pluto the keeper of time. After that, they moved on to the Redeans original attack and then how Queen Metallia attacked and the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, leading to the scouts rebirth.

The scouts continued to explain about Queen Metallia's second attack, followed by the arrival of the Doom Tree and Rini. By the time that they had explained how the outer scouts and Helios had joined the group again, Molly and Melvin were in complete awe. The final battle with Queen Metallia and the happy reunion of all present touched their hearts.

"And that bring us to this year," Bunny stated. "Two nights before the beginning of school the Doom Tree contacted me in a dream asking for my help."

Ann continued, "Then the four of us showed up and the search for the new enemy started."

"That's when we are started to get alittle preoccupied, which must of aroused your suspicion," Lita explained.

"That's also when everyone started to act depressed, and you two listened to our meeting," Bunny added.

It was the scouts turn to be shocked. "You mean these two heard one of our meeting?" Amara demanded.

"Yup, the one were Luna, Artemis and Diana pointed out how strangely you all were acting," Melvin confirmed.

"It was just after that meeting that Queen Ralcea called us to her and started filling our heads with all those lies and half truths about you all," Molly shared.

"So that's how you found out about us all," Amy sighed.

"And how you were able to get to Bunny," Ceres reasoned. Molly and Melvin nodded.

"I still have a question for you two," Darien proclaimed. "How did you know that all Buns wanted was to be a normal teenager? Even most of us had forgotten about those old feelings of hers."

Molly smiled, "That's simple. I simply know my best friend. You see we noticed that she was always depressed while fighting an enemy, more so then the rest of you. And I remembered how much she always enjoyed doing simple normal things when the enemy was gone."

They all smiled at that. "Your right Molly. You do know me," Bunny laughed. They all chatted for a while longer before Bunny thought of something. "Hey!" Everyone looked at her. "If you guys left the concert before my speech, how did you know what I was planing?"

Everyone looked at each other. None of them wanted to tell Bunny that her mother had heard the speech. Finally Darien got up the courage to tell her. "Well, we left right away because we had planed to visit someone who we thought could help get you back." Bunny gave him a questioning look. "We went to the Moon to ask your mother, Queen Serenity, what to do." Bunny's eyes got wide, and sad. "After explaining things to her the Queen got out a mirror..."

Bunny cut him off, "A mirror that let her see what was happening on Earth."

"How did you know that?" Darien wondered.

"How do you think I first saw you? That was one of the ways we could watch over the people on Earth, and my favorite way to watch you," Bunny explained. "So she heard the speech, did she? How did she take it?"

"She took it quite well, actually," Luna assured her. "She told us what we had to do, taking special care that Darien wouldn't waver. Then she left."

"I need to go visit her. Explain to her what happened," Bunny sighed.

"I'm sure she'd like that," Pearl said.

"But wouldn't she like to hear that you reversed all the damage more?" Kunzite asked.

"That's right. All the people that were at your concert are still going to hate the Sailor Scouts," Mina recalled

"You're right. What are we going to do about that?" Bunny cried.

"That's simple. The same thing you did to get them to like the Redeans," Artemis explained. "Just in the opposite order. First, use your crystal to rid them of all the negative energy the Redeans have been feeding them. Then hold another concert, and explain things."

"Sounds simple enough," Vesta replied.

"Ohhh, another concert. I'm so exited. I love hearing you play Bunny," Pallas exclaimed.

"All right, but this time I want Hotaru in it too. It just didn't feel right with only one of you," Bunny agreed.

"Yeah, like that's the only reason it didn't feel right," Michelle snickered.

Bunny shot her a killing glance, and turned to Hotaru, "So what do you say? Will you join us on stage?"

"You know I would never say no to you, Princess," Hotaru laughed. "Besides, then I can brag that I was in two concerts with our future Queen."


	22. Ch 21 The SleepOver

**Chapter 21: The Sleep-Over**

Though their day had started early, by the time they finished all the discussion it was well into the afternoon. Bunny was eager to set to rights what she had put to wrong. So, despite everyone's protest that she wasn't strong enough yet, that evening found Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion and all their friends at the park again.

As everyone got into potion to help Princess Serenity, Endymion holding her shoulders and the scouts in a half circle behind them with their boyfriends holding there shoulders, Molly and Melvin became uncomfortable. Even Ann, Alan, Fiori and Fiona were joining in. They turned to Pearl and Jade, who they stuck close to because neither of them had any special power. "What do we do?" Molly asked.

"Just concentrate on Serenity," Pearl advised, taking up her position at one end of the line. "Just think of giving her some of your power."

"But we don't have any power," Melvin objected.

Jade laughed, "You're her friends, aren't you? That's your power, in your friendship." Molly and Melvin weren't sure they understood completely, but they stood next to Pearl and Jade and concentrated.

Princess Serenity's crystal had never glowed so brightly. With the help of all her friends all negative energy in Tokyo was banished. When they were done they all morphed back to normal cloths.

Bunny smiled at her friends, "Well that takes care of all the bad energy. Now to arrange the concert."

"I think you should do that on your own Buns," Darien advised.

"Yeah, even if the bad energy is gone, people are still libel to distrust the Sailor Scouts," Amy cautioned. "We wouldn't want our presents to make the principal uncomfortable."

"Well, Molly and Melvin can come with me at lest. The principal has no reason not to like them," Bunny replied. Everyone nodded and Molly, Melvin and Bunny went off to make arrangements for the new concert. The others watched them go.

Darien sighed, "It's good to have her back."

"Yes it is," Rini agreed. Helios put his arm around her and nodded.

Luna came over to them, "I think we should get back inside. Without Bunny here anyone that heard her speech might come after us."

"Your right Luna," Nephrite agreed, walking over with Lita.

"Come on back to our place," Darien offered. "Tonight lets have a sleep-over with no worries." The idea was meet with cheers. They all seemed to have forgotten that they still hadn't gotten rid of the Redeans.

The principal was in a better mood then the last time Bunny had spoken with her. "...So you see. I thought that I could have another concert, this Friday, because everyone seemed to really enjoy yesterdays," Bunny was saying.

"Of course Princess," the principal agreed. "What ever you want."

Bunny blushed at being called 'Princess' by her principal, "Please, just call me Bunny. I may be a Princess but I'm also a normal teenage girl." She looked at Molly and started to giggle. "Oh, and can I choose two other performers to join me?"

"Anyone you like. I have faith in who you will choose," the principal smiled.

"Okay, then I guess we'll be seeing you in school on Monday," Bunny said as she got up to leave.

"'Bye," Molly and Melvin chorused as they left. "Now where to Bunny?" Molly wondered.

Bunny was just about to say she didn't know when her communicator went off. "Hey Buns. Bring Molly and Melvin back to our place. We're going to have a grand sleep-over," Darien said.

"All right. We'll be right there," Bunny answered. She turned back to Molly, "I guess that answers your question."

By the time Bunny, Molly and Melvin returned Rini had already used Luna-P to set up sleeping bags and pillows for all 25 of them, plus an extra pillow for the cats. Bunny laughed when she walked in. "You know, if we keep this up, Darien and I will have to get a larger apartment."

That got a laugh out of everyone. As Bunny was settling down next to Darien and Molly and Melvin found two sleeping bags Trista pointed something out, "Well, in only 3 years you will be living in a palace. So why worry?"

"You're right Trista," Juna agreed. "They don't have any problem with too little space in the Crystal Palace." They all laughed and talked for a long while. It was nice for them to have nothing on their minds.

When everything was quieting down, Pallas started to giggle. She nudged Bunny with her pillow, which got Bunny going too.

"Oh no you don't!" Darien demanded. "You two aren't going to start that again."

"Start what?" Bunny asked sweetly.

"Start this," Darien claimed as he through his pillow at Bunny. "_I'm_ going to start it again."

"Why you..." Bunny tried to sound mad, despite her laughing. She picked up the pillow that had hit her and through it at an unexpected Pallas. "See what you've started!"

Molly and Melvin looked at the others. They had gotten used to some strange behavior recently, but they hadn't expected this to be something that happened at their sleep-overs. "Ummm... how did Pallas' giggling start a pillow fight?" Molly asked whoever was still listening to her.

"Don't ask questions," Jadeite advised as he wiped a pillow at Raye.

"Yeah, just join in the fun," Helios laughed, throwing a pillow at Michelle. Molly and Melvin didn't have to be told twice. Soon there was an all out pillow war, each person for themselves.

When they were all exhausted and sprawled out in some very bizarre positions Molly asked her question again, "So how did Pallas' giggling start a pillow fight?"

They all thought about it for a second, "Well, you see, last year, the night before we returned to the future, we had a sleep-over," Ceres started.

"It was our first 'official' sleep-over with all of us there," Mina explained.

"Not everyone was there," Helios objected.

"That's right, Jade, Jet and Helios hadn't joined us yet," Rini recalled.

"Anyway," Darien continued. "It was actually Bunny who started that pillow fight."

Bunny smiled wickedly at Darien, "Well? What's a real sleep-over without a pillow fight?"

"And then, when we came back this year, Pallas remembered the pillow fight at the last sleep-over," Vesta continued.

"She just started giggling, but wouldn't really tell us what it was about," Amara added.

"But Bunny remember," Raye glared at Bunny, "And instead of telling us what Pallas was laughing at she through her pillow at me."

Molly and Melvin started to laugh again. "So that's why… Pallas… giggling at her pillow… is the sign of a pillow fight," Molly managed to gasp while trying to surpress her laughter. "I… get it… now." Everyone was truly exhausted by then, so they each found a pillow and went to sleep.


	23. Ch 22 The Problem's Not Over Yet

**Chapter 22: The Problem's Not Over Yet**

Bunny was walking in a rose garden. She looked down, 'Am I Bunny? Or Princess Serenity?' She was wearing a crimson satin nightgown. She wandered around for a while and then realized that she was in Elysion. 'Where is Darien? Or Helios? Or any of the others?' she wondered.

She rounded a corner of the garden and saw a palace before her. Then she heard a voice calling to her, "Princess Serenity...! You're problems aren't over yet!"

"Mother! Where are you?" Princess Serenity recognized Queen Serenity's voice. "And where am I? This palace doesn't belong in Elysion."

"You are right, daughter. The Redeans must be sent away, for good. Only then can you truly enjoy your happiness," Queen Serenity's voice faded.

Bunny woke up with a start. She looked around. Everyone was still scattered around, asleep where they had collapsed after the pillow fight. 'How could we all have forgotten that the Redeans are still in Elysion?' she asked herself. She looked over at Darien, he was still asleep. Bunny brushed some hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead.

Darien stirred and opened his eyes. "What is it Buns?" he yawned.

"It's nothing. Mother just sent me a dream, that's all," Bunny cooed. "Go back to sleep."

Darien would not be fooled. He knew that look in Bunny's eyes, "What did the Queen say?"

Bunny looked at the others, she didn't want to wake them. She rose and motioned him to follow her to the kitchen. "She just reminded me that our fight isn't over yet."

"We know that," Darien whispered. "But you'll put everything to rights at your concert."

Bunny shook her head. "You're still forgetting the same thing I had," she said sadly."

"What? You're back, and the people are freed from the negative energy the Redeans had put on them." Darien stopped suddenly, "The Redeans..."

Bunny nodded, "That's right. We still have to beat them."

"How could I have forgotten. They're still in Elysion. It's their fault you were turned away from us," Darien was angry at himself for forgetting.

Bunny put a hand on his arm, "We all forgot about them. We were just happy to be together again." She rested her head against Darien's chest; Darien put his arm around her. "I don't want to have to face them again," Bunny sobbed softly.

"Shhh. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. We've never lost before, and we wont lose now," Darien soothed. "Lets get some more sleep." He lead Bunny back to the living room, where they carefully made their way back to their sleeping bags.

In the morning everyone was still very cheerful. Bunny and Darien didn't want to dampen anyone's spirits, but they knew the others had to be reminded.

"So Bunny. How did you sleep?" Mina asked when she woke up. Mina was the last one up.

"Pretty good," Bunny said cautiously. "Mother sent me another dream."

Everyone was curious now. "What was it about?" Ann inquired.

"Well, I was in a rose garden, in Elysion," Bunny started.

"The roses really are wonderful there," Jadeite recalls.

"Um-hum," Bunny agrees. "Anyhow, I was walking around when I came to this strange palace."

Everyone's eyes got wide. "You mean, not the Prince's palace?" Helios wondered.

"No, another one, on the other side of Elysion," Bunny continued.

"The furthest point from the prayer tower..." Amy began to recall.

"The prayer tower, that had been destroyed..." Pearl breathed.

Bunny nodded, "Then Queen Serenity reminded me that our problems not done yet."

"No, not yet," Rini echoed.

"Not until..." Hotaru added.

"... the Redeans are driven back to Redicea," Trista finished.

"That's right," Darien affirmed.

"How could we all have forgotten!" Kunzite demanded.

"I don't know," Ceres answered.

"We were all just caught up in Bunny being back, I guess," Lita speculated.

Luna jumped into Bunny's lap. "I don't know," Luna thought. "It seems a little to convenient that we _all_ forgot _completely_ about them."

"Luna's right. If we were just caught up in Bunny's return I don't think Queen Serenity would have thought it necessary to remind us," Artemis affirmed.

"So what are you saying? That the Redeans made us forget?" Raye asked. "Is that possible?"

They all looked at Molly, Melvin and Bunny, who shrugged. "I would say they are capable of anything," Melvin commented.

"Yeah, they had us completely under their control in no time," Molly added.

"So how are we going to fight them?" Nephrite wondered.

"How did you defeat them last time?" Fiori inquired.

"Well, they were attacking Pluto the same way they tried to attack Earth when I informed Queen Serenity about them," Trista recalled.

"Then the Queen called us inner scouts to help Uranus and Neptune," Mina remarked.

"The inner scouts, not including Sailor Moon," Luna put in.

Amy nodded, "And we just pushed them back to their planet with our combined power."

Zoisite nodded, "Well if the six of you pushed them back last time, without the help of the Silver Imperium Crystal, we should be able to handle this easily."

"Yeah, since it appears their new plan to divid the scouts has failed," Diana agreed.

Bunny had been sitting quietly listening to the others talk. Something about this was making her feel sad. She wasn't sure she actually wanted to fight the Redeans.

Amara looked at Bunny now, "What is it Bunny? What's with the long face?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking that something about this doesn't seem right to me," Bunny sighed.

"How so?" Michelle pressed.

Bunny put her chin in her hands, "I don't know. I just don't think the Redeans are really evil, that's all."

"What! Bunny, your talking about the people who tried to take you away from us!" Juna exclaimed.

"I know, I know. But you don't know them like I do. They really are very nice," Bunny justified.

Darien sniffed "Yeah, their wonderful. Telling you that I never really loved you. They sound great," he mumbled sarcastically.

Bunny rested her hand on Darien's, "I know they lied to me. But deep down I think they really are good."

"Well what do you think Luna? Is it possible the Redeans might once have been good?" Vesta asked.

Luna and Artemis looked at each other. "It's possible," Luna stated.

"They could simply have been corrupted a long time ago," Alan speculated.

"Which means we need to find out why they turned evil, and simply reverse it," Amy summed up.

"Then let's get to work," Pallas shouted.

Bunny smiled at her friends, "Thanks you guys. I just know they aren't pure evil."

She looked at Darien for approval. He looked down at his love and smiled, "Well, you've never been wrong before. Let's give this a shot." Bunny smiled and hugged Darien.

"So how are we going to find out anything about them?" Jade asked.

"I'll start doing some research on the computers at headquarters. Maybe there's some information in the old files," Amy volunteered.

"I'll help," Zoisite offered.

"And me," Trista added. The three waved to the others and headed to the arcade.

"You know, it would be nice if we could simply ask them about their past," Molly sighed. Melvin nodded agreement.

Bunny looked up, "Hey, that's a good idea."

"What is?" Rini asked, startled.

Bunny looked at the others, "What if I just went and talked to them?"

"What!" they all cried.

"You can't do that Bunny!" Mina insisted.

"Yeah, what if they tried to make you evil again!" Helios demanded.

"I'd be fine," Bunny persisted. "They haven't been monitoring me. They told me to tell them when the people were "cured." They would never know."

"Ummm, Bunny, one look at you and they would see that you've turned good again," Fiona observed.

"She's right, your eyes are blue again, and your crescent moon would show up again," Rini pointed out.

"Well that's easily solved. I'll just use this," Bunny reached into her pocket and pulled out, "The Luna Pen."

"The what?" Jet asked, very confused.

"The Luna Pen. It lets Bunny look like whatever she wants. I'd almost forgotten about that," Raye admitted.

"But what are you going to tell them?" Amara questioned.

"Really, you've been gone for a while, and Tokyo's not really ready for their arrival. They may be suspicious," Michelle ventured.

"Besides I couldn't bear not having you with me again," Darien whispered.

Bunny looked into his eyes, "I have an idea about that. If you'll agree." Everyone was listening. "Well… if I was to bring back another follower… especially one that has as much power as I do… Ralcea and Rodo should except my absence unquestioned."

"Another follower? Who?" Nephrite asked softly.

Darien looked into Bunny's pleading eyes, "I think she means me."

"You Prince!" Kunzite shrieked, "You must be crazy."

Bunny turned to the others, "But think about it. If the Redeans find out about Darien's crystal then they are going to want to destroy him. I can easily say that he tried to stop me, but instead of him turning me back I turned him to their side."

"It would offer us access to their castle," Artemis thought aloud.

"And a new person would want to know more about them," Nephrite speculated.

"This is only if your willing to do it Darien," Bunny said softly. "It could be dangerous. And we will have to pretend to hate the Sailor Scouts. But it would also let us be together."

Darien look down at her. He put his hand next to her cheek and she lend her head into it, "Of course I'm willing Buns. I'd go anywhere with you." He looked up at the others, "It will give me a chance to see what they've done to Elysion."

"Umm, Luna, a question," Hotaru stated. They all looked at her. "Well, the Luna Pen will get rid of Bunny's crescent moon, and make her eyes red… But what about Molly's, Melvin's, and Darien's eyes?"

"Humm… Well, I think that because it will be such a small change that it can handle all of them," Luna speculated. "They just have to be careful."

Bunny nodded, "Well I guess we better get going." She, Darien, Molly and Melvin walked to the center of the room. She raised the Luna Pen and shouted "Disguise Power transform us into Redean followers!" The four of them were surrounded by stars momentarily and then they stood before the others, apparently unchanged. "Well did it work?"

Juna nodded, "All of your eyes are red."

"Better change into Princess Serenity and make sure that your moon is gone too," Diana suggested.

Bunny nodded and concentrated on morphing. When she looked down she was again wearing her red dress. By the looks on the other's faces she could tell she didn't have a moon on her forehead either.

"Be careful," Lita cautioned.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine, and back before you know it," Bunny assured them all. Everyone nodded and Molly, Melvin, Bunny and Darien left.

Once in the hall Darien thought of something, "How do you guys go back to Elysion."

The other three smiled. "That's simple enough," Melvin said, opening the door to the apartment down the hall. He pointed to the full length mirror. "We just go through that."

The mirror was showing Princess Serenity's bedchamber, because she had asked the King and Queen that it lead them there instead of the throne room. That way she could change before presenting herself. The four traveled through and where instantly in the dark red and black room.

"Where are we?" Darien asked.

"This is my bed chamber," Princess Serenity answered. "I know it kind of dark. But I still kinda like it. Oh, one thing I must tell you. The King and Queen are very beautiful. They can use their beauty to make people fallow them. Just don't let them use it against you."

"I wont. No one is as beautiful as you," Darien said sweetly.

Bunny blushed, "You should also probably be Prince Endymion. Rodo and Ralcea always expect me to be the Princess, so they'd most likely expect you to be the Prince."

Darien nodded and morphed into Prince Endymion. They all started to walk toward the throne room. They were trying to tell Endymion as much as they could before they faced the King and Queen. Just before entering the throne room Serenity stopped, "And remember, I'm their adopted heir, so I call them Mother and Father. You must not seem upset by this. Are you ready?"


	24. Ch 23 Fooling the Redeans

**Chapter 23: Fooling the Redeans**

Molly and Melvin entered the throne room first. Then came Princess Serenity followed by Prince Endymion. As they entered they each bowed or curtseyed to the King and Queen.

When she saw Prince Endymion, Queen Ralcea became worried. However, when she noticed his red eyes she smiled smugly at King Rodo. Turning back to Princess Serenity she said, "Welcome back daughter. I must say I'm surprised at who you've brought along."

Princess Serenity smiled at the Queen, "I thought you might be Mother," she felt Endymion tense slightly besides her but she continued. "But I assure you that he is on our side."

Rodo motioned for them to come forward, "And how did this happen?"

Serenity took a deep breath and started on the story she had made up. "You see, Father, when I arrived at the park to use my Crystal I had failed to plan for one variable." 'Gezz, I'm starting to sound like Amy,' she thought to herself. "I had planed for the possibility that the Sailor Brats," 'I'm sorry guys.' "And their friends might try to stop me. However, I neglected to consider what would happen if Prince Endymion had the courage to fight me with his crystal." 'Endymion, you do know that I don't mean any of this, don't you?' "This is probably because Endymion has only ever used his crystal once, and that was with my help."

Ralcea smiled, "Ahhh, so the scouts had a secret even from us, did they?"

"Apparently, Mother," Serenity continued. "So, there we were in the park. Prince Endymion and his Golden Crystal vs. me and my Silver Crystal. I wasn't sure I could defeat this powerful new crystal, so I thought, 'Why not have him join us? He is apparently much stronger then he seems.' So instead of trying to defeat his crystal with mine, I simply tried to turn him to our side."

"But how did you know he could be turned?" Rodo asked.

"I knew because he had already been turned away from the scouts twice before. Once by Queen Beryl and once by Wicked Lady," Serenity explained. "I also figured that, if I'm to rule in your place some day, I would need a King. And I have gotten used to being told that Endymion and I will one day marry." Serenity watch the two rulers. 'Will they buy my story?'

"Prince Endymion, come forward," Ralcea demanded. Endymion stepped forward, never hesitating. He looked the Queen squarely in the eye. "Why should we except you as a follower. You have been part of the conspiracy against our beloved daughter."

"If you'll pardon this, my Queen," Endymion denied. "But I was being used by the Scouts just as much as your lovely daughter, Princess Serenity."

"Oh were you?" Rodo asked skeptically. "Do explain."

It was now Endymion's turn to convince these rulers. "If you'll remember, during the Silver Millennium communication between my Golden Kingdom and the princess's Moon Kingdom was strictly forbidden. At the time the scouts were willing to respect that. However, Serenity and I meet and fell in love. The inner scouts and my generals thus meet and decided that this was the perfect way for them to get the power they had always craved. When we were reborn the only thing I really remembered was my deep love for Serenity. Because of this it was easy for Luna and the scouts to corrupt me along with Serenity. I am just thankful that she has finally been able to free not only herself, but me as well." Endymion stopped and waited for the Redeans reactions. Serenity stepped forward and took one of Endymion's hands and also waited.

"You believe in him then, Serenity?" Ralcea guessed.

"Yes. With all my heart," Serenity confirmed.

"Then he shall stay as you're betrothed," Rodo decided. "Shall we arrange rooms for him, or is that unnecessary?"

Serenity smiled, "Separate rooms are unnecessary. We have been apart for too long as it is."

"Fine then. I'm sure you could all use some rest. We shall discuss our next step tomorrow. Goodnight darlings," Ralcea dismissed them.

"Goodnight Mother," Serenity and Endymion said together. They turned and left, followed by Molly and Melvin.

After they left Rodo smiled at Ralcea, "To think we didn't know about this other power, as strong as the Silver Imperium Crystal."

Ralcea nodded, "It's a good thing Serenity was able to turn Endymion before he caused us any trouble. She must really be under our control to be able to turn someone else."

"I suppose that their strong love for each other helped," Rodo decided. "Their face off was probably simply a test to see who would end up following whom. And if Endymion's already been turned twice before it's not surprising that Serenity won."

Molly, Melvin, Serenity and Endymion didn't speak until they had closed the door to Serenity's bedchamber. ":Sigh: Thank goodness that they bought our stories," Serenity breathed. "I was so scared they would see right through them."

Endymion took her hand, "I'm not surprised. For a second I thought you really were still evil." He kissed her cheek. "You are a lot stronger then even I thought."

Molly looked at them, "I could've sworn both of you were evil. There's no way the King and Queen wouldn't buy it."

Melvin nodded, "Come on Molly. Lets go get some sleep." Molly and Melvin left.

"Was I really that convincing?" Serenity asked, leading Endymion onto the balcony. "I hope you know I didn't mean anything I said."

"Oh, so you haven't gotten used to the idea that we will someday marry? And you don't believe in me with all your heart?" Endymion teased.

Serenity smiled, "That's not what I meant. And the thought that we will marry someday still seems to good to be true. I'm always worried that something drastic will happen and take that dream away from us."

Endymion picked a red rose from the vine growing on the balcony railing. He handed it to Serenity, "Nothing! Will ever keep me away from you. We will marry and rule as King and Queen someday." He kissed Serenity sweetly. When he pulled away his eyes were teasing again, "Isn't Rini enough proof of that?" He took her hand and lead her back inside.

"You're right, of course," Serenity sighed. She put the new rose on her vanity table and they prepared for bed. As they laying there, just glad to be together, Serenity smiled at a memory that surfaced. "If our future daughter, landing on my head isn't proof enough, what is?" They both laughed and then fell asleep in each others arms.

When Amy, Zoisite, and Trista stopped working for the night, they decided to stop by Bunny's and Darien's place to see how Bunny was. They had been doing research at headquarters, and hadn't spoken to anyone sense they started.

When Pearl heard a knock at the door she was very happy. Although Luna was still there, Pearl had been lonely after the meeting. "Hello," she said cheerfully as she opened the door.

"Hello Pearl," Amy returned. They all went into the apartment. "Where's Bunny?"

Pearl looked at Luna. "She's not here," Pearl finally said.

The other three looked at her in surprise. "Not here? So where's Darien?" Zoisite demanded.

"With Bunny," Pearl mumbled.

Trista put her hand on Pearl's shoulder, "And where might that be?"

Pearl looked down at Luna. She really didn't want to be the one to tell them what had happened after they had left to do research. Luna got the hint and answered for her, "Bunny, Darien, Molly and Melvin are in Elysion." The other's gasped. "Don't worry, they haven't turned evil again or anything, and they haven't been kidnapped. They are going to try to find out about the Redeans first hand."

"So you're telling me that Bunny was willing to fake being evil, just to get some information?" Amy asked, clearly astonished.

"It was Bunny's idea in the first place," Pearl commented.

"I can't believe you guys let them do that!" Zoisite burst. "It's crazy! Luticrist! What if they get caught!"

"Calm down. Have faith in them," Luna insisted. "They wont be caught, and they may be able to gather valuable information for us."

"Luna's right," Trista agreed. "The Prince and Princess can take care of themselves. Meanwhile, we should get some rest. The sooner we solve the mystery of the Redeans, the sooner they can come back." Everyone agreed. After making sure Pearl was all right on her own they all left to get a good nights rest.

When Princess Serenity awoke the next morning, it took her a moment to remember what had happened the day before. She rolled over to see if Endymion was awake yet, he wasn't. She got out of bed carefully, trying not to disturb him, and went to the wardrobe to choose today's outfit.

She chose a rose satin undergown, toped with a dark green overgown. The overgown had small flowers on vines embroidered on it, which must of taken months to do. She put on satin rose dancing slippers and tied dark green ribbons in her hair. Then she put the rose from the night before with one of the ribbons.

When she was finished she turned back to the bed. Endymion was awake and watching her with a strange expression on his face. "What? Don't you like my outfit," she asked.

Endymion shook his head to clear his mind. "It's not that," he denied. "I was just thinking how beautiful you look in Medieval, European clothing."

Bunny blushed slightly and pointed to the wardrobe, "There are some Medieval cloths in there for you too."

Endymion went to the wardrobe and chose a black satin shirt and linen knee breaches. He toped this with a red sleeveless tunic with ivy vines embroidered over it. Finishing with black knee high socks and black buckle shoes, Endymion turned to Serenity for her approval.

Serenity smiled, "Well, there's one good thing about being evil. We do get some wonderful cloths. You look very handsome." Serenity gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now we must hurry. The King and Queen always have breakfast with Molly, Melvin and I. They try to make us feel like a family."

When Endymion and Serenity emerged from their room Molly and Melvin were waiting for them. "Come on, you know your 'parents' will gets suspicious if we're late for breakfast," Molly urged. They all started off toward the dinning room. As they walked Melvin turned to Endymion, "Remember, they will watch you for a while. So don't start asking to many questions right away." Endymion nodded, they had reached their destination.

As always Molly and Melvin entered first. When Serenity and Endymion entered the King and Queen keeped an eye on him. They could tell he was on their side, but he had just turned, so they must be careful. "Good morning Endymion, Serenity darling. I trust you sleeped well," Ralcea greeted.

"Good morning Mother," Serenity returned. "Yes, we had a very restful night." They all sat down to a breakfast of pancakes, sausage and bacon. Just like every other breakfast Serenity had had with the Redeans they had polite conversation while they ate. When they finished, they moved into the parlor, where the real conversation would begin.


	25. Ch 24 The Redeans' Past

**Chapter 24: The Redeans' Past**

Rodo turned to Endymion, "So Endymion, what has Serenity told you about us?"

"Nothing bad, I hope," Ralcea joked.

The others all laughed. 'If they only knew' Endymion thought to himself. Aloud he said, "Not that much really. We didn't have much time to talk, having to escape the Sailor Brats and all."

Ralcea nodded, "Then I'm sure you must have many questions about us. Why don't we get some of those out of the way?"

"Alright," Endymion agreed. "To start off with, why are you helping us solve our pesky Sailor problem?" This started the King and Queen on their explanation of what happened during the Silver Millennium. Endymion was impressed at how well they twisted the facts. "Ah, so you just wanted to make friends with you neighbors. That is very noble of you," Endymion complimented. "Next, if you don't mind me asking, I would like to know more about your planet and people."

Serenity now turned to her adopted parents, "Yes, please tell us about Redicea. You've never gotten the chance to tell me that much about it either."

"That's true," Rodo recalled, "And it's only natural that you would want to know about your new empire. For it truly is an empire, though it started with the planet Redicea. However, long ago our ancestors started to notice that some of our neighboring kingdoms were in need of help. They were ruled by, shall we say, unfit rulers. Kings and Queens who cared more for themselves then their people. It was three thousand years ago when my grandfather decided to start helping his neighboring kingdoms."

"You must understand children, that he did not set out to _concur_ these kingdoms, simply to _help_ them," Ralcea explained. "It was just that the people of the kingdoms would have it no other way but to join the Redean empire."

"Three thousand years ago, your _grand_father started to help?" Molly gasped. "You really do live for a long time, don't you?"

"The average life span of a Redean is alittle over a thousand years," Rodo commented.

"But wait a minute," Melvin interrupted. "If you live for a thousand years, and the Silver Millennium was a thousand years ago, then that means..."

"Yes, Rodo and I are reaching the end of our life span," Ralcea admitted. "Now you can see why we wanted to adopted Princess Serenity as our heir. We wanted someone to rule when we are gone."

Serenity couldn't stop herself, she ran to Queen Ralcea crying, "I don't want you to die! We've hardly had anytime together."

Ralcea smoothed Serenity's hair, "There, there darling. It's not like we are going to die tomorrow. We still have a few good decades left in us. Don't worry." Serenity continued to cry. Ralcea turned to Endymion. "Why don't you take her into the gardens and see if you can't calm her down?"

Endymion rose, "Certainly, my Queen. Come Serenity, everything will be alright." Endymion led Serenity away, she was still crying softly.

When they reached the garden Serenity had quieted her crying to just a few sobs. Endymion put his arm around her waist and looked at her, "You know, you did a really nice job in there. I could swear that you really didn't want Queen Ralcea to die."

Serenity looked at Endymion surprise written all over her face, "Of course I don't."

"But she is your enemy. She took you away from us, away from me," Endymion insisted. "If she is going to die then we know we will be rid of her for good."

"But don't you see?" Serenity demanded. "It's the whole reason we're even here right now. I like them, especially Ralcea. In some ways she really does feel like my mother." Endymion opened his mouth in surprise and shock. "She will never, ever be able to replace Queen Serenity, don't get the wrong idea. But I really do think that Queen Ralcea does love me, like I am her daughter." Serenity turned away, trying to find words to explain how she felt. "Oh, I don't know how to explain it. I just don't want to see them die."

Endymion made Serenity turn back to him, "I understand. They are beginning to feel like your family. Don't worry, we'll find a way to help them." He pulled Serenity close and kissed her. Then they walked through the gardens, just as they had done so many times all those years ago.

After their walk, Endymion and Serenity returned to their bedchamber. They wanted to tell the scouts what they had learned, but weren't sure they could go back to Tokyo and not be missed.

Just as they were trying to find a solution to the problem Molly and Melvin arrived. "The King and Queen want to see you," Molly announced.

"Do you know why?" Serenity asked.

Molly and Melvin shook their heads. "They just told us to find you two," Melvin explained. So they are headed for the throne room.

They entered, and greeted the King and Queen as usual. "So you asked to see us?" Serenity said.

"Yes. Well, now that your first attempt to cure the people of Earth has failed, we believe you should return to just observing," Rodo explained.

"We don't want the scouts to get their hold back on the people while you are gone," Ralcea continued. "But we know that both of you must rest before using your crystals again."

"I see. So you want us to go back as normal people. Just trying to cheer everyone up," Serenity summed up. "I think that is an excellent idea."

"Yes, I was getting worried about what the scouts are up to myself," Endymion commented.

"Good, so you four go back to Tokyo. When Serenity and Endymion are ready to use their crystals again, come back and we will make a new plan," Rodo ordered.

"Yes, your majesty," Molly, Melvin, Serenity and Endymion said together. They bowed and left. When they were away from the throne room Serenity started to giggle,

"What is it Serenity?" Molly asked.

"Well, they just gave us the perfect way to tell the scouts what we discovered," Serenity giggled. "And they don't even know it."

They returned to Serenity's bedchamber, were they changed into their "Tokyo cloths." Then they went through the mirror and were back in the apartment in Tokyo. They ran down the hall to Darien's and Bunny's place.

"Hi Pearl! We're back!" Bunny shouted when she opened the door.

Pearl and Luna came running. "You're back! You're back!" Pearl kept shouting.

"You were only gone for a day," Luna pointed out. "Did you learn anything?"

"Yes we did. We need to call everyone over," Darien suggested. Bunny got her communicator and within ten minutes the apartment was full.

"I'm so glad you made it back safely," Mina smiled.

"Yes, we were all worried about you," Kunzite admitted.

"So did the Redeans buy it?" Rini asked.

"Yes they did," Bunny assured everyone. "They don't suspect any of us."

"So what have you learned?" Amy got right to the point.

"Well, Rodo told us that it was his grandfather who started the empire, three thousand years ago," Darien started.

Most of the others all gasped. "Three - three _thousand_ years ago..." Jet stammered.

"Yes, the average life span for a Redean is just over a thousand years," Trista stated. "We found that in our research, though we haven't found much else."

"Anyway, they clam that the empire started because some of the neighboring rulers were "unfit" to rule, and they wanted to help the people. And then the people insisted that the Redeans rule over them," Bunny explained. "How much, if any, of that is true, we don't know."

"Well, that tells us that they have been evil for at lest three thousand years," Zoisite remarked. "That means that we need to dig into the really old files to see what happened."

"So how did you four get back here anyway?" Michelle wondered.

"Oh that was easy," Molly smiled.

"Yeah, the King and Queen sent us back," Melvin explained.

"What? Why?" Amara demanded.

"Oh, well they want us to make sure that you scouts don't get your "evil hold over" the people of Tokyo again," Bunny giggled. "So they sent us to keep an eye on you until Darien and I can use our crystals again."

"As far as I can see, Buns and I have a pretty easy job right now," Darien joked.

"Well, lets go do some more research," Trista suggested to Amy and Zoisite. They said good bye and went back to headquarters.

"Well, I guess we just have to wait now," Lita sighed, as everyone else prepared to leave. "I hate that."

"Yeah, it gets kinda boring," Nephrite agreed.

"Guess I'll see you all in school tomorrow," Bunny smiled.

Bunny closed the door, looked around, smiled to herself and sighed. Darien saw, "What's with you?"

"Oh, nothing. Just glad to be back here with all my friends and going to school tomorrow with them." Bunny admitted. "Remember, it's been a long while since I've been to school and not ignored them."

Darien came over and rapped his arms around Bunny, "It's good to have you back Buns. They've all missed you."


	26. Ch 25 Who are the Azmolarians?

**Chapter 25: Who are the Azmolarians?**

The next day at school Bunny got greeted with great enthusiasm. When Bunny hadn't returned to school on Monday the students all knew that she was with the Redeans, preparing to defeat the pesky Sailor Scouts. Now that she had returned, they all knew that their lives would be back to normal very soon.

Now, one very good thing about Bunny's speech was that she hadn't told anyone who any of the other scouts were. So, though a few people suspected who they were, the fact that Bunny was nice to them through them of the track. That meant that all the scouts and their friends were safe from any angry mob members.

However, Bunny had to deal with all her former and future subjects wanting to thank her. She was very embraced, not only by all the attention but because she still felt really bad about what she had done. Finally, just to escape from everyone, she ducked into the office. When the principal saw her she smiled, "I see your subjects are happy to see you."

Bunny smiled back, "Yes, but I wish that I had some time alone. They all want to thank me, and it's embarrassing."

"I can see how that could be a problem," the principal said.

Bunny nodded, then got an idea. "Could I make an announcement to the school, please? Over the intercom?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." Bunny picked up the microphone and turned on the intercom. "Good morning. I'm sorry to disturb you all. This is Bunny, Princess Serenity, here. I know that you all want to thank me for what I did on Friday, and you are all very welcome. I just have one request… please stop thanking me, it's embarrassing. I also want to tell you that this Friday there will be another concert with not only me and Michelle but also Michelle's student, Hotaru. So we have a lot of planing to do, so if you could just let us I'm sure you'll all enjoy this concert as much as the last. Thank you and good day." Bunny turned of the intercom and sighed. "I hope that stops them."

The principal started to giggle, "I think it will if they want another concert. I do like the other performers you chose."

"Well, Michelle, Hotaru and I go way back," Bunny divulged. "So we like to have concerts together."

When Bunny left the principal's office only her friends were waiting for her. "So what made you make that announcement?" Amy inquired.

"Well, I just thought that it might make them stop thanking me," Bunny admitted.

"Didn't you enjoy all the attention?" Mina demand. "I'm sure would have!"

"Well, then you try it some time Mina," Bunny declared. "I just want to forget about the last concert, and what I told everyone, thank you very much!" That quieted everyone up, they hadn't realized that Bunny was still bothered by what she had done.

That afternoon everyone meet at headquarters under the Crown Arcade. They really wanted to find out about the Redeans before the concert on Friday. That didn't give them much time.

After a couple of hours searching, Zoisite announced that he had found something.

"What is it?" Bunny demanded.

"A really old report about some people called the Azmolarians," Zoisite explained. "They were the Redeans neighbors about four thousand years ago."

Luna and Artemis quickly jumped up to read the report. Then they nodded at each other. "I think we know what happened to the Redeans, Bunny," Luna announced.

"What! What!" Bunny asked.

"Well… about four thousand years ago the planet Redicea was attacked by the Azmolarians," Artemis started.

"Wait, the planet? I thought the Redeans had an empire?" Molly interrupted.

"Yes, they have one now, but they didn't then," Luna clarified. "Anyway, the Azmolarians lived on a nearby planet named Azulorosia. Their King and Queen, Azorism and Azalla, wanted to start their own empire. So they attacked Redicea when King Rodo's great-grandfather was on the throne."

"Okay, but obviously it didn't work," Raye pointed out.

"That's true," Artemis confirmed. "But the King of Redicea was killed. It was his son that defeated the Azmolarians."

Everyone nodded. This was all making sense, just one thing… "So why did the Redeans turn evil?" Rini wondered.

The cats shrugged, "We're not quit sure."

"Well this was really helpful," Amara murmured.

"We might not know, but the Redeans might be able to give us some more clues," Artemis remained.

"Well, I guess it's back to Elysion for us," Darien assumed.

Darien, Bunny, Molly and Melvin all returned to the Redean's palace in Elysion. They were going to ask the King and Queen about the Azmolarians.

"You have returned quickly, dears," Ralcea exclaimed when they entered the throne room.

Serenity smiled, "That's because we missed you so much." Serenity and the others took their seats. "Well, that and..."

"And what my dear?" Rodo asked sweetly.

Serenity turned to Endymion, "Well, we were going through some of the scouts files and we discovered that they were interested in a people called the Azmolarians. And we wondered if you know anything about them, or why the scout would be interested in them?"

Rodo and Ralcea looked at each other. Everyone in the royal family on Redicea knew who the Azmolarians were and what they almost did. Apparently it was time to tell their heirs about them. Ralcea cleared her throat, "Yes we know of these Azmolarians. Apparently it is time for you to know as well.

"You see, around four thousand years ago, when Rodo's Great-grandfather was on the throne, our kingdom was only in charge of the planet Redicea. There was a neighboring planet called Azulorosia. The people there were much like the people of Redicea. The most striking difference is that all Redeans have red eyes and prefer the color red to all else, and all Azmolarians have blue eyes and prefer the color blue to all others. Well, their King Azorism and Queen Azalla decided that they wanted to have an empire not just a kingdom. So they attacked Redicea without any warning."

Ralcea disliked talking about that time so Rodo continued, "My Great-grandfather was killed in the initial attack. The Azmolarians thought they had won. They started to treat the Redeans like dirt. My grandfather would not stand for that. He would avenge his father's death, or die trying. He gathered the Redeans together and not only did they push the Azmolarians back to Azulorosia, but they killed Azorism and Azalla and ruled over the defeated Azmolarians.

"However, Grandfather realized that any of the neighboring kingdoms could get the same idea at anytime. Thus, the only way for Redeans to be safe was to rid those kingdoms of their unfit rulers, as we have already explained."

Serenity, and the others nodded. "So that was the start of the Redean empire."

Ralcea smiled, "Yes, but I don't know why the scouts would be interested in the Azmolarians now. They no longer exist outside of our empire, their descendants eyes have even turned red like our own."

"Maybe they just thought to use some of the Azmolarian attacks against us or something," Endymion covered up. "If that's the case, we should be getting back to Tokyo to keep an eye on them."

"Very wise," Rodo agreed. "You are dismissed.

Serenity, Endymion, Molly and Melvin hurried back to the scouts to tell them what they had learned.


	27. Ch 26 Returning the Redeans

**Chapter 26: Returning the Redeans**

"So that's what we learned," Bunny summed up for the others. Everyone nodded. It was all pretty clear now. The Redeans were attacked without warning and a young king wanted to avenge his father. Then the same king wanted to ensure his kingdoms safety, leading to the start of a concurring streak. After that the heirs to the throne would have been raised both power hungry and with a bizarre sense of safety.

"Well, now we know why the Redeans turned evil," Pearl replied.

"Yup, now we just have to turn them good again," Jade retorted. "Turning around over three thousand years of feelings. Should be a snap."

"Hey, I have faith in the Prince and Princess, and you should to," Jet scolded his twin.

"So how do we beat them?" Jadeite wondered.

Everyone turned to the cats. "How come they always expect us to come up with the answers, Mama?" Diana asked.

"Because," Rini replied, stroking her pet, "You guys always do."

Luna looked at them all, "Well, yes. But by this time I would expect you all to at lest be able to _guess_ at the next step."

Everyone nodded, "The crystals."

"Precisely," Artemis confirmed. "The first thing that needs to happen is that Serenity and Endymion must rid Rodo and Ralcea of all their negative energy."

"And let me guess," Bunny interrupted. "Then we convince them that what they are doing is wrong. Sounds like a good plan to me. Lets get to it."

"Hold on there," Ann cautioned. "In case you hadn't noticed, it's kind of late."

"Yeah," Alan agreed. "I think we should wait to restore the Redeans until tomorrow." They all agreed to meet at Bunny, Molly and Melvin's place the next morning at 6.

By 6 am on Wednesday morning everyone was gathered in front of the mirror in Bunny, Molly and Melvin's apartment. They were all ready to support Serenity and Endymion's crystals and to make the Redeans good.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Bunny asked. She got all yeses as a reply. "Then lets go." They went through the mirror and were instantly in Serenity's bed chamber in the Redeans palace in Elysion.

"Wow" Michelle breathed. "It's beautiful hear."

Serenity smiled, "I know, but I like my palace better."

"Oh, we should warn you, Rodo and Ralcea are pretty beautiful themselves, and they know it," Molly cautioned them all.

"It's okay. Serenity and Endymion are their match, right Luna?" Lita joked. They had reached the throne room door.

"Here goes nothing," Serenity sighed.

"Or everything," Endymion whispered.

Serenity pushed opened the doors. She and Endymion walked in followed by the others. Needless to say the King and Queen were very surprised, first by the fact that all the scouts and there friends were with their heirs and the fact that Serenity and Endymion didn't seem to be under their control anymore.

"Well, this is a surprise, Serenity," Rodo said when he had recovered from his surprise.

"Ummm, yes I guess it would be for you, _Father_. As you can tell none of us are under your control anymore," Serenity answered.

"Yes, we can see that," Ralcea proceeded. "So may I ask what you are all doing here?"

Serenity turned to Ralcea and her face softened, "Yes you can, _Mother_, for you have been like a mother to me. We are here to help you."

Rodo was shocked, "Help us? Why would we need the help of the Sailor Brats who are just trying to use you..."

"Stop it!" Serenity shouted. "I've told you, we're back to our normal selves. The Sailor Scouts are my friends and they can be yours to, if you let us."

Endymion put his arm around Serenity, "We do this only for Serenity's sake. She wanted us to help you, even after you tried to take her away from us. That's why she came back and brought me with her." Rodo and Ralcea looked at each other. They had been tricked? "That's right. I had never really been turned. Serenity could sense that you hadn't always been evil so she pleaded with us to help you. We returned to see if we could find out why you had turned evil."

"And we found it!" Serenity shouted. While Endymion had been talking she had retrieved her Silver Imperium Crystal. She held it in front of her as she talked to the King and Queen. "You couldn't help it, is was the way you had been raised." Endymion was retrieving his Golden Crystal and the others were forming a semicircle around them. "It was all because of the Azmolarians. When they attacked your people got scared. Thus, you were raised to think that the only way to be safe from your neighbors was to conquer them."

"It's true. It's better to conquer them before they can conquer us," Rodo retorted.

"No it's not. Look at the Moon Kingdom and the Golden Kingdom. They existed in harmony for a long time. Neither had to conquer the other to be safe."

"But the Golden Kingdom did try to conquer the Moon Kingdom," Ralcea remained them.

"That was all because of Queen Metallia," Endymion cried. "She was just using the people of Earth. I knew the difference. That's why I tried to stop my people and protected the Moon Kingdom till my death."

Serenity's eyes were pleading with the King and Queen, "Please, I don't want to have to destroy you. Though I can no longer be your heir I still want to be your friend. Can't our kingdoms have peace?" Serenity was crying by this time.

With the combination of the power of the two crystals and Serenity's pleading, the Redeans finally saw the truth. "Yes, we can have peace, and friendship," Ralcea whispered, crying as well.

Serenity ran to the Queen and hugged her. "I'm so glad," she sobbed. "I'm just so glad."

Ralcea patted Serenity's hair, "But if you will not be our heir who will continue our line?"

Rodo nodded, "For we have never been able to have children."

Serenity smiled. When she had hugged Ralcea her crystal had landed on the Queen's stumic. Through it she had felt the beginning of a new life. "That's all going to change, soon."

The King and Queen looked at her. "Ralcea, you are going to have a baby girl," Serenity told them.

The others had all gathered around by this time. "How do you know that?" Juna asked.

Serenity looked at them all, "You'd be surprised what this crystal can tell me."

Ralcea was beaming, "I'm going to name it Serenity, after you Princess."

"No don't!" Rini and Serenity said together. Ralcea and Rodo were surprised. "You see, all the Moon Princesses are named Serenity," Princess Serenity explained. "That's why I'm Princess Serenity, to be Neo-Queen Serenity, my mother was Queen Serenity and my future daughter is Princess Small Lady Serenity. If you name you're daughter Serenity as well, it would just be to confusing."

Ralcea and Rodo laughed. "Then what shall we name her?" Rodo asked.

"Name her Ralcea, so that my daughter my have as good a friend as I did," Serenity answered.

"Agreed," Ralcea smiled. "I suppose we should be returning to our planet now."

"No, you have to stay for the concert," Pallas objected.

"Yeah, you haven't had a chance to hear us all in person," Hotaru agreed.

"And there is an apartment near Bunny's that you could stay in," Melvin reminded them.

The King and Queen agreed to stay with Molly and Melvin until the concert. As they all went into the rose gardens the palace disappeared.

"Finally, Elysion feels like itself again," Helios sighed. The others all nodded. They wondered around the gardens for a while, enjoying being at peace once again. Serenity and Endymion disappeared for a while. They had gone to a certain stone bench that no one else knew about. Then they all returned to Tokyo and their homes for a good nights rest.


	28. Ch 27 Straightening Things Out

**Chapter 27: Straightening Things Out**

Thursday went by normally. Everyone went to school and then Bunny, Michelle and Hotaru practiced for their concert the next day. Rodo and Redicea walked around Tokyo, in normal cloths, just enjoying themselves.

Friday at school was normal. But when it came time to get ready for the concert Bunny started to get nervous. Darien walked over and put his arms around her, "What's the matter Buns? Stage fright?"

"Huh, I wish," Bunny laughed. "I'm worried about my speech afterwards actually. What if it doesn't work? What if everyone still hates the Sailor Scouts? What if..."

"What if the sky starts to fall and the world stops spinning?" Darien joked. "'What if' questions will only drive you insane." He kissed her sweetly. "Besides, everything will be fine. Look at how easy it was to turn them against us. With all of our help, and the evil energy out of them, this will be a snap."

Bunny sighed, "Your right, of course. But if it doesn't work, it will be all my fault..."

Pearl came in just then, "That's right Bunny, because you asked the Redeans to turn you evil and you wanted the people of the Earth to be miserable." Bunny glared at Pearl. "So stop your worrying and get ready!" Then Pearl pushed Darien out of the room. "This is 'girl stuff' we don't need you around." When she closed the door Pearl and Bunny exploded into giggles.

Darien looked at the door and shook his head. Luna jumped onto his shoulder, "What's going on in there?" she asked.

"Girl stuff, I don't think they want a cat either," Darien answered. "I'm glad to hear Buns laughing again."

Pearl helped Bunny into a long, light pink dress that had small roses made of ribbon on it. Pearl was wearing a much simpler pink dress herself. The they did their hair "meatball" style and tied ribbons around them. When they were ready they joined Darien and Luna.

"You look great," was Luna's reaction.

Bunny and Pearl smiled and blushed. Then Bunny looked at Darien for approval. He looked at her for a moment, "Something is missing." He went to a vase in the corner and removed a pink rose, the exact color of Bunny's dress. He put it behind her left "meatball." "There, now your perfect."

They meet the others at the school auditorium. While Bunny, Michelle and Hotaru went back stage, Amy, Zoisite, Raye, Jadeite, Lita, Nephrite, Mina, Kunzite, Amara, Trista, Darien, Rini, Helios, Hotaru, Jet, Pearl, Jade, Pallas, Juna, Vesta, Ceres, Ann, Alan, Fiori, Fiona, Molly, Melvin, Ralcea, Rodo and the cats took sets in the front row.

"Now we get to have a true Princess Serenity concert," Nephrite commented.

"Yes, this should be much better then the last one," Lita agreed.

By the time the concert was to start the auditorium was completely filled. Everyone wanted to hear Princess Serenity play again.

The program was as fallows: Bunny and Hotaru starting with "Call My Name", Bunny with "My Only Love", Michelle with "Rainy Day Man", Hotaru with "She's Got the Power", Bunny with "The Power of Love", Michelle with "Carry On", Hotaru with "Only a Memory Away", Bunny with "Oh Starry Night" and the finale being Bunny, Hotaru and Michelle playing "It's a New Day". (All songs are from the Sailor Moon Soundtrack or Sailor Moon & The Scouts: Lunarock CDs.) Everyone loved the songs. Bunny's voice was crystal clear as she sang. When it was all over they received a standing ovation, and flowers from there beloved. Though Michelle, Amara, Hotaru and Jet went to sit down afterwards, Darien stayed with Bunny while she made her speech.

Bunny walk to the microphone again. "I'm glad you like the concert so much. We certainly love to perform for you." Bunny took a deep breath and Darien squeezed her hand. "Anyway, I know that most of you were hear last week when I made my speech. And if you weren't I'm sure you have heard of it by now. Well, you need to forget everything I said. Okay, not everything. I am Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity. The Moon Kingdom and the Golden Kingdom did exist a thousand years ago during the Silver Millennium. Also, I am distend to one day rule my former subjects. But I'm not distend to do that alone. My Prince, Endymion, has always been at my side, and always will be." Here both Bunny and Darien morphed into their royal selves. "Also, my closes friends, and guardians, the Sailor Scouts will be with me." The scouts came on stage and morphed. They were, as expected, not greeted with enthusiasm.

"Please, do not dismiss them. They saved me, and this planet! You see, two weeks ago I, Princess Serenity, was turned evil by the King and Queen of the Redeans. That is why I was against the scouts and for the Redeans. But I was wrong, as were the Redeans! You see, over four thousand years ago, the planet Redicea was attacked for no reason but that their neighbors wanted a larger kingdom. Because of this the Redeans feared attack and started concurring their neighbors. But I, with the help of my friends here, have helped the Redeans see their mistake." Rodo and Ralcea come on stage now.

"They are returning home. I am no longer the heir to their throne. Believe me my destiny is hard enough without that. But before they go they want to make sure that they didn't cause any permanent damage here, and that the Sailor Scouts will be excepted as the guardians of the Earth again." Serenity looked out at her audience. "So what do you say? Can they return to Redicea with a clear concisen?"

After a moment of stunned silence the audience started cheering. "Princess Serenity! Prince Endymion! Gooooo Sailor Scouts!" Everyone on stage smiled. They had done it. The people of Tokyo were back to their former selves. Everyone left the stage admits the cheering.


	29. Ch 28 Goodbyes

**Chapter 28: Good-byes**

Back at the park the Redeans were preparing to leave. Bunny hugged both the rulers. "I'm going to miss you both. Make sure you visit us as soon as you can."

"We promise we will," Rodo chuckled.

"Good 'cause I want to see the baby," Rini giggled.

Ralcea patted Rini's head, "I hope you and she will be good friends." Ralcea turned back to Bunny. "I'm glad we didn't cause any permanent damage here. We are very sorry."

"Now, none of that." Darien ordered. "What's done is done. We are all friends now."

"Although you did cause something to change," Amy pointed out. "Now everyone knows who we are and about the past."

"Yeah, but they were all starting to remember anyway," Zoisite contradicted. "The Redeans only sped it up a bit." Everyone laughed at that.

With all the good-byes said, the Redeans returned home. They all knew that they would see them again, but they would miss them all the same.

"Well, it looks like we're back to the boring peaceful life again," Kunzite joked.

"Yup, nothing to do know but go to school and be normal teenagers again," Mina agreed.

"Attest for the next three years," Trista reminded them.

"Actually there is something else that I have to do," Bunny stated.

"What's that Buns?" Darien wondered.

Bunny sighed, "I have to go apologize to my mother for turning against her."

The others all looked at their feet for a moment. "Can I go to?" Pearl finally asked.

"And me, I want to visit Grandma Serenity," Rini piped up.

"And were Rini goes I go," Helios explained.

Soon everyone was asking Bunny if they could go along. Finally Darien looked at Bunny, "You know you can't leave me behind, even if you tried."

Bunny laughed at them all. "Of course you can come, if you really want to." So it was settled. They all go home for a good nights sleep and the next night they would visit the Moon.

Saturday night found everyone at the park. Needless to say they were all much more excited about this trip then the last one they took to the Moon. They formed their normal circle and concentrated their power. For the first time Molly and Melvin were also part of the group.

When they all reached Mare Serenitatis they morphed into their "Silver Millennium cloths." Even Molly and Melvin had different cloths. Maybe they had been part of the Moon Kingdom after all.

Princess Serenity practically ran to the Prayer room and her Mother. "Mother, I'm soooo sorry about everything," Princess Serenity sobbed when she reached her mother's arms.

"It's okay Princess," Queen Serenity coed, as she hugged her daughter. "I'm just glad you came back to us."

Princess Serenity looked up at her mother, then over at Endymion, "It was all because of Prince Endymion. He saved me."

Princess Serenity went over to Endymion, who was blushing. "Hey I owed you," Endymion murmured.

The Queen smiled and then looked at her other guest. "I'm glad to see you all again. But I seem to see two new faces among you."

Serenity ran over to Molly and Melvin, and pulled them up to her mother. "Queen Serenity, allow me to introduce my two best friends, Molly and Melvin." Molly and Melvin curtseyed and bowed, respectively, to the Queen. They were both very nerves.

"Why are you so nerves?" Queen Serenity inquired. "I'm always glad to meet Serenity's friends."

"Umm… well..." Molly stammered, ringing her hands.

"You see… um..." Melvin mumbled.

Hotaru stepped in for them, "What they are trying to _not_ say is that they have just had a, um, not so good experience with a King and Queen. I'm sure they will get over it soon."

Queen Serenity laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not going to try and control you like the Redeans. By the way, what ended up happening with them?"

Everyone sat down to tell the Queen what had happened sense their last visit. About how they had gotten Molly, Melvin and Bunny back. How Bunny was sure that the Redeans weren't evil so Darien returned with them to spy. Then about the Azmorlians and Rodo and Ralcea turning good again.

"So they returned to Redicea yesterday," Mina finished up.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to straighten that all up. I'm very impressed with you all," Queen Serenity complimented. "So now what?"

Everyone looked at each other. Finally Alan cleared his throat, "Well, I suppose that our tree and ourselves should return home."

"Oh, but we'll miss you," Ceres objected.

"We will miss you as well," Fiona agreed. "But at lest with our communicators we can still talk."

"I should probably visit my parents again, too," Rini added.

"And we should report in to the Queen," Juna remarked.

"Well, if you are going to be leaving us, I think we should have one more sleep-over," Molly said.

"You are absolutely right Molly!" Princess Serenity cried. "Sleep-over at my house!"

The Queen began to laugh, "You all enjoy your sleep-over, then. I hope I see you soon."

"Good-bye Mother," Pearl and Serenity said as the Queen disappeared.

Everyone returned to Bunny and Darien's place for a last sleep-over. They all had to laugh at how many of them their were crammed into that living room.

"You know," Darien mused. "I'm glad there's only three more years 'til we're crowned. That way sleep-overs wont be so crowed."

"Yeah, we'll all get our own rooms," Jade agreed.

Bunny nodded, then started to laugh, "You're right. But if we're all in different rooms, our sleep-overs will be missing one very important thing. This..." Before anyone could ask what "this" was, Bunny through her pillow at Molly. That was the start of the pillow war that ended with them all sprawled out and asleep.

Bunny woke up early the next morning. She smiled when she saw how happy all her friends looked. 'I'm going to miss not having them all around anymore,' she thought to herself as she made tea. 'But we will all be together again, I'm sure.'

When she returned to the living room Darien was also awake. "You look happy," he said quietly.

"And why shouldn't I be," she teased. "All of my best friends are hear with me now. And in less then three years we will be married and crowned King and Queen of the Earth."

Darien smiled at the thought, "I'm glad your looking forward to that as much as I am Buns. Sometimes it just seems like a dream."

Rini, who had just woken up, came over, "Well, I know it's not a dream. And I'm glad it's almost going to come true." She hugged her to be parents, and one by one everyone else began to wake up.

That day they saw Ann, Alan, Fiori, Fiona and their tree off. Before they left the tree spoke to Bunny, "I'm glad that you were able to defeat the evil once again. Take care of yourself." Then they were off.

After that Rini, Diana, Juna, Ceres, Vesta and Pallas prepared to leave for the 30th century with Trista as their guide. "We'll be back soon," Vesta promised.

"Yeah, it's so much fun here," Pallas agreed.

"Say hello to the King and Queen for us," Raye shouted.

"Bring us back some pictures," Mina called. And they were gone.

"Well, it looks like it's back to peaceful life for us," Michelle remarked.

"Yup, what are we ever going to do with ourselves?" Amara joked.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure Rini will have lots of stuff she wants us to do when she gets back," Hotaru giggled. "Like picnics, and leap frog, and jump rope and..."

Pearl started laughing, "Yeah, Rini does have a lot of energy, but I think Pallas has more."

Helios smiled, "You know, I think your right."

They all laughed and talked as they went about their day. Then the next day they returned to a normal school life. Well, as normal as you can get when all your classmates know that your a Sailor Scout or a close friend of one.

A few days later Luna-P appeared with a letter from Rini. Bunny gathered everyone together so they could all hear what it had to say.

"Hey guys,

Well, we're all back at the 30th century, and everything is fine. Mother and Father asked me to say "Hi" for them. I hope everything is going well for you. I'm writing this letter because Mother and Father asked me to stay hear for an extended visit this time. Don't worry Bunny, I'll be back in time for your graduation. I just want to be home for a while. The Asteroid Scouts all say "Hi" too.

Love,

Princess Small Lady Serenity

Rini to all off you :)

P.S. I've included a picture of all off us hear in the 30th century. Hope you like it."

The picture showed all the scouts with their boyfriends, King Endymion, Neo-Queen Serenity, Helios, Rini, Pearl, Jet, Jade and Molly and Melvin standing in a rose garden.

"Well, I guess she's happy," Amy said, looking at the picture.

"I guess so," Darien said. He and Bunny were a little depressed they wouldn't be seeing Rini for a while.

"Hey, don't get depressed," Pearl laughed.

"Yeah, you still got Pearl and me," Hotaru reminded them.

"You're right," Bunny agreed. "Come on, lets all go get some ice cream from Miss Caya!" They all went to the park and had a nice visit with Miss Caya.


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was the day after graduation. The scouts were holding a party for Bunny, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina, at Darien's apartment. Everyone was excited. Rini, Trista and the Asteroid scouts had returned the day before.

"So, did you have fun in the 30th century Rini?" Hotaru wondered.

"Ahuh. It was nice being with my parents for a while," Rini replied cheerfully. "But I missed all of you guys too. It's yucky wanting to be in two places at once."

"Well, we're all glad your back," Pearl smiled.

"And I'm really glad that I've graduated from High School!" Bunny shouted.

"Me too. Now I can go to med. school," Amy agreed.

"Amy, don't talk about school yet," Mina wined.

"Yeah, we're here to celebrate," Lita smiled. "And I made a cake especially for us."

"Thanks Lita!" Bunny and Rini cried. They both loved Lita's cooking.

Nephrite walked over to Darien, "You look happy."

"I am," Darien admitted. "Now I can spend more time with Buns."

Nephrite watched as Bunny and Rini hovered around the table while Lita cut the cake, "It's times like these when it's hard to believe that she's the future Queen."

Darien laughed, "You're right. But I wouldn't change a thing." Just then Bunny walked over carrying two pieces of cake.

"Hey Bunny, do you really need two pieces?" Raye teased.

Bunny stuck her tongue out at her, "No, one of these is for Darien, Miss Know it All."

Luna walked over, "Hey, what about us poor cats down hear?"

"Here you go Luna," Amy said, putting a slice of cake down for her. "It's good haveing everything back to normal, isn't it."

"It sure is," Zoisite agreed, walking over.

Just when everyone was settling down with some cake their communicators went off. "Who could that be?" Kunzite wondered.

Bunny picked up her communicator, "Hello?"

"Happy Graduation guys!" Ann, Alan, Fiori and Fiona shouted.

"How did you guys remember the data?" Jade asked.

"Well, I was going to graduate with them," Ann reminded them.

"And besides, our tree told us," Fiona admitted.

"Well, thanks for thinking of us," Bunny laughed.

"Your missing some wonderful cake!" Jade teased.

"Did Lita make it?" Alan inquired.

"Who else would?" Amara demanded.

"Well, we've got to go," Fiori relayed. "Talk to you soon."

"Bye" they all said.

When they were all finished with their cake Rini had a suggestion, "Hey let's go to the park and play leap frog!"

"Okay," Pallas eagerly agreed. They all left for the park. Not only did they play leap frog, but they also had a jump rope competition. After which they went to visit Miss Caya. They spent the rest of the day having fun. Everyone was very happy.

The End


End file.
